


Средняя прожарка

by Andre, Milk_fox



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: Трагикомедия о кризисе среднего возраста. 2026 год. Майкл — маститый продюсер, специализирующийся на фестивальном артхаусе. Джеймс — преподаватель в драматической школе. Десять лет назад они вдрызг разругались и все эти годы бегали друг от друга, но теперь вынуждены работать над одним фильмом.





	Средняя прожарка

 

**Глава 1**

  
1.

Круглый стол «Будущее европейского арт-хауса» неоправданно затянулся. Даже оператор почти уснул. Даже режиссер телеверсии тоскливо смотрел из темного угла, прикрываясь листочками.

Пожилой французский кинокритик уже пять минут лопотал что-то об интернационализме в искусстве. Модный польский сценарист улыбался в камеру. Сербские продюсеры заметно приуныли; они пытались вскочить и выдать что-то сногсшибательное, но их никто не слушал.

У Майкла были надежды на британцев, но этим надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Организаторы пригласили англичан.

Англичане. Вы только посмотрите на них. Что они могут сказать о будущем? У всех такой вид, будто они одной ногой в могиле.

— Мистер Фассбендер, — позвал ведущий.

Майкл вздрогнул.

— Мсье Густав поднял интересную тему о том, как авторское кино взаимодействует со зрителем.

Да уж, интересная тема. А главное — свежая.

Майкл взял себя в руки и с готовностью подхватил:

— Разумеется. И в этом авторскому кино нет равных. Говоря о связи автора со зрителем, мы неизбежно затрагиваем тему разрыва между создателями и потребителями контента. Теперь, когда с каждым днем технологии становятся все более доступными... Кино теряет близость к человеческим проблемам, к той драме и магии личных взаимоотношений, которая была актуальна во времена Шекспира и остается актуальной до сих пор...

Оператор зевнул и поспешно прикрыл рот ладонью.

— В то время, как крупные киностудии увеличивают эту пропасть, раздувая бюджеты на компьютерную графику и тем самым отдаляя людей от сути искусства, авторское кино стремится сократить пропасть. Я абсолютно убежден, что зритель не поменялся. Так же, как и в семнадцатом веке, в двадцать первом веке зритель ищет не столько зрелищности, сколько близости. Близости искусства к общечеловеческим ценностям, внимания к человеку. Боюсь, сколь бы ни были сильны голливудские киностудии, только авторское кино способно удовлетворить эту страсть к вечности...

Одна часть Майкла генерировала речь, другая следила за группой инвесторов из Швеции. Шведы слушали с большим интересом. Они представляли один из многочисленных фондов развития кино, и Майкл уже две недели договаривался с ними о финансировании.

Еще минуты три Майкл рассуждал о разнице между Голливудом и локальными студиями. Оператор зевнул еще шире и чуть не вывихнул челюсть. Майкл скомкал речь и замолчал, вежливо улыбаясь.

Мероприятие подошло к концу. Режиссер вышел из забытья и поблагодарил всех присутствующих; шведы подошли к Майоклу, чтобы обговорить детали сделки. Дело пошло на лад. Оставалось утрясти нюансы по срокам и подписать контракт.

Майкл обменялся рукопожатием с каждым инвестором, накинул пальто и поспешил к выходу. У дверей Майкла поймал помощник осветителя, здоровенный детина с добрым лицом.

— Мистер Фассбендер, — сказал он и протянул бумажку с ручкой, — это такая честь. Я вырос на ваших фильмах.

Майкл моргнул. Сколько лет этому парню — двадцать, двадцать два? Может быть, даже двадцать четыре.

— Дадите автограф? Меня зовут Джек.

Опомнившись, Майкл расписался на бумажке. «Джеку с пожеланиями удачи, М.Ф.»

Раньше это занимало у него считанные секунды, но теперь он выводил буквы неприлично долго. Вот что значит привычка: когда никто не пристает с автографами, забываешь, как вообще это делается.

— Спасибо, — обрадовался парень. — Спасибо огромное. А можно сделать с вами селфи?

Майкл представил снимок в соцсетях: цветущий Джек с горящими глазами, а рядом стареющая кинозвезда в отставке.

— Простите, — сказал он. — Спешу по делам.

— Да-да, конечно… Ну, еще раз спасибо.

— Всего доброго.

На улице Майкл поймал такси и поехал в гостиницу. За стеклом пролетал Брюссель — холодный, грязный и шумный город, даром что столица Европы. Начинался дождь; ледяная морось налипла к стеклам. Расплатившись по счетчику, Майкл вышел под дождь и трусцой добежал до парадных дверей гостиницы.

В номере он разделся и встал под душ. В зеркале напротив отражалась сухопарая фигура. Темные волосы липли к вискам, открывая высокий лоб, изборожденный морщинами. Лицо уже не первой свежести, но ничего страшного. Он все еще был в форме: поджарый, слегка сутулый, с крепким и плоским животом и широкими плечами. На вид лет сорок пять, на самом деле — сорок девять.

Перед глазами вспыхнуло воспоминание со съемочной площадки фильма «Стыд»; померещилась душевая кабинка в арендованной квартире, камеры, нацеленные прямо на него, и сосредоточенное лицо Стива Маккуина. Снято.

Майкл закрутил кран, вышел из душа и обернул бедра полотенцем. Телефон лежал на кровати в комнате и надрывался без остановки. На экране высветилось имя: Клод Бежо. Он занимался кастингом.

— Алло, Майкл?

— Я.

— Пляши, у меня отличная новость. Я нашел человека на главную роль.

Майкл вздохнул с облегчением.

— Слава богу.

— Да-а-а, парень что надо.

— Я уж боялся, что мы никогда его не найдем... Сегодня как раз говорил со шведами, они готовы дать денег. Здорово, что ты нашел сирийца. Насчет сроков не договаривался?

Клод слегка замялся, кашлянул и уклончиво ответил:

— Ну, не то чтобы он стопроцентный сириец… Кто их разберет.

— Так.

— Никогда не знаешь, сколько разной крови намешано в каждом из нас, верно? Вот моя бабуля когда-то кутила с эфиопом, а ты вообще наполовину немец… В конце-то концов, это же искусство! Сирийца может играть и не совсем сириец.

— Но он хоть чуть-чуть сириец?

— Да-да. Этого нельзя исключать. Как говорится, je suis Charlie… мы все — немного сирийцы и все в таком духе…

— Короче, Клод.

— Короче, он индус.

Майкл чуть не выронил телефон.

— Чего?

— А что такого?

— По-твоему, индус — это почти сириец?

— Дружище, да никто и не заметит!

— Какой я тебе, нахрен, дружище!

— Ой, все... Майкл, дело верное. Клянусь, пацан гений. Да и сроки поджимают. На кой черт ты так заморачиваешься? Сириец, индус… Да пусть хоть пакистанец. Ты что, нацист?

— В сценарии написано, что главный герой — сириец.

— На заборе тоже много чего написано. Ты давай остынь. Потом поговорим.

Клод отключился. Майкл застыл с телефоном в руках. Полотенце сползло. Майкл опомнился, подтянул его и сел на кровать.

Чуть подумав, он набрал номер режиссера и, дождавшись ответа, сказал в трубку:

— Привет, Милош. Ты уже говорил с Бежо?

— О хосподы! — вскричал Милош. — И ты туда же! Штоб вы оба провалылись, нэвозможна работать!

Поначалу Майкла умилял акцент Милоша, но теперь уже нет. Милош Бурн был подающим надежды чешским режиссером. Он снимал зернистые черно-белые фильмы с обилием крупных планов и предметной съемкой. Его прославила страсть к остросоциальной теме. В прошлом году он отхватил кучу премий на фестивалях и замахнулся на картину о сирийских беженцах.

Поговаривали, что он самый перспективный режиссер Восточной Европы. Все бы ничего, но Милош не вникал в организационные заморочки. Его волновал только кадр и фестивальное шоу. Все остальное он с чистой совестью сбросил на продюсера проекта — Майкла, и в душе у него ничего не шевелилось.

Майкл вздохнул и снова начал:

— Милош, послушай...

— Но-но-но! Даже ны пытайса!

— Ты хотел сирийца, а он нашел индуса. Пожалуйста, поговори с ним…

Милош с чувством ответил:

— Михаэль, ны втягивай мэня в ваше дырьмо, — и повесил трубку.

 

2.

— Серьезно, Майкл, такого парня днем с огнем не найдешь. Я видел его в экспериментальном моноспектакле, студенческая приблуда. Как он держит публику! Ты просто не представляешь.

Майкл выпил кофе, отрезал кусочек от омлета и прожевал его. Они сидели за столиком в лондонской кофейне. Майкл только прилетел, а Клод уже накинулся на него, как коршун.

Хитрость Клода не знала границ. Маленький, юркий и улыбчивый сверх меры, он носил узкие штаны и безразмерные свитера с шарфами, маскируясь под человека искусства. Но искусством тут даже не пахло. Работа Клода больше напоминала работорговлю: он искал актеров и продавал их людям вроде Майкла. Клод смог бы пропихнуть мертвеца на главную роль в комедии. С ним нужно было держать ухо востро.

Пока Клод рассыпался в похвалах неизвестному актеру, Майкл размышлял, где подвох.

— Ты сказал, что он студент. Студент чего?

— Одна драматическая школа, здесь недалеко, хочешь — можем взять такси и…

— Сегодня воскресенье.

— Да какая разница, у них там все равно репетиция до ночи. Говорят, у этих ребят куратор курса — просто зверь. Дрючит студентов день и ночь без праздников и выходных. Подумай, как это выгодно, Майкл. Парень привычен к авралам, деньги для него не главное, этим студентам важно только опыта набраться…

Вот опять началось: купи слона, ну купи слона.

— Поехали, Майкл.

— Нет, Клод, сегодня я пас. Лучше скажи, что у него с агентом.

— Да нет у него агента. В этой школе кураторский контракт — через куратора проходят все проекты студентов, он смотрит сценарии, ездит на площадку…

— А вот это паршиво.

— Ничего криминального, я уже так работал. Чисто формальная процедура — дадим куратору сценарий и контракт, он поставит одну подпись, и дело в шляпе.

— А если начнет качать права?

— Да говорю же, процедура формальная.

— Хорошо, а кастинг?

— В жопу кастинг! Мы уже провели один, а толку? Я не видел никого, кто подходил бы на эту роль лучше!

— Как его звать хотя бы?

— Саиф. Саиф Патак.

— Первый раз слышу.

— Ну разумеется! Мальчишка играл в одной короткометражке и в студенческих спектаклях. Все только начинается.

— Ой, хватит, Клод. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что театралы и камера — это разные вещи. Даже если он понравился тебе на сцене, это еще ничего не говорит о том, как он будет смотреться в кадре.

Клод примирительно развел руками.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Тут я бессилен, это ты у нас звезда экрана…

— Да пошел ты, — ласково сказал Майкл, встал из-за стола и направился к выходу.

— Посмотри хотя бы короткометражку! — крикнул Клод ему в спину. — А лучше сходи на спектакль! Ты слышишь меня? Сходи прям завтра!

К черту, подумал Майкл. Это не работа, а какое-то наказание.

 

3.

День был долгий, и голова гудела от усталости. Майкл добрался домой за полчаса, и, едва переступив порог, заказал китайскую еду. Небольшая квартирка выглядела чистой, но неуютной. Майкл полжизни провел в разъездах и не так уж часто ночевал дома.

Эту квартиру он снимал еще в студенческие годы — в ту пору тут все было завалено коробками из-под пиццы, вместо дивана на полу лежал матрас, а денег не было даже на телек. Разбогатев, Майкл выкупил квартиру у хозяина и заморочился обстановкой — купил огромный кожаный диван, соорудил второй ярус с двуспальной кроватью, поставил теннисный стол. Он привозил сюда сувениры из поездок, китайские фарфоровые вазы, южноафриканские деревянные статуи и голландскую керамику.

В квартире иного человека весь этот хлам создал бы ощущение хаоса. Но у Майкла все лежало на своих местах. В витрине под стеклом покоились реквизиты из фильмов — первая версия сценария «Стыда», прототип шлема Магнето, круглые очки из «Джобса» и трубка Карла Юнга из «Опасного метода». На стене за витриной на маленькой полке теснились награды с кинофестивалей. Их было много, но не так много, как некоторые думали. Майкл не дослужился до Оскара и ни разу не взял «Золотой глобус».

Домработница приходила раз в неделю. Она добросовестно вытирала пыль и натирала до блеска кубок Вольпи. Похоже, награды радовали ее куда больше, чем Майкла. Она не знала два главных правила славы: сначала за нее нужно бороться, а, добившись, стесняться и страдать.

Славу нужно получить во что бы то ни стало, иначе тебя сочтут актером-неудачником. Публичная профессия без публичного признания не стоит ломаного гроша.

Слава достается не всякому, но тот, кому она досталась, ненавидит ее. Это правило хорошего тона — получив вожделенное признание, ты должен притворяться, что не очень-то его и хотел. Объект желания становится объектом ненависти; сначала ты разыгрываешь смущение и замешательство, а потом вживаешься в роль, и ненависть к собственной славе становится зримой и вещественной.

Слава хуже денег; она приходит и рушит все, что у тебя было до нее — спокойную жизнь, приватность, отношения с близкими, мечты, надежды, возможность остаться анонимным и неузнанным. Плюс простые житейские радости. Уже нельзя безнаказанно выйти из дома за сигаретами в драных штанах и с трехдневной щетиной.

К счастью, теперь эта зараза была в прошлом. Мировая слава ушла, оставив после себя локальные отголоски. Толику профессионального уважения. Некоторые связи. Приятные (и не очень) воспоминания.

В целом Майкл был рад, что слава отступила. Плохо только, что вместе с ней исчезли захватывающие проекты, соблазнительные предложения и перспектива войти в историю мирового кинематографа.

Майкл переоделся и включил виниловый проигрыватель. Мурлыкающий голос Билли Холлидей разнесся по комнатам. Когда курьер привез китайскую еду, Майкл поужинал перед ноутбуком; размешивая палочками лапшу в коробке, он разгребал почту.

Тридцать девять непрочитанных писем. Приглашения на премьеры и вечеринки, письма от агентств, гневные послания Милоша, сообщение от сестры насчет юбилея тетушки… Майкл ответил сестре и паре агентств, а остальные письма удалил. У него не было ни времени, ни настроения кутить.

Как только он разгреб почту, пришло новое письмо. Настырный Клод все не успокаивался — прислал ссылку на десятиминутный ролик под названием «Голубой воздушный шар».

Вздохнув, Майкл открыл ссылку и прибавил звука. На экране появился кудрявый затылок главного героя. Оператор сфокусировался на шее, блестящей от пота. Камера съехала вниз; главный герой рисовал что-то на листе. Рисунок оживал на глазах: сначала появилась карандашная ракета, затем она ударилась о край листа, и вверх над листом поднялся ядерный гриб. Парень продолжал рисовать. Он рисовал бомбы, самолеты, черные облака и падающих человечков.

Очередная пацифистская лажа, подумал Майкл, но почему-то не закрыл вкладку браузера. Сидел и смотрел.

В какой-то момент камера пошла по кругу, и в кадре показалось смуглое лицо с раскосыми глазами. Актеру было лет семнадцать. Хотя, наверное, больше. Сосредоточенные глаза завораживали; операторская работа была ни к черту, режиссура хромала на обе ноги, но мальчишка приковывал внимание. Он сверлил лист остекленевшим взглядом. Нарисованные человечки погибали и исчезали, им на смену приходили другие человечки. Затем мальчишка заплакал, и пошел дождь. Заулыбался — вышло солнце. Он то гневался, то смеялся, то вдруг становился отстраненным и задумчивым. В чертах проглядывало что-то детское, но по-взрослому безумное. Иногда он оглядывался, словно искал покровителя, но комната была пуста.

Бог-подросток. Сопливо, но терпимо.

Майкл досмотрел короткометражку, отмотал назад и посмотрел еще раз.

Удивительно. Короткометражка оказалась позорной, но парень и впрямь был хорош.

 

4.

Пробы закончились в семь часов вечера. Майкл вышел в коридор, чтобы ответить на звонок инвесторов. Пока он разговаривал, Клод приплясывал вокруг него, как колдун вокруг костра.

— Ну что я говорил? Хорош? Скажи, хорош?

— Да хорош, хорош, только отцепись.

Клод издал ликующий вопль и потащил Майкла обратно в комнату. На диване сидел Милош, закинув ногу на ногу. Было видно, что парень ему тоже понравился. Милош воспрял духом и уже завел речь о каких-то там режиссерских приемах. Вот что такое хорошие пробы — парень еще не успел положить на стол листочки со сценарием, а режиссер уже промывает ему мозги.

Майкл присел в кресло рядом с диваном, не спуская глаз с актера. Юное дарование стояло у стены и внимательно слушало бредни Милоша, кивая в такт интонациям.

Дарование звали Саиф Патак. Две недели назад ему исполнилось двадцать лет. Росту в нем было метр шестьдесят. Тщедушный, гибкий и смуглый, он был похож на умную обезьянку. Большие глаза взирали на мир с проникновенным восторгом; было видно, что парень без ума от Милоша, от Клода, от Майкла, а особенно от того, что ему доверяют роль в фестивальном фильме.

В таком возрасте реклама стирального порошка — уже событие. И вдруг! Настоящая роль! В настоящем фильме!

Майклу стало смешно и горько. Он уже и забыл, как смотрят на мир начинающие актеры. Любая чушь кажется ужасно важной, съемки приобретают вселенское значение, а режиссер мнится богом, триединым в одном лице.

— Милош, — сказал Майкл. — На пару минут.

Милош прервал свой поток сознания, закрыл чакру и нехотя махнул рукой на дверь.

— Саиф, оставь нас.

Юное дарование вышло в коридор. Клод опять завел свою шарманку.

— Блеск! То, что надо! Какие перспективы, какое попадание в роль!

Еще немного, и он перешел бы на ультразвук. Его бы слышали только дельфины.

— Дыа, — благосклонно изрек Милош. — Пырспыктива есть.

Майкл попытался воззвать к здравому смыслу.

— Скажу прямо, меня пугает кураторский контракт. Непредсказуемая штука. Клод обмолвился, что у парня какой-то злостный куратор, а у нас сжатые сроки. Я пообещал инвесторам, что весь материал мы отснимем за полтора месяца. У нас нет времени цацкаться с драматической школой.

— Полтора месятса? — Милош поджал губы и глубокомысленно добавил: — Ыскусство — это вам не кошек рожать!

Замечание было метким, но Майкл решил проигнорировать его.

— Что, если парня сорвут на отчетный спектакль? В драматических школах с этим строго.

— А у них каникулы через неделю, — нашелся Клод. — А там уже контракт будет, договоримся с руководством, быстренько все подпишем...

— Ты мне зубы не заговаривай.

— Да какие зубы! Все на мази! Милош, скажи, мы берем Саифа?

— Добро, — заключил Милош.

— Вот видишь, Майкл. Режиссер считает, что дело верное. Я уверен, даже если появятся какие-нибудь проблемы... Заметь, я говорю «если»!.. Так вот, если они появятся, разве мы не разберемся с ними на честных переговорах?

— Клод, не смеши меня. Где ты, а где честные переговоры?

— Майкл, ты меня обижаешь. Я весь как стекло.

— Добро, — со значением повторил Милош.

Майкл скрипнул зубами. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться.

— Ну так что? — поторопил Клод. — Утверждаем? Майкл, мы все согласны, за тобой последнее слово.

— Ладно, будь по-вашему.

— Чудесно, просто чудесно! Пойду обговорю с Саифом детали контракта, а ты расскажи все шведам. Помяните мое слово, мы наблюдаем за рождением новой звезды!

У Майкла появилось плохое предчувствие. Саиф был органичен в роли сирийского беженца и на первый взгляд не вызывал никаких опасений. Но опыт подсказывал Майклу, что это неспроста.

Таково свойство объективной реальности: добро не бывает безнаказанным. Самые приятные вещи в мире ведут либо к ожирению, либо к разорению, либо к разбитому сердцу.

 

5.

Каждый человек должен иногда посвящать время самому себе. Не бегать с высунутым языком, успевая все и вся, не проглядывать перед сном книжку, потому что она мотивирует на саморазвитие или еще какое дерьмо, а просто быть с самим собой в комфортной обстановке.

Когда это говорил Майклу психотерапевт, звучало логично, умно и даже возвышенно. На практике это выглядело как героический отказ от смартфона на пятнадцать минут, торопливый ужин (быть с самим собой без параллельного занятия Майкл даже не пытался) и возврат к привычному ритму жизни. Курам на смех, короче. Но бросить было нельзя — это спустило бы в унитаз ежемесячные сессии и тонны бабла, на них потраченные.

Майкл старался. Готовка помогала — дисциплинировала и занимала время. Рядом с дымящимися кастрюлями смартфоном не помахаешь. В этот раз удалось отвлечься минут на двадцать, да и соус к пасте удался. Папа мог бы гордиться.

Телефон зазвонил как раз тогда, когда Майкл устроил задницу на стуле, взял вилку и придвинул к себе бокал вина. Из соседней комнаты звонок звучал особенно резко и обвиняюще — мол сидишь, жрешь? Наминая за обе щеки, миллионов не заработаешь.

Самосозерцание — напомнил себе Майкл. Комфортная обстановка. Я не хочу кончить жизнь полным психом. Я уже и так почти поехал.

Телефон не затыкался. Кто бы не был на том конце, срать он хотел на душевное здоровье Майкла.

Майкл прикрыл глаза. Месяц назад, устав от бесконечных гитарных переборов, он поставил стандартный рингтон, и теперь звук ввинчивался в мозг с упорством дрели.

— Алло!

— Майкл? — жизнерадостно проговорил Клод, как будто разговор с Фассбендером для него был самой приятной штукой на земле. — Привет! Слушай, тут один затык...

Майкл прикрыл глаза и сосчитал до десяти. Так и знал. Ни дня без херни — наш девиз.

— Что случилось?

— Да ничего страшного. Просто куратор нашей звезды прорезался. Хочет участвовать в съемках.

— Блядь, — веско сказал Майкл.

— Да не парься! Может, ему просто сценарий понравился. Поболтаем, выскажет он свое мнение, мы вежливо пошлем его в жопу... все как всегда.

— А контракт?

— Да подпишет он. Не дебил же он совсем, парнишке карьеру загубить. Я тут подумал — давай встретимся с ним на днях? Поговорим, уладим все...

Было в его голосе что-то до ужаса фальшивое, как кошачья струя в духах.

— Может, ты сам как-нибудь? Ты же мне обещал, что все будет в порядке.

— Не заводись! Все и будет в порядке. Я тебе адрес ресторана смской сброшу, окей? Я на среду столик заказал.

— Сбрось. И список запасных кандидатов на роль тоже сбрось. Я надеюсь, он у тебя есть.

— Фассбендер, ты пессимист.

— Иди на хер.

Клод, тертый калач, и ухом не повел. Попрощался и повесил трубку.

Майкл подошел к столу, мрачно опрокинул в себя бокал вина, с ненавистью посмотрел на смартфон и надавил кнопку отключения.

Вот вам всем. Подавитесь.

 

6.

Зная Клода, Майкл ждал, что ресторан окажется Макдаком или Бургер-Кингом. Пакистанской забегаловкой. На худой конец, корейским стрит-фудом. У Клода были странные представления о переговорах и о том, где их проводить.

Но на этот раз Клод прыгнул выше головы и нашел приличное место. Интерьер ресторана был прелестно старомоден. Из каждого угла прямо-таки веяло респектабельностью: столы из темного дерева подсвечивались классическими лампами с тканевым абажуром, стулья были оббиты старой кожей, и из курительной комнаты чуть-чуть тянуло табаком — но не дешевым, сигаретным, а хорошим, трубочным. Волей-неволей Майкл смягчился и подобрел.

Утром в ресторане было пусто. Официант принес Майклу кофе на медном подносе и три чашечки с разными видами сахара. Майкл поблагодарил, взял с журнального столика бумажную газету и пролистал сводки.

Газета тоже была приметой старомодности. На последней странице издательский дом печатал гороскопы. Майкл ознакомился с прогнозом для Овнов и узнал, что сегодня звезды обещают ему неземное счастье и головокружительный успех.

Ровно в одиннадцать на соседний стул приземлился Клод и сразу затараторил.

— Давно ждешь? Я не опоздал? А куратор опаздывает, да? Впрочем, я бы удивился, если бы он пришел вовремя. Ха-ха!

— М-да.

— Эй, не волнуйся. Не все же такие умницы, как ты. Я думал, он нормальный, а он тот еще фрукт. Но ничего, прорвемся. Тебе-то не впервой!

Опять одно и то же: лесть, грязные манипуляции и светская болтовня.

— Клод, — сказал Майкл спокойным голосом, — я не понимаю, что происходит. Сначала ты говоришь, что все решено, и вдруг выясняется, что куратор отклонил наши условия.

— Знаю, знаю, это ужасно.

— Дело не в том, что это ужасно. А в том, что это непредсказуемо. Что за тип этот куратор?

— Сейчас он придет, и сам узнаешь.

Уже второй раз в голосе Клода появилось что-то фальшивое. Сукин сын явно юлил, а Майкл был полон решимости выведать всю правду.

— Почему он говорит сначала одно, а потом другое?

— Майкл, перестань меня мучить! Еще не хватало вставать между вами.

Майкла встревожила фраза «между вами».

— В каком смысле между нами?

Клод заерзал на стуле.

— Он меня знает? — надавил Майкл. — Этот куратор?

— Ну-у-у… эмм-м-м… Пожалуй, можно и так сказать.

— Говори прямо.

Клод всплеснул руками.

— Ой, только не надо так на меня смотреть! Я не виноват, что он куратор! Я просто пытаюсь все уладить!

— Кто — он?

Клод сокрушенно помотал головой и уже открыл рот, чтобы признаться, но тут хлопнула тяжелая дверь. Майкл вскинул голову. Пожилой метрдотель с внушительными седыми усами учтиво наклонился к взъерошенному мужчине в поношенной кожаной куртке.

— У вас забронирован столик, сэр?

— Да, меня ждут, проверьте по спискам. Джеймс МакЭвой.

— Как?

— Мак-Э-Вой.

Майкл замер. Он уже не слушал Клода, а сверлил взглядом спину в кожаной куртке. Гость ресторана разделся, отдал куртку метрдотелю и повернулся к залу. Майкла обуяло ребяческое желание спрятаться под столом.

— Вот дерьмо.

— Что? — спросил Клод.

— Да так, знакомого увидел… Не дай бог сядет за соседний столик.

МакЭвой двинулся в их сторону. На ходу он расчесал пятерней гриву волос с проседью. Время его не пощадило. Он по-прежнему носил серые свитера и уродливые тяжелые ботинки, но если лет десять назад это придавало благородно-брутальный вид, то теперь отдавало старперством. Имиджмейкеры больше не работали над его образом, а модный дом «Прада» не предлагал контрактов. Кроме того, беспокойные годы после развода давали о себе знать. Когда кто-то долго и сильно бухает, это всегда оставляет неизгладимый отпечаток на лице.

С толикой злорадства Майкл подумал, что сам он выглядит гораздо лучше.

Впрочем, что уж теперь.

Несколько мгновений Майкл лихорадочно размышлял, здороваться или нет. Решил, что нет. Это лишнее. Он поспешно отвел глаза и сделал вид, что занят газетой.

Как назло, МакЭвой подошел прямо к столику. Боковым зрением Майкл видел его ширинку.

— Какие люди!

Игнорировать этот голос было невозможно. Майкл посмотрел снизу вверх. МакЭвой улыбался так ядовито, как могла бы улыбаться гремучая змея перед нападением.

Блядь. Блядь. Блядь.

— Старик, сто лет не виделись!

И лучше бы не виделись двести.

— Джеймс, — Майкл убедительно сыграл удивление. — Да, поразительно... Как ты?

— Спасибо, отлично. Как сам?

Идиотский вопрос.

— Тоже… Все прекрасно. Знакомься, это мой коллега Клод Бежо. С удовольствием поболтал бы с тобой, но у нас здесь переговоры...

— Понимаю, — сказал МакЭвой, отодвинул стул и сел за столик. — Работа заела, да?

Майкл посмотрел на Клода. Тот с готовностью протянул МакЭвою ладонь.

— Гляжу, ты до сих пор трудоголик, старина, — посочувствовал МакЭвой, пожав руку Клоду. — Ну ничего, сейчас быстренько раскидаем условия и пойдем по домам. Ты, главное, научись отдыхать, а то в твоем возрасте уже не побегаешь… Эй, официант! Чашечку кофе, будьте добры.

Майкл мучительно медленно соображал, что все это значит. Когда пауза перешла границы приличия, Клод тихо кашлянул.

— Майкл, вы, я вижу, уже знакомы... но я... в общем... мистер МакЭвой — куратор Саифа.

— Куратор? — тупо переспросил Майкл.

— Да, именно. Помнишь, мы говорили о проблемах с кураторским контрактом...

Из головы начисто вымело все контракты. Теперь Майкл думал только о МакЭвое.

Боже, нарочно не придумаешь. Почти десять лет Майкл успешно избегал любой точки пересечения с этим типом — и вдруг так глупо лоханулся. Как можно было не выведать у Клода имя?

Спокойно. Самосозерцание. Настроиться на поток, отбросить все лишнее...

К черту.

При всей своей потасканности МакЭвой сиял, как начищенный медный таз.

— Майкл, — позвал Клод, — ты меня слушаешь?

— Да. Разумеется.

— Я как раз спрашивал, что вы думаете о совместном сотрудничестве.

«В гробу я его видел», — подумал Майкл, но не успел и рта раскрыть.

— Все прекрасно, — сказал МакЭвой. — Не вижу никаких проблем.

Похоже, с годами он не только обтрепался, но еще и ослеп.

Майкл решил зайти издалека.

— Значит, ты теперь только преподаешь?

Он сделал акцент на слове «только», но МакЭвой пропустил его мимо ушей.

— Да, у меня как раз выпускной курс в драматической школе. Прекрасные ребята, особая система обучения актерскому мастерству. Мы прорабатываем новую методику работы со студентами…

Майкл вставил шпильку:

— И как, получается?

Принесли кофе. Улыбка ни на секунду не сходила с лица МакЭвоя.

— Конечно. Мой курс — лучший в Англии.

— Да что ты.

— А Саиф — мой лучший студент. Вам повезло, что его не сцапали в Болливуде.

Повезло так повезло. Повезлее не бывает!

— А в чем, собственно, заключается система обучения?

— О, мы комбинируем методы Станиславского с новейшими идеями. У нас жесткий отбор и мало студентов в группе. Благодаря этому каждый студент получает от преподавателя максимум. Никто не погружается в проекты студентов так, как мы. С полной отдачей! Именно поэтому мне жизненно необходимо участвовать во всех съемках Саифа. Конечно, в рамках школы такое внимание к студентам очень дорого, но Саиф выиграл грант и покрыл расходы на обучение. Говорю же, он самый лучший.

Майкла раздражало, как складно МакЭвой разговаривает. Ни одного «блядь», ни одной запинки, и даже шотландский акцент звучит умеренно. Похоже, харахорился перед Клодом. Создавалось обманчивое впечатление, что он приличный человек.

Майкл поднес чашку к губам и заметил:

— Что-то я ни разу не слышал о такой системе.

МакЭвой улыбнулся еще ядовитее.

— Разумеется. У тебя ведь не было опыта в настоящем театре… Хотя нет, погоди. Ты вроде в студенчестве играл в «Бешеных псах»? А мы, кстати, ставим Гарольда Пинтера и Сэмюэля Бэккета.

Майкл скрипнул зубами.

С-с-с-сукин сын.

— Отойду на минутку, — сказал МакЭвой. — Не обсуждайте условия без меня.

С этими словами он удалился к двери с табличкой WC. Едва МакЭвой исчез за дверью, Клод повернулся к Майклу.

— Бога ради! Сделай лицо попроще!

— На себя посмотри. Ты даже словом не обмолвился, что куратор — МакЭвой.

— Ну, Майки, будь благоразумен… Какая теперь разница? Вам еще проект вместе делать.

— Клод, дорогой мой. Последнее дело, которое мы делали вместе, — устраивали апокалипсис на съемках «Людей Икс».

Клод цокнул языком.

— Не упрямься.

— А ты не включай дурака. Ты не видишь, что происходит? Сначала он согласился, а потом открыл документы и увидел в них мое имя. Он десять лет ждал, когда представится шанс довести меня до ручки. И ты дал ему этот шанс! Спасибо тебе большое.

— Майкл, прости, конечно, но мир не крутится вокруг тебя.

— Тогда почему он передумал, когда получил инфу о съемках? Почему? Скажи, раз такой умный!

— Хватит.

— Клод, я клянусь, он полный псих, и вдобавок ненавидит меня.

— Не говори ерунды. За что?

Да, хороший вопрос. Майкл не мог ответить честно, поэтому сделал вид, что не расслышал.

— Ты просто не знаешь МакЭвоя. Брать его на работу опасно, он сорвет нам съемки...

— Тише, он возвращается.

Майкл сердито фыркнул. МакЭвой подошел к столику, сел и шумно отхлебнул кофе из чашки.

— Так о чем мы говорили?

— О том, что есть некоторые сложности.

— Сложности? — изумился МакЭвой. — Что за сложности?

Ладно, подумал Майкл. Пусть МакЭвой свинья, но надо признать, что эта свинья по-прежнему хорошо играет.

— Видишь ли, я не совсем понимаю некоторые вещи… Может быть, ты мне объяснишь.

— Я весь внимание, — с готовностью отозвался МакЭвой.

— Очень похвально, что ты вкладываешь столько сил в своих студентов, но съемочный процесс…

— Если ты о качестве фильма, то лично я считаю, что картина станет лучше, если исполнителя главной роли будет курировать опытный человек.

— Но у нас есть режиссер. Он отвечает за видение.

— Ну, Майкл, ты будто никогда не работал с режиссерами. Режиссеры разные бывают. Ваш, кажется, сделал всего пару фильмов? Многообещающая звезда, но, прямо скажем, с опытом у него напряженка… Другое дело — если в любой момент Саифа сможет поддержать преподаватель.

Майкл поймал его на слове.

— Да-да. Меня беспокоит «любой момент». Зачем постоянно присутствовать на площадке?

— Ради Саифа, конечно!

Врет и не краснеет.

— У тебя ведь есть и другие студенты. Разве они не заслуживают внимания?

— Мои студенты очень самостоятельные. Они готовят отчетный спектакль.

— Я правильно понимаю: другие студенты более самостоятельны, чем Саиф?

На миг в глазах МакЭвоя промелькнуло такое выражение, что Майкл порадовался присутствию Клода.

— Мой график — мои проблемы, — елейным голосом сказал МакЭвой. — Буду ездить в школу пару раз в неделю в первой половине дня. К тому же сейчас каникулы, так что беспокоиться не о чем.

Аргументы заканчивались. Майкл почти исчерпал запас цензурных выражений, и пришлось прибегнуть к последнему козырю.

— Это тоже меня беспокоит. Видишь ли, я боюсь поставить тебя в неудобное положение.

МакЭвой аж опешил. Даже Клод — и тот покосился на Майкла с недоверием.

— Съемки длятся чуть больше месяца. Посередине перерыв. Первая часть съемок выпадает на ваши каникулы, но вот вторая…

— Сказал же — я обо всем позабочусь.

— Конечно-конечно. Но тут такое дело… У нас ограниченный бюджет. Сам понимаешь, это авторское кино. Инвесторы из фондов развития требуют отчетность за каждую мелочь. Я был бы очень рад снова с тобой поработать, но… Боюсь, наш бюджет не предусматривает ни одного евроцента на консультантов и кураторов.

Клод заволновался. Он выпрямился по струнке и тревожно перебегал взглядом с одного собеседника на другого. МакЭвой, в свою очередь, буравил Майкла страшными глазами.

— Прости, — неискренне сказал Майкл.

МакЭвой быстрым движением облизал нижнюю губу, снова запустил пятерню в волосы и заявил:

— Майкл, ты меня обижаешь. Неужели ты думаешь, что я делаю это ради денег? Что ты! Ни в жизнь! Конечно же, речь не идет о гонораре. Разве что компенсация за разъезды...

— Увы, увы. Мы не можем себе это позволить.

— ...но в крайнем случае я готов обойтись и без этого. Я читал сценарий и считаю, что у этого фильма есть все шансы. В таких случаях расходы ничего не значат. Да и какие расходы? Ерунда. Мы же не бедные люди. Считай это моей творческой инвестицией в европейский артхаус.

Ничего себе, как загнул.

Майкл не нашелся, что сказать. К счастью, в эту секунду в его кармане завибрировал телефон. Схватившись за него, как за Священный Грааль, Майкл прижал трубку к уху и жестом указал на выход — мол, прошу меня простить, ваша компания бесценна, но звонки, инвесторы, работа...

МакЭвой опять улыбнулся — ласково-ласково. Он знал, что победил, и не стеснялся демонстрировать превосходство. Майкл бросил на стол купюру и позорно сбежал к гардеробу. МакЭвой даже не оглянулся.

— Так вот, — сказал Клод, — вернемся к делу. Съемки начнутся через неделю. Когда вы сможете приехать в Бристоль?

Ну все. Труба.

 

  
**Глава 2**

  
1.

Майкл прикрыл глаза и снова досчитал до десяти. Если так пойдет, надо начинать считать не абстрактно, а предметно. Овец в Шотландии, звезды на небе — что-нибудь внушительно бесконечное.

— Повторяю еще раз, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно. — Где сортир? Сор-тир. Туалет. Ватерклозет. Где?

Двое рабочих в застиранных синих робах смотрели на него младенчески чистыми глазами. Наняли их на месте, потому что так было дешевле.

— Так, эта... — протянул тот, что повыше, с копной рыжих волос, неожиданно уложенных в подобие прически. — Про сортир ничего не было сказано.

— Я сам, собственными глазами видел эту строчку в райдере. Не далее как неделю назад.

— Не, не, — поддержал товарища второй, пониже, в засаленной кепке. — Не было ничо насчет сортира, Джим верно говорит.

Майкл дошел до сотой воображаемой шотландской овцы. Овца была черная, и ее морда явственно кого-то напоминала.

— Гоните сюда вашего босса, ребята, — сказал Майкл. — Я подожду.

Съемки разместились в Бристоле без какой-либо высшей цели, но сейчас Майкл втайне радовался — хер знает, как МакЭвой будет гонять сюда из Лондона каждый день (а может, из Эдинбурга, где там у них эта чертова школа, он не интересовался). Под декорации подходил любой условно-европейский город, и Майкл выбирал почти наугад. Тем более, с местной администрацией удалось на диво легко договориться.

В первую неделю по плану стояли съемки в палаточном городке беженцев. Таких сцен было не очень много, и Майкл рассчитывал быстро отснять материал и перейти к городским сценам, которых было побольше. Хвост фильма снимали в студии в Лондоне, но до этого надо было еще дожить.

— Проблемы какие-то? — перед ним возник высокий хлыщ в драной куртке.

В углу рта у хлыща тлела сигарета. Майкл взглянул на него, и впервые за пять лет захотелось покурить.

— Всего одна, — отозвался он. — Где сортир?

— Какой сортир?

— Обыкновенный! Тут должны быть биотуалеты, несколько штук. А я их почему-то не вижу.

— Не, я такого не помню.

Майкл заподозрил, что над ним издеваются.

— Приятель, — задушевно произнес он. — Тут чертова прорва людей. Ты себе как это представляешь — все будут бегать в соседний Макдональдс? Или до гостиницы? Гадить в кустах?!

Хлыщ с независимым видом прикусил кончик сигареты.

— Мне мистер О’Нил ничего такого не говорил. Я думал, у вас свои.

Подумалось с легкой грустью: вот о чем ты мечтал. Продюсирование авторского кино. На словах высокое искусство, а на деле — ругань из-за пары сортиров.

— У нас нет своих сортиров, — сказал Майкл. — Честное слово. Поэтому договорись с кем-нибудь, чтоб нам привезли ваши. Счет пришлешь по прежнему адресу.

Милош появился на площадке заспанный, недовольный и завернутый в белый плащ. Для полноты образа не хватало только шляпы и сигареты.

— Кто назначыл съемки на этот время? — недовольно проворчал он. — Я еле встал.

— У нас сроки поджимают, — пожал плечами Майкл. — И ты сам хотел, чтобы со светом все было максимально естественно.

Милош махнул на него рукой, повернулся к своей ассистентке и капризным голосом попросил кофе.

Ассистенты деловито сновали по парку, устанавливая шатры. На большую массовку денег не хватало, поэтому между шатрами разгуливала небольшая группа людей, призванная изображать толпу. Майкл невыгодно стоял — в самой середине площадки, вид имел независимый и ответственный, и поэтому его дергали каждые пять минут.

— Мистер Фассбендер!

Майкл обернулся, заранее состроив озабоченное выражение лица. Но это был Саиф, полумертвый от волнения и радости. Глаза у него сияли, а куртка была драная настолько, что больно смотреть. Майкл едва не прослезился — вспомнились собственные шмотки во время оно. Стало немного стыдно за пристрастие к дизайнерским ботинкам.

— Привет, — он попытался выглядеть как можно дружелюбнее. — Ты чего так рано? У нас по плану сцены с массовкой.

— Хотел заранее посмотреть, где работать. Мистер МакЭвой всегда говорит, что надо хорошо знать площадку. Это необходимое условие плодотворной работы.

Парнишка явно цитировал.

— Насмотришься еще, — проворчал Майкл.

— Нет, мы специально приехали. То есть, конечно, мистер МакЭвой еще не здесь, но он звонил, обещал с минуты на минуту... А вообще, — нелогично добавил Саиф. — Это здорово.

— Что — здорово? — тупо спросил Майкл.

— Работать с вами вместе. Знаете, я все фильмы ваши совместные видел. И всегда поражался, как можно было из такого материала сделать глубокую роль!

Майкл приподнял бровь. Лицо у парнишки выражало искренность до такой степени, что стало не по себе.

— И знаете, мне особенно запомнился момент, когда...

Кто-то от всей души треснул Майкла по плечу. Он обернулся. Конечно, МакЭвой стоял тут как тут — бодрый и цветущий, как слегка небритая майская роза. От него несло свежемолотым кофе и наигранным энтузиазмом.

У Майкла заныли зубы.

— Саиф, ты напрасно отвлекаешь мистера Фассбендера от работы, — нравоучительно заметил Джеймс. — У него столько ответственности!

— Ничего, я всегда найду время для исполнителя главной роли, — заверил Майкл.

— Не скромничай! Продюсеры бесконечно далеки от актерской работы.

— Я не успел настолько отойти.

— Это в любом случае уже не твои проблемы.

— Здесь все — моя проблема.

— Эй, мистер! — хлыщ с сигаретой спешил к нему, расталкивая толпу. — Ваши сортиры привезли! Куда ставить?

МакЭвой старательно сдерживал улыбку.

Лучше б заржал.

— Не буду тебя отвлекать, — вежливо сказал он, подхватил Саифа под локоть и свинтил в неизвестном направлении.

Денек обещал быть адовым. Майкл смутно подозревал, что с его понятием об ответственности продюсером становиться не следовало. Младший ассистент режиссера — потолок. Ответственно подходить к выносу мусора, копированию сценариев и подаче кофе. Но жизнь сложилась по-другому, и у Майкла даже не было времени как следует об этом пожалеть.

Костюмерша, тиская его рукав, сообщила, что по пути потерялся целый ящик с костюмами, и теперь придется, наверное, бежать в ближайший секонд-хенд. Они так делали как-то, когда снимали «Доктора» — и ничего, обошлось.

Ответственный за кейтеринг пожаловался на несвежие овощи. Со спины подкрался Милош и предъявил забрызганные по колено брюки — он не может так работать, разве нельзя обеспечить нормальные условия? Свежепривезенные биотуалеты не закрывались, а если дверь и удавалось захлопнуть, то минимум на полчаса, в течение которых заключенный в сортире бился, как птица в клетке, вызывая у окружающих нездоровый ажиотаж.

Словом, все, что могло пойти не так, шло не так.

Съемки тоже вроде бы шли — то тут, то там можно было наткнуться на небритого чувака с камерой и фанатичным взглядом. К ограде стягивались зеваки, ведомые древним инстинктом любопытства. Массовка медленно, но верно принимала надлежаще измученный вид, как и подобает беженцам.

Пробежавшись пару раз по всем локациям и решив пару десятков проблем, Майкл немного успокоился. Контроль ситуации всегда действовал на него благотворно. Правда, присутствие МакЭвоя раздражало по-прежнему. Майкл грешным делом думал, что тому быстро надоест шляться по площадке бесплатно. Ничуть!

Джеймс вместе с Саифом носились, как заводные игрушки — там постоять, повтыкать в пейзаж, тут присмотреться к декорациям, присесть поболтать с участником массовки. Даже с Милошем умудрились поговорить — вернее, это он говорил, а МакЭвой иногда значительно кивал головой. Майкл, проносясь мимо в вихре дел, старался лишний раз не останавливаться.

В середине дня он заметил, что дошло дело и до главного героя — Саиф стоял перед камерой, и даже с позиции Майкла было видно, что он страшно нервничает. Парень потел, переминался с ноги на ногу — но все равно играл. Майкл даже замедлил шаг, а потом и вовсе остановился.

В том, чтобы смотреть съемки со стороны, нет ничего особенно увлекательного. Актер погружен в создание образа перед камерой. Без наложения музыки, звуков и соответствующего антуража почти каждая сцена кажется со стороны глупым кривлянием. Но Саиф создавал кино из ничего. Да, он нацеливался на камеру и говорил заученные фразы, но что-то в этом пареньке прорывалось наружу, и за этим прорывом наблюдать было увлекательно и немного обидно.

Милош одобрительно бурчал что-то, пихая оператора в плечо, чтоб тот перестроил ракурс. МакЭвой возник у подопечного сбоку, дружески приобнял за плечи, забормотал на ухо. Ни дать ни взять джедай и юный падаван.

Да ты в лучшие свои годы не был даже вполовину так же талантлив, — адресно подумал Майкл. Яйца курицу не учат. Или там про другое? Учить рыбу плавать — кажется, так говорят.

Он никогда не был силен в народных оборотах. Вот Джеймс да — он мог ввернуть бабушкино присловье в любой разговор, и это всегда бесило именитых журналистов, которые собирались беседовать с богемой, а обнаруживали себя на скамейке возле паба.

Что за ерунда в голову лезет.  
Обед пережили мирно. Милош по-пижонски заказал себе еду из ближайшего ресторана, сам Майкл поел со всеми, а МакЭвой с Саифом уединились за дальним столиком и принялись шушукаться, позабыв о еде. Это невольно раздражало. Выглядело так, как будто Джеймс и впрямь заботливый куратор, а не надоедливый и полностью двинутый сукин сын.

Майкл отвернулся, быстро доел и побежал по делам.

К вечеру группа более или менее вошла в колею. Майкл всегда это отчетливо видел — как люди начинают срабатываться, лажи становится меньше, а дела — больше. Он и сам как-то уладил текущие дела и перестал в этой круговерти следить за МакЭвоем.

Да и сколько можно? Они оба — взрослые люди. Мало ли что случилось сто лет назад. Может, просто не стоит загоняться. Пора поверить, что чувак искренне хочет продвинуть своего ученика. Не совсем же невероятная ситуация.

То есть, разумеется, МакЭвой — та еще свинья. Наглый, невоспитанный, непредсказуемый ублюдок. Но ведь был женат. И жена у него была нормальная — чего уж там, отличная была жена. И друзья были. И карьера какая-никакая.

— Ну, как сортиры? — участливо спросил голос над ухом. — Я прямо волновался.

— Руководителю приходится решать самые разные проблемы, — значительно сказал Майкл. — Со стороны рядовых сотрудников они, конечно, кажутся не такими уж важными...

— Нет, что ты! Я ни в коем случае не преуменьшаю твою роль! Создание условий для настоящих актеров — это очень важно!

Саиф стоял рядом и вертел головой, как собака, следящая за теннисным матчем.

Майкл решил не поддаваться на такой детский выпад.

— Все улажено.

МакЭвой закивал.

— Ты прекрасно умеешь улаживать проблемы, Майкл, всегда тебе в этом завидовал. Но все же не переработай. В твоем возрасте это уже небезопасно.

Повторяется, — азартно подумал Майкл.

— Ты тоже береги себя.

— До завтра, — пискнул Саиф, не вполне понимая, что происходит, но преисполненный желания соблюсти приличия.

Приличия. Ха-ха.

 

2.

На второй день посыпались неприятности. Сначала Милош два часа выстраивал кадр, потом актриса, играющая мать, запорола пять дублей. Осветители ругались на погоду. Начался дождь. Режиссер монтажа по имени Оливер клялся, что состыковать в одну сцену вчерашние кадры с дождем и сегодняшние без дождя не получится. Милош воздел руки к небу и повелительным тоном заявил:

— Кромокай.

— Чего-чего?

— Кро-мо-кай.

— Что, блин?

— Ты! Вешать! Кромокай!

Оливер поймал за рукав пробегающего мимо Майкла.

— Ты понимаешь, чего он хочет?

— Кромокай! — ревел Милош. — Тупица! Задница! Кромокай!

— На себя посмотри!

— Ходь до рити! Кро-мо-кай!

— Хромакей, — расшифровал Майкл. — Милош, я в сотый раз тебе повторяю: у нас не предусмотрена компьютерная графика для постобработки пейзажей.

Милош разразился чешскими междометиями с вкраплением словацких ругательств, устроил колоссальный скандал и с чувством швырнул стаканчик с кофе в стену трейлера. Брызги кофе разлетелись по стенам, асфальту и ассистентке. Майкл извинился перед девушкой, отвел Милоша в сторону и объяснил, что так дела не делаются. Милош громогласно обозвал его то ли старым козлом, то ли мудрым послом.

Послом, — трусливо решил Майкл. Ссориться было некогда.

Дождь изменил планы. Съемочная группа готовилась к смене сцены. Пока Саифа гримировали, МакЭвой стоял рядом с режиссером монтажа, кивал с видом знатока и соглашался, что снимать в дождь нельзя, а природу не переспоришь.

Когда Майкл пробегал мимо, МакЭвой повернулся к нему и состроил сочувственную мину. Майкл даже замедлился.

— Что?

— Да так, — сказал МакЭвой. — Хотел сказать, что восхищаюсь твоей работой.

— Неужели?

— Да-да. Позволь выразить тебе полную и безоговорочную поддержку.

— Вот спасибо, — сердечно ответил Майкл. — Куда я без твоей поддержки...

— Уму непостижимо, с чем тебе приходится иметь дело. Я бы так не смог. Мне даже послышалось, что Милош назвал тебя старым козлом. И как только у него язык повернулся. Ты ведь у нас маститый продюсер, король киностудий...

— Тебе послышалось, — твердо сказал Майкл.

Несколько мгновений они молча сверлили друг друга взглядами. МакЭвой первым нарушил молчание.

— Конечно, старина, — он раскованно улыбнулся. — Не такой уж ты и старый. Всего на три года старше меня.

Майкл машинально поправил:

— На два года.

— А, по-моему, больше двух.

— Два года и две с половиной недели.

МакЭвой цокнул языком.

— Ого. Кто бы мог подумать, что ты помнишь, когда у меня день рождения.

Майкл не нашелся, что сказать. Вдруг ему стало ужасно неловко — так неловко, что захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, послать к черту Милоша, схватить чемодан и уехать на Тенерифе. А лучше на Ямайку. На худой конец, подошли бы и пляжи ЮАР.

На лице МакЭвоя появилось до боли знакомое выражение. Майкл знал его со времен съемок «Первого класса»: гляди, как ловко я тебя уел. Насладившись произведенным эффектом, МакЭвой обернулся и спокойно продолжил беседу с режиссером монтажа.

И если до этой минуты Майкл еще сомневался в злостном умысле МакЭвоя, то теперь все сомнения отпали. В эволюционной теории содержится множество ошибок, но в то, что у человека много общих генов со свиньей, Майкл вполне верил. Особенно у некоторых представителей человечества. Особенно у шотландцев.

Впрочем, Джеймс — далеко не гомо сапиенс. Джеймс МакЭвой — настоящий вирус.

Непостижимым образом выяснилось, что МакЭвоя любят все. Статисты жали ему руку, просили автограф и удалялись пить пиво после тяжелого дня. Операторы звали в курилку, называли «своим парнем» и обсуждали ракурсы и свет. Даже ассистентка Милоша, чистое и забитое создание, робко улыбалась и сплетничала о каких-то общих знакомых. Убей господь, откуда у них вообще общие знакомые?

Майкл этого феномена не понимал, но уяснил — надо смириться. Обаяние Джеймса било наотмашь, и люди с неокрепшей психикой поддавались ему, как крысы гаммельнскому дудочнику.

Что до Майкла, то с ним пиво никто не пил. Вероятно, статус не позволял. Не то чтобы Майкл горел желанием, но тем не менее.

Следующие три дня превратились в пытку. Милош капризничал, как старая бабка. Пресловутый хромакей был только верхушкой айсберга. Гению разонравился город, статисты, оператор и даже номер в гостинице. Майкл проскакал вокруг режиссера полтора дня, а потом плюнул. В конце концов, нельзя же выкаблучиваться вечно.

Кое-как через губу досняли нужные кадры. Дождь кончился.

— Микаэль, я так не мочь! — Милош всплеснул руками. — Это немыслительно!

— Что еще? — устало отозвался Майкл.

— Я увыдеть в хороде чудесный булочный. Такой, знаешь, эвропейски. Буржуазыя. Само то.

— И?

— Мне отказать! Я просыл лишь полдня!

— Так не принято, — в который раз принялся объяснять Майкл, наскоро припоминая, где в сценарии была булочная. — Надо договориться с хозяином.

— У нас я такие сцены за полчаса снымать, — набычился Милош. — Люды не хотеть помочь искусству!

— Люди хотят денег. Ты можешь выбрать другое место? Не булочную?

— Что значыт другое место? Ты в уме? Может, мне и сценарый перепысать, чтобы фильм снять, не выходя из вонючего павыльона, — ты этого хотеть?!

— Милош, — монотонности в голосе Майкла мог позавидовать самый занудный и терпеливый школьный учитель. — В сценарии изначально не было никакой булочной. Была бы — ты бы там уже снимал.

— Я теперь и сценарый менять не могу? Я режыссер или хрен собачый?!

— Милош...

— Что ты от меня хотеть, Микаэль?

— Что б ты прекратил выебываться, — честно сказал Майкл и тут же прикусил язык.

Глаза Милоша метали молнии. На секунду показалось, что он сейчас разорется, но обошлось — завернулся в шарф и гордой походкой удалился к своему креслу.

Майкл устало потер глаза и объявил перерыв. Теперь надо будет извиняться. Артхауса захотелось. Не мог выбрать обычного голливудского неудачника — сколько их там пасется, есть и вполне приличные. Нет, надо было непременно капризного славянского придурка.

И вот полюбуйся. Сам виноват.

Вернувшись от кофейного автомата, Майкл обнаружил значительное изменение картины. У кресла Милоша справа стоял Саиф, почтительно навострив уши, а слева — МакЭвой. Судя по взмахам рук, он вещал что-то увлекательное. Милош прислушался, вдруг улыбнулся и закивал.

— Прачешный, — сказал он в полный голос. — Микаэль, ты можешь договориться с прачешный?

— Может, — уверенно ввернул Джеймс. — Он у нас все может.

Ах ты ж блядь.

 

3.

— Не то!

От богатырского окрика пожилая хозяйка прачечной съежилась и только потом поняла, что обращаются не к ней.

Милош разочарованно покачал головой. Он не сводил глаз с Саифа. Саиф под прицелом камеры понуро опустил голову, готовясь выслушать троекратное «фи».

— Совершенно не то! — поддержал нового друга МакЭвой. — Саиф, ты пойми — это ведь попытка социализации. Попытка сойти за нормального человека, с его проблемами и надеждами, влиться в социум!

Майкл перевернул страницу и в пятый раз прочел заголовок статьи.

— Еще дубль!

Оператор тихо выматерился.

Саиф невероятно артистично открыл дверцу стиральной машины и вороватым движением бросил туда носки. Можно было подумать, что это движение исполнено глубокого смысла и символизирует собой что-то очень важное.

— Еще!

Лицо Милоша сияло восторгом вдохновения.

— Микаэль, а ты мочь найти нам кныжный? Или нет! Лучше букиныстически!  
  
А пососать не завернуть? — тоскливо подумал Майкл.

Вечером он прицельно перечитал сценарий, а поутру еле дождался, пока Джеймс появится на площадке, цапнул его под локоть и повел в сторону.  
  
— Эй, полегче!

МакЭвой вывернулся и шагнул подальше, опасливо оглядываясь. Вдалеке замер Саиф. Съемочная группа зевала, выстроившись в очередь за кофе.

— Ты чего?

— Прекращай, — сказал Майкл.

— Что именно?

— Не прикидывайся. Я понял, что ты хочешь сделать.

Лицо Джеймса приняло участливое выражение.

— Фассбендер, ты чего? — заботливо спросил он. — Перегрелся? Или не завтракал?

— Так не пойдет. Я понимаю, ты меня не любишь, но давай без этого.

— Если ты не скажешь простым языком, боюсь, я....

— Булочная! — рыкнул Майкл. На площадке кто-то подпрыгнул. — И прачечная! И этот, мать его, букинистический магазин! Этого не было в сценарии!

— Теперь есть.

— Ты решил спеться с Милошем, чтобы мне насолить — понимаю. Но затягивать съемки — не стоит.

Джеймс вздохнул. Он убедительно разыгрывал старую сцену: я не я, и лошадь не моя.

— Ты больной?

— А ты здоровый?!

Пауза растянулась секунды на три.

— Завидно, да? — тихо сказал МакЭвой.

Майкл оторопел.

— Конечно, я нормально общаюсь с людьми. Тебе-то эта опция недоступна. Ты же у нас звезда.

— Чего?

— Того!

Совсем с катушек съехал, решил Майкл. Всемирная организация здравоохранения предупреждала, а МакЭвою хоть бы что.

— Если тебе не нравится быть вздорным старым козлом, то это не мои проблемы, усек?

— Каким, нахрен, козлом? Ты что несешь?

У Джеймса в глазах разгорался огонек, который не сулил ничего хорошего.

И снова в голове Майкла мелькнула трусливая мысль: старик, не лезь в это. Сам знаешь — ничем хорошим такое не кончается. Нервы уже не те, возраст не тот, химия не та, да и вообще — все не то.

— Заговор он целый разгадал! Делать мне больше нечего! Фильм я тебе хочу испортить! У тебя всегда с людьми было не особо, вот только масонские козни тут не при чем!

Майкл вдохнул и выдохнул, но это не помогло.

— Слушай, ты, — начал он, шагая ближе.

— Нет, это ты послушай, — Джеймс тоже шагнул вперед и оказался так близко, что хоть пульс считай. — Тронешь меня хоть пальцем, и я подам на тебя в суд.

У него были яркие, красивые, ужасно злые глаза. На лбу блестели капли пота, а седина в волосах путала все карты.

Какая, к черту, седина? МакЭвою не может быть полтос. Он вечно тридцатилетний, как в «Первом классе».

Опять «Первый класс». Да что ж такое.

— За домогательство? — глупо спросил Майкл.

Шутка была так себе.

— Отъебись, — зло бросил Джеймс, развернулся и пошел обратно.

Майкл еще долго стоял, разглядывая стену и пытаясь успокоить дыхание. Казалось, вся съемочная группа смотрит на него. Стена смотрит на него. Кофейный автомат, камеры и режиссерские стулья.

 

4.

  
Приятелей у Майкла было полно. А вот близких людей почти не было. Он сам не понял, как так вышло: детей он не завел, даже ни разу не женился. С родственниками общался по праздникам, и только с сестрой переписывался по электронной почте.

Сестра Майкла работала психологом. Она умела слушать и охотно выражала дружеское участие, но Майкл смутно подозревал, что с его помощью она собирает материалы для диссера.

Неделя съемок измотала его в край. Он уже видеть не мог бристольскую гостиницу, от кейтеринга тошнило, а один вид белого плаща Милоша вызывал тоску и желание повеситься на ближайшем суку. Майкл остро нуждался в просвете. Надо было хотя бы на два дня уехать куда-нибудь и забыть о съемочной площадке. Единственное спасение не заставило себя ждать — Стив Маккуин как раз приехал в Лондон на открытие арт-фестиваля.

Как же так: фестиваль — и без Маккуина. Гроза без молний и небо без солнца. Майкл не мог упустить его.

Время портило все, но только не старину Маккуина. Стив был надежен и неизменен, как скала. Большой, лобастый и черный, словно ночь, он по-прежнему распространял вокруг себя ауру мудрости, трезвости и здравомыслия — даже в пятницу вечером в шумном ресторане. Майклу особенно нравилась внушительная шея Стива, небрежно обмотанная лиловым шарфом. Эта шея с давних пор ассоциировалась у него с уверенностью.

— Майки, дорогой мой, — Стив элегантно присел сел за соседний стул и с нежностью приобнял Майкла за плечи. — Два месяца ни слуху ни духу. Я начал думать, что ты больше меня не любишь.

— Побойся бога, это невозможно.

— Еще и льстишь. Как тебе не стыдно.

— Давай выпьем.

Майкл заказал две порции виски — себе и Стиву. Стив смотрел на него гипнотизирующим взглядом. Волей-неволей Майкл расслабился. Одним махом он опрокинул в себя порцию виски и вытер губы.

— Оу, — сказал Маккуин. — Знакомые симптомы… Ну, как дела, Майки?

Майкл не стал лукавить и ответил прямо:

— Дерьмово.

Пластичное лицо Маккуина стало скорбной маской.

— Даже так…

В животе стало горячо, а язык сам собой развязался. Выслушав поток откровений, Стив покачал головой.

— Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. На съемочной площадке люди должны любить друг друга. Съемки — это про то, как быть вместе.

Майкл усмехнулся.

— С возрастом ты становишься слишком добрым.

— Нет, Майки. Просто ты становишься злым.

Как всегда, Стив был наблюдателен и точен в выражениях. Майкл вздохнул и махнул пробегавшей мимо девушке в форме. Сегодня он твердо вознамерился безобразно нажраться.

Вон, МакЭвою можно было, а ему что, нельзя?

— Я, значит, злой. Ты просто не представляешь, что эта сволочь творит на площадке!

Маккуин многозначительно хмыкнул и воззрился на Майкла с мудрой печалью, как Будда с древней фрески.

— Нет, не смей. Не смотри на меня так. Стив, точно тебе говорю, он хочет испоганить мне работу, — напирал Майкл. — Тебя там просто не было...

— И слава богу. Я твой ритм не выдержу. Вот послушай, тут на днях была история…

Стив умел мощно задвигать. В его историях обычно прятался целый роман с сиквелом и приквелом. Почему-то сейчас это не производило никакого впечатления. Слова обтекали Майкла, как вода, а сам он варился в котле недобрых мыслей, преимущественно одних и тех же.

— Это все МакЭвой. Послал же его черт… Что он думает — что на нем свет клином сошелся? Таких МакЭвоев на каждом углу знаешь сколько?

Стив взял стакан с виски и пригубил. И, кажется, не обиделся на то, что его не дослушали.

— Надо думать, тысячи...

— Вот именно! Тысячи! Официант, принесите еще виски!

Стив вздохнул, выдержал паузу и вкрадчиво осведомился:

— Дорогой мой, что ты собираешься с этим делать?

— С чем — с МакЭвоем?

— Допустим.

— Я собираюсь выбить из него дурь, — решительно заявил Майкл.

И правда, отличная идея. И чего раньше в голову не пришло?

— Опять встрял, да? — сочувственно спросил Стив. — А ведь столько лет прошло… Ей-богу, это забавно.

Майкл замер, выпрямился на стуле и даже слегка протрезвел от неожиданности.

— О чем это ты?

Стив постучал пальцами по столешнице.

— Давай-ка я начну издалека… В следующем году будет двадцать лет, как мы знакомы.

— Двадцать? — ужаснулся Майкл. — Быть не может.

— Ну почему же… Как сейчас помню. Ты пришел на пробы «Голода», вел себя очень нагло и действовал мне на нервы. Хамил, ругался…

— Я просто хотел произвести на тебя впечатление.

— О, и тебе удалось. Я был впечатлен, с какими негодяями приходится иметь дело.

— Ты тоже не подарок.

— Да, но это детали... Так вот, Майки. Ты для меня как стекло. Если собираешься морочить голову, выбери кого попроще… Кстати, у тебя есть кто-нибудь?

— В смысле?

— Девушка есть?

Майкл покачал головой. Ему не нравилось, куда идет этот разговор, но он так и не научился перечить Маккуину. Не считаясь с мнением Майкла, Стив вел беседу в любое русло, которое ему нравилось. В прежние времена то же самое он проделывал на съемочной площадке.

— Так я и думал, — заключил Стив. — Бога ради, заведи себе девочку, мальчика… Кого ты теперь предпочитаешь?

Принесли еще виски. Стало жарко. Майкл глотнул из стакана, но не почувствовал вкуса. Стив присмотрелся к нему и восхищенно цокнул языком.

— С ума сойти. Сто лет не видел, как ты краснеешь.

— Иди к черту.

— Не кипятись. Я, можно сказать, забочусь о твоем здоровье. Допрыгаешься со своим МакЭвоем.

— К черту иди.

— Надо сбрасывать напряжение, — продолжал Стив, не слушая. — Только не увлекайся, а то будет как тогда. Помнишь, после съемок первых икс-мэнов? Ты первый раз с ним разбежался. Я уже начал за тебя беспокоиться. Слава богу, «Стыд» тебя слегка уравновесил, да и Николь вовремя подвернулась. Но второго «Стыда» уже не будет, так что сразу подумай о том, как будешь выкручиваться.

У Майкла засосало под ложечкой. Он попытался изобразить изумление, но получилось фальшиво.

— О чем ты вообще?

Стив мягко улыбнулся. У него было такое лицо, словно он разговаривал с душевнобольным.

— Просто мысли вслух.

— Да какие мысли? Я тебе говорю, что у МакЭвоя снесло башню, а ты вспоминаешь какое-то дерьмо. Какая разница, что у нас было? И когда это было? Пятнадцать лет назад!

— Предположим, не пятнадцать, а десять…

— Сейчас меня с ним ничего не связывает. В конце-то концов! Я — Фассбендер! — громогласно объявил Майкл. — Я могу трахаться с кем угодно!

— Молодец, — похвалил Стив.

Мимо столика прошла девица независимого вида. Она бросила на Майкла уничижительный взгляд.

— Простите, — раскаялся Майкл и привстал со стула. — Это не то, что вы подумали. Я уважаю женщин!

— Уважай женщин сидя, — попросил Стив и утянул Майкла назад.

Майкл сел на место и залпом допил виски в стакане. Стив улыбнулся еще шире.

— Знаешь, о чем я думаю, Майки?

— О чем? О чем, мать твою, ты еще думаешь?

— Я думаю, что на грани срыва ты по-прежнему очень красив. Жаль, что больше не снимаешься. Мы бы сделали воистину замечательный фильм о гомосексуальной культуре и проблемах самоопределения… Давай подберем тебе кого-нибудь. Возьмем, к примеру, Брэдли Купера… Он согласится, я уверен. Да, да, ты и Брэдли. Вижу как сейчас...

— Заткнись, пожалуйста.

Майкл решил всеми правдами и неправдами увести разговор в сторону. Со Стива сталось бы начать набрасывать сценарий прямо здесь, и до кучи Куперу позвонить.

— Ты так говоришь про МакЭвоя, как будто мы женаты были все эти пятнадцать лет.

— У вас был роман, — со значением произнес Стив.

В его устах слово «роман» звучало солидно и даже таинственно.

— Да ради бога! — Майкл поморщился. — Ну, встретились двое на съемках, Ну трахнулись пару раз. Нашел роман.

Стив приподнял брови.

— Хорошо, не пару. Больше. Какая вообще разница, сколько? Ты сам говорил, что надо экс-пе-ри-ментировать со своей се-ксу-аль-ностью. Пока есть время.

Майкл был горд собой — он почти не запнулся на двух сложных и длинных словах, хотя столешница подозрительно накренялась при каждом движении головы.

— И мы не разбегались. Просто мне надоело спать с придурком, который потом болтает на всю страну черт знает что. Мы прекратили это, потом и общаться перестали.

Брови Стива взлетели еще выше.

— Хорошо — я первый перестал! — сдался Майкл. — Что, такая редкая история? Сплошь и рядом.

— Обесценивание, Майки, — замечательный защитный механизм.

Всепонимающий взгляд Маккуина начинал бесить. Майклу вообще не везло на мужиков, чья фамилия начиналась с «Мак».

— Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Ничего. Просто умиляюсь. Каждый раз ты так трогательно оправдываешься, как будто я твоя гомофобная мамочка.

Майкл задохнулся от возмущения.

— Моя мама — не гомофоб!

— И еще ты славно игнорируешь смысл слов. Слушал бы и слушал… Сейчас, подожди, нужно записать кое-что для сценария. У тебя есть карандаш? Ручка тоже сойдет.

Майклу захотелось выть.

— Нету, — сказал он. — Ничего у меня нету.

— Ай, беда какая. Ну да ладно, запишу в смартфон. Как ты это назвал — эксперименты с сексуальностью? Прекрасная история. Надо растолковать это как-то так, чтобы Брэдли Купер понял. Боюсь, твой богатый внутренний мир слишком сложен для непосвященных… А Брэдли, прямо скажем, не семи пядей во лбу.

Майкл обхватил руками голову и закрыл глаза. Стив был нерушим, как гора, и целеустремлен, как взвод бульдозеров. Каждый раз об этом вспоминалось слишком поздно.

— Я ужасно устал, — пожаловался Майкл.

— А вот в это охотно верю.

Маккуин с сожалением убрал смартфон во внутренний карман пиджака. По его лицу было видно, что об этом разговоре он не забудет, а при случае припомнит и с удовольствием всадит в спину дружеский нож.

— Ладно, Майки. Погрустили и хватит. Сейчас я вызову тебе такси и доплачу, чтобы тебя подняли домой...

— Я в норме.

— Ты в жопе, — трезво и твердо сказал Стив. — И, что самое печальное, не в первый раз. Мне иногда кажется, у тебя там уже гражданство.

— Пошел ты…

Стив не ответил, просто отработанным движением взвалил его на плечо и потащил прочь от столика. Майкл порывался вырваться, чтобы заплатить, но Стив был как волна, влекущая человека куда ей вздумается.

Майкл не помнил ни такси, ни того, как добрался домой. Только чувство свинцовой усталости.

 

**Глава 3**

  
1.

Утром его разбудил телефонный звонок. Мобильник орал, не переставая. Майкл нажал «ответить» только затем, чтобы установить тишину, но не вышло.

— Что вчера было? — требовательно спросил голос из трубки.

Майкл и сам бы не отказался от ответа на этот вопрос.

— Фассбендер! — не унимался телефон. — Почему мне ночью звонит Маккуин и предлагает сняться в фильме про пидарасов?

— Мы нажрались, — прохрипел Майкл, тоскливо осознавая, что Стив идею не бросил. Таки позвонил Брэдли Куперу. Сука.

Голова раскалывалась, как будто в ней застрял топор.

— Не обращай внимания и пошли его в жопу.

В трубке засмеялись.

— Ну если передумаешь, звони. Я открыт для новых горизонтов!

Майкл выругался, вгляделся в экран телефона и с ужасом понял, что проспал.

Позавтракать не получилось, удалось только кое-как привести себя в порядок и выскочить из дома, не забыв ничего важного. Майкл вылетел на трассу, нарушив все мыслимые правила движения, и встроился в поток. Зеркало заднего вида отражало помятую небритую рожу со следами морального разложения. Головную боль удалось немного унять таблетками, но экстерьер не спрячешь. Блин, каждую рюмку видно!

Матерясь, Майкл вынул из кармана телефон и набрал номер Милоша.  
Вместо ожидаемого потока славянских ругательств и безграмотных обвинений в безответственности динамик издал удовлетворительное фыркание.

— Ны быспокойство! — мирно сказал Милош и отключился.

Назревало что-то странное. Майкл удивленно посмотрел на телефон.

На площадку он влетел с опозданием на полчаса, весь в мыле, пахнущий бензином и перегаром. Людской муравейник привычно и деловито суетился, меняя декорации, выставляя свет и прокладывая рельсы для камер. Милош белым пятном стоял в сторонке, благостно взирая на суету. А из-за угла доносился до боли знакомый голос.

— Во-он туда! Ага. И поставьте там. Спасибо, ребята, что б я без вас делал... Милош, так нормально?

За углом картина прояснилась. Там царил МакЭвой. В коротком пальто и шарфе он выглядел даже презентабельно. Глаза лучились трудовым энтузиазмом, а руки словно каждую минуту обнимали всю съемочную группу. Рядом маячил преданный Саиф. Вероятно, учился у мастера.  
«Убью», — коротко подумал Майкл.

Он вызверился моментально — будто свет в голове отключили. Пошел вперед, постепенно развивая скорость, и врезался бы в МакЭвоя на полном ходу, если бы тот не повернулся сам. Майкл наскочил на его улыбку и замер. В глазах МакЭвоя появилось знакомое ехидство. Майкл не стал ждать, пока оно оформится в слова.

— Что. Ты. Делаешь?

— Да ладно тебе, старик, — МакЭвой фамильярно хлопнул его по плечу. — Я всегда готов прийти на помощь, если ты не справляешься. Тем более, работа не сложная. И ты не в лучшем состоянии.

— Мое состояние тебя не касается.

— Не тушуйся! Ну выпил лишка, подумаешь...

Майкл затравленно оглянулся, бросил короткое «отойдем» и пошел прочь от назойливых взглядов.

За трейлером оба остановились. Трейлер для актера — второй дом. Эти тонкие стены видели столько драм, что им уже ничего не страшно. МакЭвой расслабленно оперся спиной о дверь вагончика.

— Ну, чего ты? Давай быстрее, процесс идет, а сроки поджимают.

— Вот именно, сроки, — согласился Майкл. — У меня нет времени на твои выкрутасы.

— Слушай, — Джеймс примирительно поднял руки. — Я тебе помог, так? Не надо истерик.

— Помог, ага. Утомился прямо, помогая, с непривычки. Ты, наверное, и забыл, когда в последний раз работал!

— Я работаю, — отчеканил МакЭвой.

— Да?

— Я играю в каждом проекте. У меня куча ролей.

— И что же это за роли? «Я в предлагаемых обстоятельствах»?

— Пошел ты.

— МакЭвой, давай начистоту. Уж прости, но в нашем сценарии нет персонажа-МакЭвоя. Я бы дал тебе что-нибудь сыграть, но играть других людей ты давно разучился.

— Что-что? Ты бы дал мне что-нибудь сыграть?

МакЭвой издал клокочущий смешок.

— Мама дорогая! Ты бы дал! Большой босс, блядь. Корона на голове не жмет?

— Да, я тут босс. А тебе, по ходу, это как серпом по яйцам, да? Карьеры не сделал, так хоть тут рожей поторговать?

Глаза Джеймса сузились, спина выпрямилась. Майклу чертовски нравилось доводить его до ручки.

— Зато ты у нас карьерист! Ого-го! Кубок Вольпи, шлем и огромный член — охуительная слава в мировом кинематографе!

Майкл успел подумать: вот только член сюда приплетать не хватало.

И тут его понесло.

— Уж получше, чем лысые маньяки всех сортов и размеров! Неудивительно, что люди больше не платят, чтобы на тебя посмотреть! Я б лично заплатил, чтоб ты под землю провалился!

— Застегни кошелек, мистер-удачная-карьера! На то, чтоб меня заткнуть, у тебя никаких денег не хватит. И кишка тонка!

Майкл прикрыл глаза. Его накрывало, он это чувствовал и ничего, ничегошеньки не мог поделать.  
  
— Да на тебя мировой золотой запас спустить можно! Ты же как радио, сука, никогда не затыкаешься. Как я с тобой заебался, кто бы знал! Пиздец, ты хуже Милоша, хуже Клода, хуже вообще любого человека на этой чертовой площадке...

— Ну да, а ты у нас — подарок! Сраный, блядь, рождественский дар волхвов!

— ...твой единственный настоящий талант — это людей заебывать. Тут тебе равных нет, хоть Оскара давай!

— Ты специалист по Оскарам? Сколько их у тебя — ноль?

— У меня две номинации!

— Ну это ничего, какие твои годы. Продолжай орать на людей и носиться с сортирами. Годам к семидесяти получишь статуэтку за вклад в кинематограф!

— Ангел выискался, посмотрите на него! Давай-ка признаем, ты нахер никому и нигде не нужен — ни в своей сраной школе, ни в бывшей семье, ни на мировой сцене. Ты бесполезное старое дерьмо, МакЭвой. И притащился ты сюда с одной единственной целью — показать всем, что ты еще существуешь. Покрасоваться на фоне злого продюсера, который не дает проебать все сроки. Чтобы все считали тебя добреньким — ты ведь так это любишь. Так вот, заруби на носу — на моей съемочной площадке тебе социальных кредитов не насшибать, понял? А будешь выебываться — я выгоню и тебя, и твоего сопливого гения. Потому что да — я здесь босс. Запиши, а то забудешь.  
  
Майкл выдохся, знатно прооравшись, и теперь собирал воздух в саднящее горло.

МакЭвой молчал. В глазах у него стыла злоба и — да — обида. Майкл ощутил злобное удовлетворение — задел, задел! По-настоящему!

— Знаешь, Майкл, — Джеймс качнулся с пятки на носок и спрятал руки в карманы пальто. — Я был не прав. Годы тебя пощадили. Ты совершенно не изменился. Не беспокойся — я в курсе, кто здесь босс.

Он развернулся и завернул за угол, возвращаясь на площадку.  
Майкл почти видел, как люди вскидывают на него взгляд и нервно отводят глаза. Он знал, что МакЭвоя будут жалеть, а его — осуждать. Потому что этот сукин сын всегда умел повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу.

Только почему-то даже злиться уже не хотелось. И выходить из-за трейлера — тоже. Что за день такой.

Он все-таки собрался, глубоко вдохнул и вышел на люди с независимым видом. Милош, поймав его взгляд, неожиданно серьезно покачал головой и отвернулся.

 

2.

Майкл точно не помнил, как начиналась его жизнь с МакЭвоем, но зато отлично помнил, как она заканчивалась. Однажды на съемках «Апокалипсиса» Майкл лежал в трейлере на тесной кровати и смотрел в потолок. Стояла дивная темная ночь, густая и сладкая, как жженый сахар; МакЭвой дремал на своей стороне, закинув на Майкла руку.

Его тяжелая лапища давила на грудную клетку. Майкл разглядывал короткие сильные пальцы с коротко подстриженными ногтями, смотрел и думал: никакой поэзии. Ничего такого, отчего людям сносит крышу. Безымянный палец обхватывает грубое и широкое золотое кольцо. Мало того, что этот мужик дикий и невменяемый; мало скабрезных шуток, выкидонов и подлянок — он еще и женат. И, разумеется, его жена все знает.

Почему мои родители ничего не знают? Почему МакЭвой сказал об этом жене и пошутил перед всем миром, а я словом не обмолвился даже сестре?  
  
Майкл с ужасом понял, что это длится пять лет. Пять гребаных лет, три фильма с пугающей периодичностью, как хроническое заболевание, — и нет просвета в сгустившейся тьме, и с каждым годом все сложнее заканчивать съемки, сложнее ездить на промо-туры, улыбаться в камеру, слушать тупые шутки МакЭвоя про вторники и четыре раза. Слушать и знать, что все возможно только на съемках. Последний дубль, отчетная вечеринка, пара совместных выездов на премьеры — и все, поезд дальше не идет.

Майкл не мог проститься с МакЭвоем и не мог позвонить после прощания. Рука не поднималась поднять трубку и набрать знакомый номер. Он выучил этот номер, как девять-один-один, но ни разу не решился внести его в «Контакты».

Тогда ему казалось, что у безумия должны быть границы. Нужно отвести МакЭвою отдельный загончик, ограничить забором по периметру и не выпускать ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Все в порядке — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока они трахаются только на съемках. Все в порядке, пока номера МакЭвоя нет в телефонной книжке. До тех пор, пока Майкла не зовут на крестины. Пока они с МакЭвоем не проводят вместе отпуск, не называют друг друга Джимом и Майки, не берут в аренду спиннинг и катер с дизельным моторчиком. Пока папарацци не снимают из кустов, как Фассбендер и МакЭвой в линялых шортах тащатся в супермаркет за макаронами.

Если сделать все правильно, Майкл будет в полной безопасности.

Так он думал. Что говорить — дурак.

МакЭвой оказался настоящим пожирателем внимания. Ему даже не нужно было ничего делать — Майкл и так постоянно о нем думал. Думал о том, как обезопаситься и как раскрыться; как перестать с ним общаться и как продолжить; как усидеть на двух стульях, не потеряв лица и чувства собственного достоинства.

И счастья. Главное — счастья.

Майкла пугало, что он может лежать в старом трейлере у черта на рогах, спать на тесной и неудобной складной кровати, слушать сопение небритого мужика под ухом, чувствовать его лапищу на груди — и при этом быть на седьмом небе от счастья. Это что, нормально? Конечно, нет.

В какой-то момент — кажется, на промо-туре «Апокалипсиса», — Майкл поймал себя на шутках о камин-ауте. Шутки шутками, но снова стало страшно; он в красках представил себе, как выходит на сцену на вручении очередной премии, кашляет и выдает сногсшибательное признание.

Дорогие друзья. Я гомик! Пусть никто не стесняется своих чувств, долой стыд и невежество. Одумайтесь, проклятые пуритане, поговорим о проблемах сексуальных меньшинств!

Звучало замечательно, но Майкл вовсе не хотел говорить о проблемах сексуальных меньшинств. Он хотел лежать в одной кровати с МакЭвоем, смотреть в потолок и… что?

На этой мысли он всегда спотыкался.

Что дальше, дорогой мистер Фассбендер? Суперзвезда новоявленная, номинант на Оскар, секс-символ для женщин от семнадцати до семидесяти. Куда ты лезешь? Что собираешься делать с карьерой? Нахрена было фигачить сутками без сна и покоя, качать пресс, сексуально и мужественно скалиться в камеру, завоевывать женскую аудиторию на большом экране — чтобы на четвертом десятке все бросить и стать гей-иконой?  
  
И ладно бы мужик у тебя был нормальный. Как у Рикки Мартина. Как у Заккари Куинто. Им достались боги с ангельскими характерами, а тебе — рогатый черт в ступе. Ты ведь и сам не можешь понять свои странные страстишки. С чего ты взял, что аудитория поймет?

Смысл игры состоит в том, чтобы преуспеть в жизни, оставаясь приличным человеком. А быть с МакЭвоем — это неприлично. Быть с МакЭвоем — значит сраться по пустякам, орать друг на друга до изнеможения, трахаться — тоже до изнеможения, ничего не контролировать, ничего вокруг не видеть. Тебе будет неловко перед бывшими и перед родителями, тебе придется общаться с ребенком МакЭвоя — господи, как вообще это делается? — и отвечать на вопросы журналистов. Всякий раз, когда ты будешь играть гетеросексуальную страсть на экране, зритель будет думать, что все обман и бутафория.

И хорошо еще, что среда творческая. А был бы ты крановщиком или монтажником? Все, пиздец.

Конечно, будь Майкл помоложе, он бы поступил иначе. Но ему стукнуло тридцать восемь лет. Он достаточно помучился, пока сколачивал себе имидж. Привык пить шабли, кататься на Феррари и не считать денег; привык раздавать автографы, придирчиво относиться к сценариям, летать в Лос-Анджелес, сверкать улыбкой на красной дорожке в Каннах и заезжать с парадного входа, а не в общей толкучке, как в две тысячи седьмом году. Да, это звучит стыдно, но ему дорого дались комфорт и имя.

Он устал думать о будущем. Будущего не было. Он не понимал, что ему делать и чего не делать; в конечном счете он так измотал себя домыслами, что захотел одного-единственного — чтобы все прекратилось.

Это же так просто, правда? Если болит — прекрати сыпать соль на рану. Не знаешь, как вести себя — не веди никак. Не можешь ограничиться только сексом на съемках раз в полтора года — не трахайся с МакЭвоем вообще. Не заноси номер в «Контакты», не звони, не отвечай на вопросы. Постарайся поменьше видеться с ним на промо-турах, а лучше вообще забей на промо-туры. Скажи, что ты завязал с актерством — люди не поверят, и правильно сделают, зато отдохнешь от нервотрепки. Будь как можно дальше, и, глядишь, все обойдется.

Майклу почти удалось.

Поначалу его ломало. Избавиться от МакЭвоя было сложнее, чем скинуть двенадцать килограммов ради роли, и мучительнее, чем бросить курить. МакЭвой развелся с женой. То и дело Майкл ловил себя на предательской мысли, что можно позвонить ему под предлогом дружеской поддержки и вызвать на разговор. Но друзьями они сроду не были, хотя и прикидывались изо всех сил.

Майкл откладывал дела, чтобы посмотреть новый фильм МакЭвоя в премьерный день, и ненавидел себя за это. Ему хотелось сходить на спектакль, сесть в первый ряд и два часа жадно смотреть на МакЭвоя, не отводя глаз, не шевелясь и не дыша. Так не вели себя даже безумные фанаты-сталкеры.

Накануне сорокалетия Майкла раздалась телефонная трель, и на экране высветился знакомый номер. Майкл не взял трубку. В следующий раз МакЭвой позвонил через несколько месяцев и в издевательской манере наговорил на автоответчик пьяного бреда.

Бред сводился к простому, почти деловому предложению: дорогой друг, давай снимем номер в отеле, убийство Шоу не принесет тебе мира, да и вообще — я же знаю, в тебе есть надежда.

Майкл прослушал сообщение раз двадцать, с мазохистким удовольствием отмечая каждую шпильку. Видит Бог, он заслужил это. Втайне еще год назад он надеялся, что МакЭвой закатит грандиозную грязную сцену, после которой можно будет с чистой совестью бросить его и забыть, как страшный сон. Но этой сцены так и не случилось, и Майкла терзало ощущение незавершенности.

Потом оно прошло.

В следующие пару лет Майкл несколько раз видел в таблоидах фотографии МакЭвоя. Папарацци ловили его в барах и около дома и пачками публиковали кошмарные снимки. МакЭвой бухал, как дьявол, с самозабвенной отдачей и без малейшего стеснения. Уж кого-кого, а его-то точно не волновала репутация. Однажды МакЭвой кому-то врезал, а в другой раз сел на мотоцикл в невменяемом состоянии и протаранил клумбу.

После очередной безобразной выходки Майкл перестал следить за похождениями МакЭвоя и убедил себя в том, что между ними не было ничего особенного.

А, раз ничего не было, то нечего и терять.

 

3.

Помойку Майкл искал три дня. Три дня вдумчивого изучения городских свалок — а в Бристоле их оказалось неприлично много. Сначала Майкл думал, что это будет просто, но Милошу не понравился ни один из предложенных вариантов.

Когда Майкл в отчаянии предложил заказать грузовик мусора, вывалить на любом фоне, а потом тщательно убрать за собой, Милош закатил первоклассную истерику обиженного гения. В ход пошло все — и урезанный бюджет, и куцая массовка, и неправильный город, и даже нерасторопная прислуга в отеле.

В результате Майкл уяснил, что у каждого места своя аура. Милошу для настроения нужно место, где мусор стихийно зародился, как мыши из пыли.

Пару недель назад Майкл послал бы Милоша — правда, очень вежливо. Но после учиненного скандала ему было стыдно. Та сцена с МакЭвоем не делала чести ни продюсерской репутации Майкла, ни его самообладанию, ни отношениям с персоналом. Он решил какое-то время побыть паинькой. Правда, ничего хорошего из этого стремления не получилось.

Это все Маккуин. Проклятый разговор с МакКуином наложил на Майкла страшное проклятие разпиздяйства. Майкл связался с местным отделением зеленых, долго беседовал про экологическую обстановку, а в результате вдрызг разругался с какой-то экзальтированной дамой по поводу глобального потепления. Удалось раздобыть список помоек, но одна оказалась свалкой местного завода, и Майкл, уже вызвавший на место группу, имел очень неприятный разговор с охраной. Хорошо хоть, штраф не впаяли.

Пришлось продолжить поиски, и наконец группа обрела подходящее место на задворках богом забытого парка с видом на кирпичную стену завода. Тут же выяснилось, что Майкла подвел глазомер — весь скарб группы трагически не влез в узкий переулок, пришлось размещаться в парке и на соседних улицах. Радости это не добавило. Милош был в ярости, а МакЭвой возмущался громче всех, хотя он-то вообще был ни при чем.

На помойке надо было снять всего пару сцен и немного фонового материала. Милош сказал, что под нужную музыку это создаст необходимое настроение. Все-таки режиссеры немного психи — не каждый может таскать оператора по кучам вонючего мусора, чтобы снять крупным планом полуразложившуюся упаковку от супа «Кэмпбелл». Плащ Милоша потерял боевой вид, о ботинках не хотелось и вспоминать, но светился он, как лампочка.

Майкл уныло наблюдал за триумфом творчества, думая, где именно проебался.

— Здорово, правда?

Майкл оглянулся. Саиф стоял у его локтя и лучистым взглядом провожал уже-не-такой-белый плащ.

Майкл неопределенно хмыкнул.

— Знаете, я как-то позвал свою девушку на репетицию спектакля. Она просидела полтора часа, а потом весь вечер мне жаловалась, что это какой-то бред. Все повторяют одни и те же фразы, принимают глупые позы, спорят о ерунде, — Саиф пожал плечами. — А я именно тогда понял, что стал актером. Для меня в этом был смысл.

Хороший мальчик, подумал Майкл. Смыслы видит. Сам Майкл в его возрасте мало чем отличался от той девушки.

Хотя он и в театре не играл никогда. А кино — это другое. Взять хотя бы МакЭвоя...

На этом мысль застопорилась.

Саиф помялся и бросил на Майкла взгляд из-под ресниц.

— Здорово, что вы меня взяли, — тихо сказал он. — Спасибо.

— Если взял, значит, было за что.

— Ну что я, не понимаю... У вас полно кандидатов, наверное.

— Их на каждую роль полно, даже в паршивой рекламе. Привыкай.

— Да, мистер МакЭвой нам все время говорит, что ковровую дорожку нам никто стелить не будет, и если хочешь заниматься искусством...

— Искусство тут ни при чем, — перебил Майкл. — Это профессия, такая же, как все остальные. Более публичная, да. Но это обычная торговля услугами, и лучше уяснить детали сразу. Если кто-то будет толкать тебе про высокое — он просто хочет поменьше заплатить.

Саиф моргнул. Майкл мысленно чертыхнулся. И охота было читать циничные монологи? Снова захотелось курить — он почти ощущал шершавую округлость сигареты на губах, чувствовал щекотку дыма, и запах...

— Не все же измеряется деньгами, — неуверенно сказал Саиф.

Майкл махнул рукой.

— Вы извините, — голос у парня был тихий, но уверенный. — Я все ваши фильмы смотрел. Ну, совместные. И вот то, что там было — это не про гонорары, и подделать нельзя.

Майкл возвел глаза к небу. Отвечать не хотелось.

А что скажешь? Послушай, парень, у нас с твоим куратором хорошо получалось изображать страсть, потому что мы каждый день орали друг на друга, а потом трахались до потери пульса. Запиши рецепт.

— Жаль, что вы не ладите теперь, — с детской непосредственностью заметил Саиф. — Вы и раньше ругались?

Майкл задумался. Ругались, конечно. Жутко собачились, говорили непоправимые слова. Но, кроме этого, было что-то такое… Что-то дикое, безумное, славное. Что-то, от чего Майклу хотелось жить. А теперь не хочется.

— Однажды мы запороли семнадцать дублей, потому что ржали, — признался Майкл. — Остановиться не могли. Я думал, режиссер нас убьет обоих.

Вдруг ясно вспомнилось, как это было — «Первый класс», поле для гольфа, нелепый особняк и МакЭвой, совсем молодой без этой своей бороды, с ясными глазами и страстной любовью к жизни. Воспоминания с годами приобрели пошлый налет сентиментальности — голубое небо, бабочки-цветочки.

Где теперь это все.

— У вас круто получалось, — сказал Саиф. — Такая работа с образами, глубина. А в «Стыде»?

— Что в «Стыде»?

— Такой успех… То есть… Наверное, не в успехе дело, да? Я хочу сказать: то, что вы вкладывали в работу...

— Работа сожрала все, — вслух сказал Майкл. — Ради нее пришлось все бросить. Не спать, не есть, не общаться с теми, кто был дорог…

— Почему не общаться? Вы думаете, обязательно нужно чем-то жертвовать?

Что за черт. Мальчишка не понимает, о чем разговор.

— Где теперь это все? — спросил Майкл.

— Что?

— Где теперь все эти фильмы? Кто о них помнит? Что иксмены эти, что «Стыд» — кто теперь такое смотрит? И глубина образов, и работа — насрать на это всем десять раз. Когда снимаешься, вечно кажется — вот шедевр, с которым я прославлюсь в веках. А посмотришь через полгодика — говно говном, сверху новинок нападало, блокбастером года заполировали, и нет тебя.

Саиф пораженно таращился на него. Майкл понял, что сболтнул лишнего. Залез в те дебри, куда лучше даже не заглядывать.

Зазвонил телефон.

— Добрый день, мистер Фассбендер, — в трубке раздался бархатный голос главного инвестора. В кино-кругах его именовали исключительно со всех больших букв.

— Добрый.

— Я бы хотел поинтересоваться, на каком этапе проекта вы находитесь.

Саиф попятился и исчез в массовке. Майкл плотно прижал трубку к уху и ответил заученной фразой:

— Мы движемся в соответствии с планом.

Инвестор не купился.

— Могу я вас попросить еще раз выслать моему секретарю график съемок? Хотелось бы его подкорректировать.

— При всем уважении, корректировка графика — это моя обязанность. Ваш секретарь вряд ли вникает во все детали процесса.

Голос налился холодом, как в фильмах про Джеймса Бонда. Некоторые думали, что это круто. Майкл считал, что это моветон.

— Мой секретарь вникнет во все, что надо. Прокатчики посчитали, что если перенести премьеру на три недели раньше, то...

— То премьеры не будет, — жестко сказал Майкл. — Три недели — это монтаж и озвучка.

— У вас же авторское кино!

Майкл закатил глаза. Стоило ему заикнуться про озвучку, хороший монтаж и спецэффекты, тут же раздавался стон про авторское кино. Как будто авторское кино — это съемка на камеру мобильного телефона.

— И тем не менее, — дипломатично сказал он в трубку.

Самый главный промолчал, пытаясь передать свое неудовольствие телепатически.

— Если мы будем заканчивать раньше, я поставлю вас в известность, — нагло соврал Майкл.

Никаких «закончим раньше» не могло быть в природе, и он прекрасно это знал.

— До свидания, мистер Фассбендер, — прохладно сказали в трубке.

Майкл бросил телефон в карман. Вот твоя охуенная карьера, Фассбендер — гавкаться с толстосумами и ублажать чокнутого славянского воображалу, у которого, скажем честно, и таланта-то нет, один гонор.

Ты думал, МакЭвой помешает восхождению на вершину кинематографического Олимпа. Отлично. Вот он, Олимп — мусорная куча с видом на забор, остросоциальное кино про беженцев и погоня за достижениями, которые можно будет без стыда наблюдать на страничке в Википедии.

Честное слово — было бы, чему мешать.

Он пошел от съемочной площадки, заходя в лабиринт трейлеров. В голове крутились ленивые, больные мысли: что со мной не так? Я снимаю крутой проект, но почему мне так херово?

Вспомнив, что в соседнем трейлере стоит кулер, Майкл заглянул внутрь и взял стаканчик, чтобы налить воды. За спиной хлопнула дверь, и раздался звучный голос.

— Фассбендер, какая муха тебя укусила? Ты нахрена к Саифу лезешь?

Майкл налил воды, выпил и вздохнул: помоги мне, господи.

— Не лез я к твоему Саифу, отцепись.

— Да ладно? То есть это не ты сказал ему, что на съемках мы запороли семнадцать дублей?

Майкл оглянулся и тоскливо посмотрел на гостя. Втайне он малодушно надеялся, что все само образуется — после последней ссоры задетый до глубины души МакЭвой провалится под землю или растворится в воздухе, как волшебный джинн. На его месте Майкл бы так и сделал.

Увы.

Джеймс оказался крепким орешком — покрепче, чем Майкл. Он сунул руки в карманы пальто и принял воинственный вид. Голубые глаза хмуро взирали на Майкла из-под бровей.

— Фассбендер, ты нормальный вообще? Нахрена студенту это говорить? И обязательно делать это прямо сейчас, когда сроки горят?

В душе опять зашевелился гнусный червячок сентиментальности. Пятнадцать лет назад МакЭвой обращался по имени. Говорил: Майкл, Майкл, Майкл.

Еще, Майкл. Не останавливайся, Майкл. Дай порулить. Бежим целоваться.

— Фассбендер! Я буду очень рад, если ты объяснишь, что происходит. Я тут, как дурак, бегаю по площадке, чтобы мы успели все закончить до перерыва. Мы досняли материал, надо группу перевозить, завтра последний день. У меня все спрашивают: где Фассбендер? А Фассбендер решил отвлечься на беседу с моим студентом. Ну супер. Самое время!

Майкл собрался с духом.

— Допустим, я сказал лишнего. Но...

— Что но? Хорош разводить концерты. Делай свою работу, а в мою не лезь.

Дожили, подумал Майкл. МакЭвой учит меня, как работать.

— Я и так делаю свою работу...

— Если б делал, меня бы здесь не было. Думаешь, это большое счастье — с тобой носиться? Оно мне надо?

Майкл отпил из стаканчика, смял его и бросил в мусорку.

— Слушай, а чего тебе надо?

— Не понял.

— Чего тебе от меня надо, — повторил Майкл. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я принес извинения? Или что?

Джеймс напрягся, как лев перед броском. Пронзительные глаза прожигали в Майкле дыру; от взгляда хотелось увернуться, как от выстрела, но Майкл знал, что заслужил его. Чуть ли впервые за эти пятнадцать лет он был готов принять любой ответ Джеймса.

— Я хочу, — сказал МакЭвой, — чтобы мы закончили фильм.

— И все?

Повисла тревожная тишина. Майкл понял, как облажался. Он брякнул нечто такое, что хуже ссоры и опаснее оскорбления. Все было нормально, пока они с МакЭвоем держались в рамках взаимной ненависти, но вдруг Майкл напомнил, что за границей есть другой мир — тот, в котором люди молоды и безумны, свободны и ненасытны.

Там можно обращаться друг к другу по имени.

— Джеймс… Я...

От волнения МакЭвой шагнул вперед и теперь стоял совсем близко. Майкл мог разглядеть морщинки вокруг его глаз, капельки пота на лбу и жилку, бьющуюся на виске. Ярость делала Джеймса моложе.

Почему он не уходит? — размышлял Майкл. Мог бы уйти. Так будет правильно. Наверное, МакЭвой ждет чего-нибудь — слова, намерения, действия.

В эту минуту Майклу легко было вообразить, что за пятнадцать лет ни черта не изменилось. Им обоим немного за тридцать, задрипанный трейлер кажется лучшим местом в мире, и времени на раздумья катастрофически мало — через пять минут в дверь постучит Мэттью Вон.

Майкл наугад потянулся к МакЭвою. Потом, через пару минут, он не мог вспомнить, зачем это сделал. Майкл вовсе не собирался его целовать.

Нет, конечно. Глупость какая!

В следующее мгновенье мощный удар отбросил Майкла назад, а спина встретилась со стенкой трейлера. Майкл охнул и от неожиданности съехал на пол. Солоноватый вкус крови отрезвил его: Майкл обвел языком разбитую губу и с ужасом посмотрел снизу вверх.

Над ним нависал грозный, величественный и белый, как мел, МакЭвой. По лицу было видно, что он бы с удовольствием избил Майкла до полусмерти, но рука не поднимается калечить идиота.

Голова соображала так плохо, что хотелось оторвать ее и выбросить на помойку Милоша.

— Заткнуть меня решил, что ли? — осведомился МакЭвой. — Всегда срабатывало?

Майкл неразборчиво выматерился. Он должен был объясниться. На минутку побыть мужиком, взрослым и умным. Пятидесятилетним продюсером, а не скулящим придурком с разбитой губой.

— Черт, Джеймс... Мне же больно.

— О, я надеюсь, — сказал МакЭвой. — Надеюсь, что тебе очень-очень больно.

Он развернулся и вышел из трейлера, с чувством хлопнув дверью. В голове крутилась только одна мысль: я не мог упасть так низко. Я падал по-всякому, но чтобы так — ни разу.

Впрочем, все когда-нибудь случается первый раз.

 

4.

В две тысячи одиннадцатом году Майклу казалось, что вся его жизнь состоит из съемок в «Стыде». Родился, кое-как научился держать ложку, отрастил первичные половые признаки и сразу снялся в «Стыде».

Больше ничего не было. Во всяком случае, журналисты думали именно так. И вопросы задавали соответствующие: каково трахаться перед камерой, а сколько было дублей, а как мистер Фассбендер сам относится к порно...

Хорошо, что хоум-видео не попросили. А то ведь Майкл бы сдуру дал.

Наутро после разговора в трейлере он будто вернулся в прошлое. Жизнь опять состояла из сплошного стыда. Майкл не мог объяснить, чего конкретно стыдился — того, что сделал? Того, что сказал? Или наоборот — того, что не сделал и не сказал?

Он так сконцентрировался на стыде, что на работу не хватало самообладания. Даже не мог вспомнить, был ли МакЭвой на площадке в первой половине дня.

Изображение МакЭвоя в мозгу попросту отключили. Его передавали на каких-то недоступных Майклу частотах, как ультразвук. Десять лет назад Майкл отдал бы почку за такую суперспособность, но сейчас это его не радовало.

Последний день, — повторял себе Майкл. Последний день. Завтра будет перерыв на целую неделю. Я забью на все и куплю билет на край света. Мадагаскар, Гавайи, Шри-Ланка. Плевать, что на короткий срок, главное — подальше. Конечно, продюсера будут доставать и на Мадагаскаре, но вот МакЭвоев там точно не водится. Можно будет подумать.

(О чем подумать? Что подумать? Надо ли вообще думать? Пока что не выходило.)

Всю голову занимала огромная, всеобъемлющая неоновая вывеска: «Нахуя я это сделал». Ответ на вывеску не помещался.

Майкл сидел на высоком стуле и безучастно наблюдал за суетой на площадке. Милош носился туда-сюда, позабыв про капризы, умоляя оператора поставить камеру в угол, и чтоб непременно сейчас. Массовка бесполезным стадом перебегала из одного угла площадки в другой. У локтя Майкла периодически возникали смутные тени.

Он отвечал на вопросы, не задумываясь, на автомате. В голове мелькнуло: погляди на себя. Ты выпал из процесса. Каждый день этого гребаного цирка ты плыл в общем потоке, бежал вместе со всеми, махал руками, жил, переживал — и вдруг выпал. Как будто кулак у МакЭвоя был волшебный. Одним ударом он вышиб тебя из съемочных будней в реальный мир.

Стали замены детали, которые раньше терялись на фоне: зеваки у забора, пестрый фартук девушки-португалки, ответственной за кейтеринг, мелкие несоответствия в одежде массовки. Майкл задрал голову и уставился в бесцветное небо, прорезанное тонкой линией далекого самолета.

Не видеть. Не существовать, не знать, не надеяться.

Пережить один гребаный день.

Не так уж это и сложно.

Из транса его вывело легкое прикосновение к локтю. Рядом стоял Милош с непривычно сочувствующим видом. Он хотел что-то спросить, но, приглядевшись к Майклу, махнул рукой и поспешил прочь. В голове пронеслась фразочка с телеканала «Дискавери»: «Стая признает особь негодной». Зазеваешься — отдадут на съедение первому крокодилу. Соберись наконец-то.

Но Майкл не мог.

К обеду МакЭвой возник в воспринимаемой части спектра. Он был болезненно бледен и вел себя тихо, как мышь. Появлялся, исчезал, время от времени мелькал рядом с Саифом.

Майкл молился, чтобы черти унесли МакЭвоя куда подальше. При его появлении внутри вибрировала невидимая пружина. Майкл мысленно нарисовал на площадке две непересекающиеся траектории: «Я и МакЭвой». Не вместе, упаси больше. Строго по отдельности.

Он старался не пялиться — видит бог, старался! — но не мог отвести глаз. Взгляд Майкла рисовал на Джеймсе красную точку лазерного прицела. Ему казалось, что еще немного, и МакЭвой дернет головой. Они встретятся взглядами, как в дешевой мелодраме.

Последние три часа Майклу непрерывно хотелось курить, смыться, заорать и тряхнуть МакЭвоя за ворот рубашки. Губа саднила так, как будто ее прижгли сигаретой. Он посмотрел на часы раз пятнадцать. Потряс. Проверил стрелки. Часы шли, хотя и медленно.

Свою прощальную речь Майкл не помнил. Кажется, он поздравил всех с плодотворным первым этапом, пожелал хорошо отдохнуть и вернуться с новыми силами. За годы работы он научился гнать такие речи, не приходя в сознание.

В конце дня поймал Саифа за локоть.

— А мистер МакЭвой еще здесь?

(«Мистер МакЭвой» — боже, до чего фальшиво звучит. Лишняя нота в симфоническом оркестре. Лишний куратор на площадке. Лишний человек в жизни.)

— Он час как уехал, — отчитался Саиф.

Пока шел к гостинице — шатался от облегчения. День закончился. Господи, неужели. Можно завалиться в кровать и все забыть. В глубине сознания проскальзывала мысль — хрен тебе, Фассбендер. Не забудешься, не уйдешь. Будешь ворочаться, терзаться и, что еще хуже, видеть похабные сны, как в двадцать лет.

Дверь гостиничного номера сулила спасительное одиночество. Майкл толкнул ее, ввалился, закрыл за собой и подпер спиной. А потом забыл выдохнуть. У его постели, прямо на ковре, сидел МакЭвой, а рядом стояла нераспечатанная бутылка виски.

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Майклу стало очень страшно. Так страшно, что зуб не попадал на зуб, и все мышцы одеревенели в мучительном ожидании. МакЭвой облизал губы, встал и шагнул к Майклу. Когда он так смотрел, колени становились ватными, и сердце стучало в ушах.

Тук, тук, тук. Это сон или правда? Пожалуйста, пусть он уйдет.

Пусть он уйдет, и все останется как прежде. Я поживу еще немного. Помучаюсь. Научусь обманывать себя и верить обману. Держать лицо, как раньше. Игнорировать предательски учащенный пульс — тоже как раньше. Буду несчастен, но предсказуем. Проиграю, но буду думать, что победил.

Или нет, пусть он останется. Мы займемся любовью, а всем скажем, что трахались. В брюках будет тесно, а в груди останется выжженная дыра. Я постараюсь быть паинькой и не буду задавать вопросов. Притворюсь, что мне не пятьдесят, а тридцать, и весь мир перед нами, и жизнь полна возможностей, а будущее не имеет значения.

Притворюсь кем угодно, только не отнимайте его у меня.

 

  
**Глава 4**

 

1.

Утро было дерьмовым. По личному дерьмометру Майкла оно без труда выбивало десять из десяти.

Он открыл глаза и первым делом огляделся. В постели никого не было. Подумал с облегчением: сон.

Конечно. Просто приснилось.

Майкл встал с кровати и споткнулся о запечатанную бутылку виски. В ванной от реальности было уже не отмахнуться. Тело молчаливо подсказывало: поздравляю, Фассбендер, у тебя был секс. Плохо быть мужиком. Иногда наутро остаются вещественные доказательства.

Майкл постоял в душе, отрешенно пялясь на кафельную плитку. Вытерся, оделся, собрал вещи. Мозг отказывался обрабатывать ночные воспоминания.

Вот именно — воспоминания.

Раньше можно было не придавать ничему значения. Суть терялась в алкогольной дымке. Иногда всплывали фрагменты: взгляды, мутное и жаркое удовольствие, кривая улыбка не к месту. Секс распадался на сумму частностей, каждую из которых можно было легко забыть или засунуть в дальний угол памяти.

В этот раз Майкл запомнил все. Вообще все. Мог прокрутить по минуте, остановить на особенно ярких моментах, приблизить, отдалить. Стоило закрыть глаза, как тут же всплывало: закушенная губа, седой висок, обжигающее прикосновение пальцев.

Майкл помотал головой. Открыл глаза — оказывается, успел сесть в машину.

Первый секс с МакЭвоем на трезвую голову, хоть день в календаре обводи. Трахаться по пьяни — ладно, окей. Но вот без допинга — это уже тревожно. Подозрительно.

Просто пиздец, если честно.

Майкл успел вырулить из отеля и даже набрать скорость, когда зазвонил телефон. До чего противная трель. Майкл вдохнул, выдохнул, решил: пошло все к черту, — и сбросил вызов. Неизвестный попытался дозвониться еще раза два, а потом перестал. Майкл засунул телефон в бардачок, даже не посмотрев, кто звонил.

На втором часу езды по трассе проснулся глас разума. Соберись, Фассбендер. Приди в себя и скажи: что, собственно, происходит? Ну, да, вы занимались сексом. В конце концов, не в первый раз. Можно подумать, вас снимал канал БиБиСи. Никто не умер, не покалечился, не потерял карьеру и деньги — было бы, от чего переживать.

Прав был МакКуин — порой надо сбрасывать напряжение. Сейчас приедешь, закажешь себе билет в теплые страны, в самолете закадришь дамочку…

Мысли не спасали. Майкл не хотел никого кадрить. Он хотел проверить, с какого номера звонили.

«И что? — немедленно поинтересовался разум. — Что ты сделаешь, если выяснится, что это МакЭвой?»

«Перезвоню, — твердо ответил себе Майкл. — И мы поговорим».

Правда, тут же засомневался. Поговорим, ага. Заебись будет разговор. И закончится, как пить дать, тем же самым. А если в твоей жизни есть человек, каждый разговор с которым заканчивается сексом или хотя бы попыткой, пора бы задуматься. Полвека — как раз тот возраст, когда люди начинают задумываться о жизни. И, вероятно, приходят к выводам.

Майкл доехал до Лондона, достал из бардачка телефон и проверил список неотвеченных вызовов. Звонила ассистентка Милоша. Проклятье.

Он поймал себя на мысли, что ждал звонка именно от МакЭвоя: надеялся на него, подыскивал подходящие фразы, раздумывал, каким тоном вести разговор, — и все впустую.

Остановился. Посидел в машине на парковке около дома, посмотрел на детскую площадку, кусты и дворик, проводил взглядом благообразную старушку с таксой на поводке.

Вдруг представил, что просидит здесь целую неделю, и всю неделю будет восстанавливать по крупицам события минувшей ночи. Думать о МакЭвое и о том, что случилось. Корить себя. Или не корить. Жалеть или не жалеть. Мечтать о том, чтоб вернуться в прошлое и снова все просрать.

Хуже отпуска и не придумаешь.

 

  
2.

— И я ей говорю — ну какой театр, у меня проект горит! А она мне — у тебя он всегда горит, у тебя третий год постоянно что-то в огне, может, ты пожарный, Макс? Блин, я так разозлился, что чуть комп в окно не выкинул. А она? Знаешь, что она?

— Что? — спросил Майкл, опрокидывая в себя еще стопку виски. Жидкость обожгла горло и прокатилась вниз.

— А она говорит — ты, мол, истеричка. Истеричка! — Макс горестно покачал головой. — Ну вот ты прикинь? Я работаю, она регулярно меня доводит, и вот я после этого — истеричка!

На улице было удушающе тепло. Кактусы плавились желтыми цветами. За годы знакомства с Джеймсом Майкл облетал все курорты планеты Земля. Вел там беспутную и позорную жизнь — цеплял женщин, пил, купался в океане, притворялся серфингистом. В шотландском баре, кажется, еще не пил.

Да, Фассбендер. Свалить на Канары, чтобы сидеть в шотландском пабе — это клиника.

— Она бросила меня по смс, — Макс махнул рукой бармену, требуя еще. — В жизни меня так не унижали. И главное — все ж нормально было! Поднялись, квартиру купили, ремонт… Успех!

— Херня, — веско сказал Майкл, который думал об успехе в аэропорту, а потом в прохладном кресле бизнес-класса. Почти всю дорогу, пока не познакомился с соседом.

— В смысле?

— Про успех. Все думают, что это куча денег, известность, понтовая машина… что еще?

— Куча баб, — со знанием дела подсказал Макс.

Майкл кивнул.

— Куча баб, да. А на самом деле — это что-то совсем другое.

— А что?

— А хер его знает. Давай выпьем!

Выпили.

Майкл посчитал на пальцах — деньги есть, известность есть, машин и баб было предостаточно. И что? Ни-че-го.

Макс, таинственный тип из соседнего самолетного кресла, грустно уставился в пустую рюмку.

— Ты так прав, Майкл, — сказал он. Нелепо выстриженные пряди упали на глаза, и Макс стал похож на пони в зоопарке. — Я думал, что вот наконец-то всем показал… А она… Я ей, главное, говорю — ну какая в жопу разница, сходи в кино одна! А она мне — ну и трахайся со своими частицами. При чем тут это?! Я ее вообще ни хера не понимаю!

Майкл горестно кивнул. Непонимание как процесс был знаком ему до мелочей.

— Вот я же к ней со всей душой! Договориться! А она как нарочно. Ну не пиздец?

— Пиздец, — согласился Майкл, делая знак принести бутылку.

— И ты уже думаешь, в конце концов, — да пошла она. Чего я бегаю вокруг, чего ради все это терпеть? А потом опять. И снова. Колесо, мать его, сансары.

Майкл кивнул. Макс расстегнул ворот затрапезной рубашки и прилег головой на стойку.

— Я думал, когда она меня бросит, станет легче. Вот веришь, нет?

— Нихера не легче, — горько сказал Майкл. — Вообще ни грамма.

Макс хлопнул его по плечу.

— Ты понимаешь, — сказал со значением.

Майкл действительно понимал. Пьяные бредни случайного знакомого отзывались в нем, как мелодия популярного шлягера. На мгновение стало неловко, но он себя утешил — просто все проблемы не уникальны. Все повторяется.

Это что же получается: деваться некуда? — с тоской подумал Майкл. Как ни крути, а лет через десять по новой?

Стало грустно. Хреново, когда самые прочные отношения у тебя с тем, с кем ты не хочешь эти отношения затевать. Артхаус какой-то.

Трезвый голос внутри Майкла спросил: а ты действительно не хочешь? Уверен на все сто? И позавчера в отеле не хотел? Скажи еще, что тебя связали и заставили.

Думать об этом было тяжело. Майкл пытался вспомнить, каково это — не думать. Опрокинул еще одну стопку, отряхнулся, как бульдог. Приказал себе: забей. В прошлый раз после «Апокалипсиса» у тебя это получилось.

— Да ни хрена не получилось, — сказал он вслух.

Макс встрепенулся и уточнил:

— Чего?

— Ничего. Глупости в голову лезут.

Макс посмотрел на Майкла со всем сочувствием, которое становится доступно человеку после шестой порции виски.

— Ну, а у тебя-то что стряслось? Тоже бывшая бросила?

— Нет. То есть да. То есть наоборот.

— Ты бросил бывшую?

— Угу. Десять лет назад.

Макс ужаснулся:

— И че? До сих пор не отпустило?

Майкл покачал головой. Он не хотел признаваться в этом даже самому себе.

Решил зайти издалека.

— Макс, ты вот кем работаешь?

— Я? Физик-ядерщик.

— Серьезно, что ли?

— Только, если спросят, ты этого не слышал.

— Ну ладно, допустим… Допустим, твоя бывшая — тоже физик-ядерщик. И вам, чтобы частицы сошлись, надо иногда друг друга… как бы это сказать… Ну, без этого никак, понимаешь?

— Неа, не понимаю.

— Надо либо прикидываться перед зрителями, либо на самом деле клеить друг друга.

— Перед какими зрителями?

— Да это я так. Мысли вслух. Просто представь себе, абстрактно. Представь, что вы с бывшей сошлись именно так. Это ничего не значило. Просто так надо было… Из-за карьеры.

Макс смотрел на Майкла, как на живого тиранозавра. Первые полчаса знакомства его абсолютное невнимание к миру кинематографа даже умиляло. С другой стороны, знал бы Макс, кто такой мистер Фассбендер — живо просек бы, про что разговор.

— Дружище. Я тебя очень уважаю, но не могу не спросить... Ты порноактер, что ли?

— Да причем тут порно! — разозлился Майкл. — Нет!

— Ладно, ладно, не заводись… Так чего там с бывшей?

— Все это началось из-за работы! Так было надо! Это вообще не я решил!

— А кто тогда? Ты ж вроде сказал, что можно просто притворяться.

Майкл чуть не побился лбом о барную стойку. Господи, а ведь и вправду же. Ты актер или кто? Почему ты просто не притворился, что влюблен в МакЭвоя? Зачем на самом деле?..

Черт.

 

3.

  
Теперь это был сон. Точно сон. Реальность гораздо хуже, она полна тревог и сомнений, неудач и разочарований, протестов и чувства вины, а сон — это совсем другое. Даже если он о прошлом.

Веселое прошлое, дикое прошлое; прошлое, в котором нет ни тоски, ни боли. МакЭвой хрипло дышит в щеку и больно кусается. Рыжая щетина на щеке колет шею Майкла. МакЭвой такой быстрый и нервный, что его хочется осадить; прижаться губами к мокрому лбу, поцеловать, пошептать на ушко что-нибудь глупое. Мол, успокойся, расслабься, давай помедленней. Куда ты так торопишься? Я тебя не брошу. Я бы хотел, но не могу.

Ты останешься со мной — через пять лет, через десять, через пятнадцать. Я буду скучать по тому, как ты ругаешься, психуешь, спотыкаешься о тумбочку, как после секса тебя всегда пробивает на поболтать. Я буду лелеять эти воспоминания, носить с собой, сам удивляться собственной сентиментальности, корить себя за это, иронизировать, материться. Я буду изо всех сил строить из себя черте что, но ты останешься со мной.

Пожалуйста, останься со мной.

— Сэр, с вами все в порядке?

Майкл повел головой и сфокусировал взгляд. Перед ним стояла девушка. Совсем молодая, лет двадцать.

— А?

— Кажется, вы уснули. Хотела уточнить, все ли в порядке.

Майкл зажмурился, открыл глаза и постарался прийти в чувство. Он сидел в кресле-лежаке на террасе бара. Прелестное создание, облаченное в легкое пляжное платье, с интересом рассматривало его с близкого ракурса. Через платье просвечивало все, что нужно.

Как это вышло? Он спит на террасе у черта на рогах, Макса и след простыл. Они заселились в отель — или показалось? Голова, на удивление, была ясная, вот только память отшибло. Яркое южное солнце высветляло пейзаж, делая его нереальным, как с фильтром инстаграма.

— Так что, порядок? — повторило чудесное видение.

Оно отбросило с лица волну светлых волос и скромно потупилось. Взгляд Майкла сошелся в одну точку в вырезе платья. Там было на что посмотреть.

— Да, — сказал Майкл. — Просто задумался.

— А… Ну замечательно. Вы не подскажете, в какую сторону идти к пляжу? — девушка аккуратно поправила идеально сидящие зеркальные очки. — Я тут первый день…

Врала и не краснела — ровный загар и покрасневшие плечи со следами бретелек говорили об обратном.

Майкл отстраненно поразился: надо же, еще способен делать выводы.

— Понятия не имею, — честно сказал он и улыбнулся. Ну, попытался. У него были большие сомнения в том, что получилось.

— Может, тогда поищем дорогу вместе? — предложила незнакомка, кокетливо поправляя выбившийся из-под шляпы локон. — А когда придем — дадите мне автограф на пляжном полотенце, идет?

Она ж меня клеит, — догадался Майкл. Мысль не вызвала никакого энтузиазма, только констатацию: вот ты и достиг того возраста, когда на пожилых мужиков начинают вешаться малолетки.

— Я думаю, вы справитесь, — сказал он. — Тут, наверное, не очень далеко.

Что я делаю, — мелькнуло в голове. На дороге валяется необременительный секс, а я иду мимо.

Девушка смотрела выжидательно.

Майкл пошарил в памяти, хватаясь за насущные проблемы и, конечно, вспомнил, что они с Максом все же дошли до отеля. Всплыл номер комнаты, да и ключ-карта нашлась в кармане брюк. Отлично! Есть, куда вести даму!

— Вы совсем мне не поможете? — девушка попыталась донести мысль второй раз. Вдруг дойдет. — А если я заблужусь? Я и до отеля вечно плутаю, хотя он тут через дорогу.

Намек бил в лоб, как пуля, но Майкл, к своему же удивлению, только сочувственно улыбнулся и пожелал удачи. Девушка пожала плечами и ретировалась.

Майклу остро захотелось, чтобы здесь был Джеймс. Он бы непременно пошутил, посмеялся со светловолосой нимфой, и тут же оказалось бы, что она отличная девчонка, они бы выпили в баре, и… И что? Ну вот что?

Шел вдоль зеркальных витрин, кидая взгляды на отражение. Помятый мужик средних лет. Не особенно красивый. Хотя породу не пропьешь, есть на что посмотреть, да и тренажерный зал видно. Расписаться на полотенце… На чем он в свое время только не расписывался.

Ему ясно представилось, как это могло быть — сейчас. Они бы поболтали, дошли до отеля, заказали бы коктейль в номер. Потом еще минут десять говорили ни о чем. Возможно, Майкл рассказал бы пару баек со съемок, а она задала пару вопросов из тех, которые вечно задают люди, работающие с другой стороны экрана. Он бы ответил, стараясь быть смешным или хотя бы остроумным.

Потом она подошла бы ближе, они начали целоваться, он стянул бы с нее это легкое платье. Под платьем обнажилась бы загорелая кожа с тонкими полосками от бикини.

И тут он бы понял. Сразу все понял. Заскучал бы по родинкам и веснушкам, по вихрастой башке МакЭвоя, по любви и ненависти. Это так глупо звучит, когда пытаешься описать чувство; все, что дремлет в груди, кажется иррациональным, а чужой опыт — непознаваемым.

Цитата из сеанса с психологом. Боже, ну и дерьмо. И они с МакЭвоем еще хотели работать над фильмом. Ну да. Отличный, блин, план.

— Ты же пива обещал притащить, — сказал Макс, скучающий в лобби.

Майкл пожал плечами.

Про пиво он ничего не помнил.

 

4.

В последний день путешествия на Канарах разгулялся ветер. У далеких рифов бурлили белые волны, бежали по лагуне, накатывали на пляж. Охотников лезть в воду резко поубавилось, да и загорать стало несподручно — черный песок змеился по ногам, заметал полотенца и скрипел на зубах. Недовольные курортники подхватывали свой нехитрый скарб, укладывали в сумку баночки-скляночки, шляпы и парео, шлепанцы и фантики, журналы о жизни знаменитостей и книжки о том, как надо жить. Люди освобождали лежаки, ветер трепал их полотенца и сушил лица, а заходящее солнце гнало в бары и клубы.

Там день никогда не кончается. За барной стойкой сидят сирены в платьях с тонкими бретельками; под неоновыми лампами их загорелые спины светятся, заманивая охотников за приключениями. Коктейли льются рекой. Еще мартини с водкой. Белый русский, две порции. Немного гашиша и немного блюза. И никаких проблем, сэр. На этом священном острове ни у кого не бывает проблем.

Вы поэтому к нам и приезжаете.

Майкл простился с Максом, пожал ему руку и пообещал, что обязательно позвонит по скайпу. Макс улетел дневным рейсом, а Майкл ждал ночного. Коротая время, он медленно брел по пустому пляжу, обходя лежаки, террасы и столики. Кажется, за все время импровизированного отпуска они ни разу не сходили на пляж.

Тяжелая волна подступила совсем близко и шумно разбилась у его ног, намочив сандалии и забрызгав парусиновые брюки. Он разулся, поднялся чуть выше по берегу и сел там, куда волны едва доходили. Набегая, они касались его ступней и тут же отступали обратно. Океан вздыхал и ворчал, дышал нежданным холодом.

Майкл зарылся пальцами ног в черный вулканический песок. Отрешенно вспомнилось: Магнето жил на острове Геноша. Наверное, тоже думал, что дальнее путешествие переворачивает реальность. Совет, старый, как мир: не знаешь, как быть — сбеги куда-нибудь. Будь таким и таким. Будь сильным, будь зрелым. Собери в кулак то, что от тебя осталось, договорись с внутренним демоном, скажи себе: я не тряпка. Я все еще что-то решаю. Хотя бы в собственной жизни, а дальше как пойдет.

Майкл смотрел на волны и слушал шум прибоя в языческой надежде, что океан что-нибудь нашепчет. Сам себя тешил: завтра все будет по-другому. Земля навернет круг вокруг звезды, солнце зайдет на западе и взойдет на востоке. Придет новый день, а вместе с ним и новый ты.

Может, все дело в незаметных переменах. Тело — это квартира, в которой потихоньку сменяются арендаторы. Когда-то здесь жил чудесный провинциальный пацан из Килларни. Славный малый, мамина гордость. Немного двинутый на почве «Металлики», но это ерунда, с кем не бывает. Освобождая площадь, он оставил будущему жильцу улыбку в сорок восемь зубов, сердце, разбитое после первой любви, гитару, никотиновую зависимость, мечту об актерстве. Новый жилец добавил к этому барахлу большие амбиции, деньги, страсть к хорошим костюмам, привычку держать лицо и правильно отвечать на щекотливые вопросы. Легкое саморазрушение. Для начала — просто на экране.  
Майкл получил все это от них в наследство и теперь не знал, куда девать. Чем из этого еще можно пользоваться, а что пора выбросить на свалку?

Вот опять эта мысль: парень из будущего что-нибудь придумает. Ты полагался на него в двадцать лет, в тридцать и в сорок. Привычка — вторая натура.

Майки, старина, ты как хомяк, что годами крутится в одном колесе. Ты уже был в этой точке. Колесо вертится, вертится, никак не может остановиться. Солнце встает в одной стороне и заходит в другой; вокруг колеса — мириады звезд, безмятежных и неразборчивых, как шепот прибоя.

Никогда не жил настоящим, вечно тешился грядущим: еще поработаю, еще поднажму, добьюсь и сделаю, вырасту и поумнею, а тот, будущий, — уж он-то разойдется.

Но неужели не ясно? Тот будущий парень — ты. Будущее наступило. Не то чтобы ты стал стар, или мудр, или особо умен. Божья длань не спустилась с небес, мир не больно-то изменился.

Но посмотри на себя. Ты уже кое-что прожил. Второй раз пятнадцати лет на сомнения у тебя не будет.

 

5.

Телефонная трубка лежала в руках, гладкая на ощупь, безмолвная и выжидающая.

Голова трещала нестерпимо. Раньше Майкл в таких случаях растворял аспирин в кофе — страшная гадость, врачи не рекомендуют.

Медитация на трубку продолжалась уже минут пятнадцать, Майклу самому было смешно и неловко, но он продолжал мять в руках безответный пластик. Совсем как в средней школе, когда немыслимыми усилиями добыл номер понравившейся девчонки и теперь страшно нажать на нужные кнопки.

Хотя нет, в средней школе было проще. Тогда Майкл просто не знал, что сказать, а теперь сказано было столько, что он терялся от обилия вариантов. Еще тогда верилось, что все само собой образуется. Сейчас — не очень.

Господи, почему все так сложно?

Майкл встал, походил по квартире, толкнул раму и вынул из кармана сигарету. Курение приносило немыслимый кайф, который испытывают только матерые рабы привычки, бросившие, а потом снова упавшие в бездну удовольствия.

Прямо как секс с Джеймсом, а? — шутканул внутренний голос.

Майкл побарабанил пальцами по крашеному дереву.

Они никогда не созванивались. Если только по делу — когда придешь, во сколько сбор, смотри не опоздай, встретимся на углу. Никаких долгих разговоров и дыхания в трубку. Никаких глупых историй и болтовни о не относящихся к делу вещах. Майкл сейчас отчаянно жалел об этом, как будто сам себя обокрал.

Так. Еще раз. Что сказать?

«Привет, ты как?»

«Привет, я подумал, нам надо поговорить»

«Ты заметил, что мы не распечатали виски? Может, повторим?»

Майкл обхватил голову руками. Романтик из него был никакущий — это все женщины замечали.

Хотелось говорить. Не прикрываясь идиотской враждой, ролями, масками, ситуацией. Говорить что-то сентиментальное и глупое настолько, чтоб скулы сводило от стыда. Первый раз в жизни.

«Привет, я вдруг понял, что очень глупо прожил последние десять лет»

МакЭвой всегда знал, что говорить. Слова сыпались из него, как горох из мешка. Майкл иногда захлебывался в этой речи, ему казалось, что волна слов накрывает его с головой и бьет этой головой о камни. МакЭвой умел двумя словами выбесить до белых глаз.

«Привет, мне даже ругани твоей не хватает. И акцента»

Через день начинались съемки. У Майкла в почте болтался десяток писем, а он не открыл ни одно. Через день надо будет как-то смотреть вокруг, не опасаясь натолкнуться на Джеймса.

«Привет, МакЭвой, хватит выебываться — приезжай. Или диктуй адрес»

Сенсорные кнопки будто скользили под пальцами. Зеленая клавиша вызова отозвалась еле слышной вибрацией.

Гудок.

Майкл подумал, что еще не поздно положить трубку. Который час? Возможно, что и два часа ночи. Господь свидетель, я полный идиот. Что я творю?

Гудки вкручивались в мозг. Майкл прикрыл глаза и подумал, что стоит услышать хрипловатое «алло», и он просто бросит трубку.

«Абонент не отвечает, — равнодушно произнес электронный голос. — Перезвоните позже»

Майкл ткнул в кнопку с остервенением и отбросил смартфон в кресло. Повернулся к часам — было пять утра.

Безнадежно. Абсолютно безнадежно.

 

  
**Глава 5**

  
1.

— Ой, мистер Фассбендер. Вы здесь.

От неожиданности Майкл подскочил, закашлялся дымом и споткнулся о коробки. Затылок больно ударился о большую грязную трубу, нависающую над низким потолком. Тусклая лампочка моргнула и на миг размазала очертания комнатки. Саиф, только что открывший дверь, удивленно ойкнул.

— Вы не ушиблись?

Майкл сел на коробку со старой аппаратурой. Чья-то уверенная рука размашисто подписала ее маркером: «Сдать в утиль».

— Порядок. Ты чего бродишь?

— Так ведь съемок жду.

Саиф оглянулся, оценил обстановку и закрыл дверь. В подсобке негде было развернуться. Пахло сигаретным дымом, пылью и отсыревшим картоном.

— А раньше и не замечал, что вы курите… Там вас уже ищут. Говорят, что-то с освещением. Я так понял, то ли отражатели не привезли, то ли привезли слишком много, то ли привезли вообще не те.

Да-да, вечно одно и то же. Дорогой Майкл, мистер Фассбендер, повелитель небесных сфер и хозяин семи морей, ниспошли нам сортиры, отражатель, мусорную свалку и свежие овощи. Мы просрем все, чего ты добился, заставим оправдываться за сроки, которые сами сорвали, и за деньги, которые попусту растратили. Мы могли бы стать умнее, собраннее и спокойнее, но зачем такие сложности, когда на свете есть ты.

— Спасибо, Саиф. Сейчас пойду.

Он с наслаждением затянулся сигаретой и выдохнул дым в сторону вентиляционной решетки. Решетка была черной от многолетней пыли.

Когда-то в этой студии работали Майкл Кейн, Шон Коннери и Лоуренс Оливье; наверняка кто-то из них тоже ныкался по подсобкам, избегая грозных знаков «Курение запрещено».

Великий актер сидел на коробке с надписью «Сдать в утиль», поджав ногу в коленке и потирая больную голову. Глаза выедало от дыма, во рту чувствовался кислый и тошнотворный вкус аспирина, вчерашнего пива и дешевой зубной пасты из отеля. Он был немолод и подслеповат, хотя перед интервьюерами этого не показывал. В углу подсобки виднелась дыра в погрызанном линолеуме, а в дыре шуршала мышь. Докурив, он стыдливо тушил сигарету о трубу, запихивал окурок в щель между стеной и коробкой, вытирал руки о штанины реквизитного костюма и шел обратно на площадку, спотыкаясь об обшарпанные пороги.

Пройдя этот путь, он выныривал в мир вымышленной жизни. Мир удачных кадров, хорошего света, заранее написанных фраз и понятной фабулы бытия. Перевоплощение приносило ему облегчение и наркотический кайф от подмены реальности. Наверное, он был не дурак. Знал, что все это понарошку, что за кулисой всегда прячется пыль и грязь. Но все же на случай внезапного жизненного озарения у него была отмазка: мол, я делаю великое кино.

Майкл с иронией подумал: ну а я?

— А вы загорели, — невпопад сказал Саиф. — Ездили куда-то отдыхать, да?

— Угу.

— Это правильно… Вы так много работаете. Отдыхать обязательно нужно. А мы вот с мистером МакЭвоем репетировали сцены и прогоняли сценарий целых три дня, и даже по ночам. Я столько нового узнал, что аж обалдел! Мистер МакЭвой говорит, что в работе над ролью нужно упорно пахать и не полагаться на кураж и вдохновение.

Господи боже мой. Так вот почему он трубку не взял — возился с юным дарованием.

Майкл не в первый раз вел воображаемые разговоры с Джеймсом, но чувство детской обиды было ему в новинку.

— А еще, еще! Я, знаете, купил себе на рынке такую большую дутую куртку, порвал ее на рукаве и пошел в метро, и там на меня реально косились, как на беженца. Мистер МакЭвой считает, что это ключ ко всему. Нужно поймать ощущение роли, понять, каково живется в чужой шкуре…

— Саиф, — перебил Майкл. — Ты зачем пришел?

Саиф споткнулся и воззрился на Майкла большими честными глазами.

— Я подумал, что вам плохо.

— Чего?

— Ну, у вас вид такой… Нехороший. Как будто у вас что-то случилось. Я решил, вам будет легче, если с кем-нибудь поговорить.

— Ценю твои старания, но мне не нужна группа поддержки.

Саиф кивнул и уточнил:

— Надеюсь, вы это не из-за фильма? Ну да, выходит не так уж гладко. В плане процесса. Но ведь так всегда, верно? Мистер МакЭвой говорит…

Опять одно и то же.

— Саиф, иди-ка ты на площадку, — сердечно попросил Майкл.

— Я вас обидел?

— Нет.

— Что-то не так сказал? Вы меня простите, я совсем не хотел задеть. Просто беспокоюсь. Что вы, что мистер МакЭвой… Оба какие-то не такие. Вот я и думаю, чем помочь. Может, я что-то на площадке не так делаю?

— А он что?

— Кто — он?

— Твой куратор.

Саиф пожал плечами.

— Ну, ему ведь тоже очень важен этот фильм. Вот и мается, с утра до вечера сценарий со мной прогоняет. Отменил два занятия в школе, прикиньте? Так его за душу взяло! А вчера даже телефон отключил, чтобы нас не отвлекали от работы. И это в выходной день! Знаю, вы не в восторге от этих съемок, но разве фильм может получиться плохим, когда мы так вкладываемся в работу?

 

2.

— Милош! — Майкл поймал режиссера за рукав, когда он в очередной раз пробегал мимо. — Поговорить надо.

— Чего? — невежливо осведомился тот.

— Я хочу отсмотреть готовый материал.

Брови Милоша скрылись под лихо надвинутой на лоб пижонской шляпой.

— Зачем? — возмутился он. — Все сыро! Это же... как его... запчасти. Потом я буду их собырать, и тогда ты будешь смотреть.

— Лучше я буду смотреть сейчас, — терпеливо возразил Майкл. — Пока еще можно что-то переделать.

— Микаэль, ты не иметь доверыя?

Это был очень каверзный вопрос, Майкл даже задумался.

— Это стандартная процедура, — нашелся он. — Назначь время, и мы все посмотрим. Ну, хотя бы ключевые сцены.

— У меня нет времыны!

— Найдешь.

— Там все ыдеально!

— Вот и похвастаешься.

Милош обиженно фыркнул и ускакал ругаться с оператором.

Даже в самые худшие времена (а Майкл без труда отдавал пальму первенства съемкам «Дней минувшего будущего» — уже понял, как попал, но еще не ощутил, насколько) с ним такого не случалось. Весь остаток ночи, с незабвенного звонка до будильника, Майкл провел, бездарно фантазируя о сегодняшнем дне. Перебирал варианты диалогов, воображал все самое страшное, ругал себя за детский сад и начинал сначала.

В результате к утру голова была мутная, как хрустальный шар посредственной гадалки, а мыслей там не водилось вообще. Наверное, в силу состояния, в нем было мало сочувствия к ближним. Проблему с отражателями (которые, конечно, прибыли совсем не те и в другом количестве) он перевесил на ассистента по снабжению, а на робкие возражения скорчил зверскую физиономию.

Отказ от предварительного просмотра — это было плохо. Это значило, что режиссер наснимал феерической херни и надеется, что с монтажом все как-нибудь уладится. Опыт Майкла говорил — не уладится. Из говна конфетку такими методами не лепят.

На площадке царило настроение общей неустроенности и суеты. Майкл везде видел признаки беды. Разговор с Саифом не давал ему покоя.

Снимали сцену в полицейском участке — как же без произвола властей. Саиф, маленький и жалкий, корчился на колченогом стуле, а сытый и лоснящийся полицейский лениво задавал ему стандартные вопросы об участии в каких-то беспорядках. На лице у парня застыла смесь боли, стыда и уверенности в беспросветности завтрашнего дня. При всей своей шаблонности сцена вызывала почти зримую неловкость у благополучных граждан с европейским паспортом в кармане. Милош умел задевать за живое.

Майкл невольно уважительно цокнул языком и отвернулся к дверям — как раз, чтобы напороться взглядом на только что вошедшего МакЭвоя.

В груди гулко и страшно стукнуло. Джеймс не встречался с ним взглядом, раскланиваясь с младшим оператором и ассистентами. Он выглядел усталым — тусклые волосы, воспаленные глаза. Интересно, видел пропущенный звонок? Что подумал? Почему не перезвонил?

МакЭвой поднял глаза.

И, как ни странно, ничего не произошло.

— Доброе утро, Майкл, — сказал он и проскользнул мимо.

И все.

Занятия в школе отменил, — вспомнилось Майклу. Ночей не спал.

Каникулы пошли МакЭвою на пользу — он стал куда тише. Больше того, он стал практически идеальным. Не лез не во что, кроме работы Саифа, драгоценное мнение не высказывал, не шутил без дела. Сделался благостен и воспитан, как ученик воскресной школы. Первые полчаса Майкл следил за ним, лелея паранойю, а потом понял — нет, это настоящее. Просто раньше МакЭвою отчего-то было интересно с ним гавкаться, а сейчас — нет.

Как там говорил Стив — сбрасывать напряжение? Стало быть, накопил напряжение, потом сбросил — и все, до встречи в эфире?

За весь день МакЭвой сказал ему ровно четыре реплики, включая «Доброе утро, Майкл».

«Пожалуйста, посторонись — ты мешаешь», — когда Майкл загораживал проход, а они с Саифом волокли громоздкий стол.

«Мне кажется, это твое», — когда Майкл в пылу спора с Милошем обронил пачку сигарет.

«Я не думаю», — когда Майкл, отчаявшись, спросил, не сменить ли в декорациях комнаты цвет занавесок.

В ушах шумело предательское и детское: а что, если раззадорить? Бросить пару фраз, нарваться на скандал. Раньше срабатывало. Но теперь это будет глупо. Во-первых, нет повода, во-вторых, желания. Все, что осталось — склизкая жижа в том месте, где у человека находится разумное, доброе и вечное, и светящийся шар надежды во тьме — МакЭвой.

Справа раздался мужской голос:

— Не дадите сигарету?

Майкл отмер. Он стоял за зданием киностудии, прижавшись спиной к кирпичной стене, и с наслаждением курил третью сигарету подряд. День подошел к концу, и теперь Майкл мог немного расслабиться.

Не глядя, он протянул незнакомцу пачку. Ловкие пальцы выудили сигарету, щелкнула зажигалка. Майкл поднял глаза и увидел невысокого парня в кепке с прямым козырьком. Узкие штаны с прорехами на коленках делали его ноги чрезмерно тонкими и голенастыми, как у кузнечика. На вид парню было лет восемнадцать, а может, и того меньше. Майкл пожалел, что заранее не спросил возраст.

Юноша заметил, что за ним наблюдают, и выдохнул облако дыма.

— Расслабьтесь, — сказал он. — За это не сажают.

Майкл где-то уже слышал эти интонации. У парня были большие голубые глаза слегка навыкате, вызывающие и беззащитные. На пробы, наверное, пришел.

— Что смотрите? — спросил парень.

Майкл сбросил пепел с сигареты и сказал:

— У меня такое чувство, что я вас где-то видел. В рекламе не снимаетесь?

Парень помотал головой.

— Лично я — неа. Кому нафиг это надо. Разработка мобильных приложений — вот это тема.

Майкл с грустью подумал, что дожил до дня, когда малолетки стали практичнее родителей. В его времена такой расклад был чем-то из области фантастики. Отец говорил: Майкл, зачем тебе это актерство, то ли дело ресторанный бизнес. Конечно, я понимаю — ты молод и глуп, хочешь славы и романтики. Однако будь же благоразумен. В бизнесе все деньги.

Теперь приходится слушать то же самое от людей на тридцать лет младше. Обещали зрелость — и где она?

— И все-таки мне кажется, мы уже встречались.

Парень насмешливо прищурился.

— Ага. В люльке.

— Где-где? — не понял Майкл.

— В люльке, — повторил парень. — Ну, знаете, это такие кровати для младенцев. У меня есть фотка, где я лежу в такой люльке, а вы на меня пялитесь с таким лицом... ну, как сейчас.

Майкл опешил. Парень вздохнул, протянул руку для пожатия и сказал:

— Брендон.

— Э-э-э… Майкл… Простите, я не совсем понимаю…

В голубых глазах мелькнуло некоторое подобие сочувствия.

— Брендон МакЭвой.

Черт, а ведь он и впрямь похож на родителей. Разлет бровей и ямочки на скулах — это от матери. Подвижное веселое лицо — конечно, от отца.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил Майкл.

— Шестнадцать. А вы думали, сколько?

— Я… то есть… Черт, какой ты взрослый. А я ведь тебя совсем мелким помню.

— Ага, пешком под стол и все такое.

— Как мать?

— Да ничего, нормально.

— Привет передавай.

— Угу. Обязательно.

Повисла неловкая пауза, какая бывает между заочно знакомыми людьми, которые ничего не знают друг о друге. Брендон украдкой разглядывал Майкла, двигаясь взглядом снизу вверх: ботинки, пальто, рукава, воротник. Майкл, напротив, старался поменьше смотреть на Брендона.

Интересно, отец знает, что он курит?

Хотя, если подумать, — тебе, Майкл, какое дело? Ты же не собираешься отчитывать Брендона. У тебя и права на это нет. Этот ребенок — чужой человек, и ты не имеешь к нему никакого отношения.

Майкл вспомнил съемочную площадку «Первого Класса»: МакЭвой бегает по парку с бутылкой шампанского и орет во все горло какую-то чушь о том, что он стал отцом. Дело было в самом начале, еще на стадии подготовки к съемкам.

Это потом, недели через три, Майкл втюрился в МакЭвоя. А тогда смотрел и думал: ну и шизик. Мы тут блокбастер снимаем, скоро прославимся, первым делом о работе надо думать, а он носится со своими личными заскоками.

И вот пожалуйста. Шестнадцать лет прошло. Идея великой славы не выдержала проверку временем, зато личный заскок тут как тут.

— Давно хотел спросить, — Брендон стряхнул пепел с сигареты. — А вы правда мутили с моим отцом или это просто слухи?

Майкл поперхнулся дымом и долго, преувеличенно громко кашлял. Брендон выдержал многозначительную паузу и заржал, как конь.

— Глядите! Вы аж посинели! Да это шутка, шутка… Чего напряглись-то?

— Угу… Смешно…

— Я, тут, кстати, учусь на соседней улице, — Брендон мотнул головой куда-то за мусорные баки. — Во-о-он в том доме. Курсы по фулл-стэку. Ну, там сразу и ю-икс, и ю-ай, и фронтэнд, и бэкэнд.

С тем же успехом он мог изъясняться на китайском. Майкл из вежливости кивнул, благодарный за то, что тема сменилась.

— Слышал, вы с отцом опять фильм снимаете.

«Вы с отцом». «Опять». «Снимаете». В сумме в этом предложении был смысл, но, разбитое на частности, оно обескураживало. Майкл поймал себя на странном чувстве: этот парень ведет себя так, будто у них есть некое общее прошлое, достаточно значительное, чтобы припоминать его обсуждать.

Может, правду говорят: у нового и поколения нет представления о приватности?

Или Брендон всерьез считает, что Майкл не чужой человек в окружении его семьи.

— А отец в курсе, что ты куришь?

Брендон заговорщически подмигнул.

— Вы же ему не скажете?

— А если скажу?

— Да ладно вам… Вы же не серьезно? Ну пожалуйста.

Он молитвенно сложил руки и сделал большие глаза — такие умоляющие, что захотелось дать денег. Майкл мысленно отметил: а ведь парень унаследовал от отца обаяние. Есть что-то завораживающее в мысли, что ужимки Джеймса передаются даже генетически. Человек подвержен старению и увяданию, тело всегда проигрывает неравный бой с временем, но харизма живет в веках.

— Брендон! Ты чего тут делаешь?

МакЭвой появился в самый неподходящий момент — когда Майкл живо рассматривал лицо Брендона, а Брендон затягивался сигаретой. Услышав окрик отца, парень подскочил, молниеносно бросил сигарету за спину и задержал дыхание.

— Да я это… с дядей Майклом парой фраз перебросился. Нельзя?

Дядя Майкл. Срань господня. Перед глазами, как наяву, возникла этикетка томатной пасты «Анкл Бенс».

МакЭвой изменился в лице. Он так резко и мгновенно расстроился, что Майкла аж шарахнуло. В списке вещей, которые Майкл бездарно проебал, в одну секунду прибавилось несколько пунктов. Он запоздало решил: надо было все-таки отчитать пацана за курение. И спрашивать возраст. Чаще и интенсивнее думать.

Джеймс отвел глаза и отвернулся, всячески делая вид, что не заметил сигарету. «Дядю Майкла» он тоже якобы не заметил. Только щека дернулась.

— Угу… Ясно… Слушай, Брен, у меня времени мало. Поехали, отвезу тебя домой. Майкл, до скорого.

— До скорого, Джеймс.

Брендон с облегчением выдохнул дым, виновато посмотрел на Майкла и пошел за отцом. У отца был замученный вид, какой бывает у родителей, ищущих в себе причину неурядиц.

Майкл смотрел им вслед, и в голове крутилось: сейчас бы пошутить, улыбнуться, ободрить. Выдать нагоняй полудурку Брендону, отвести в сторону Джеймса и утешить: мол, это не твоя вина, а мой косяк. Ты хороший отец, и сын у тебя хороший. Балбес, конечно. Но мы все были балбесами. Ничего, перерастет.

Именно так повел бы себя дядя Майкл — старый друг семьи, приятель отца, мужик с семейной фотографии, стоящий около люльки. Несуществующий человек из воспоминаний Брендона.

Как же все-таки жаль, что Майкл им не стал.

 

3.

На следующий день стало полегче. Груз ожиданий и измышлений слегка спал, столкнувшись с реальностью. Майкл приехал на студию в приподнятом настроении — удалось выспаться. Клод ждал его у дверей, пританцовывая на месте.

— Привет, работа кипит? Я думал, ты уже не появишься.

— Десять утра, — проинформировал его Майкл. — Ты хочешь, чтоб я тут с шести торчал?

— Сроки не резина, не растягиваются, — Клод фальшиво улыбнулся.

Майкл хлопнул дверью машины. Он терпеть не мог, когда от него чего-то хотели, но не говорили вслух.

— Ты чего приехал? — спросил он прямо.

Клод возмущенно всплеснул руками.

— Я за персонал отвечаю, если ты помнишь. Мне необходимо быть на площадке.

Что-то я тебя там не видел, когда мы с МакЭвоем собачились напропалую, — желчно подумал Майкл. И тут же сам себе возразил: ну был бы там Клод, и что? Остановился бы кто-то из нас? Черта с два.

В павильоне выстраивали декорации съемной квартиры главного героя. Эти сцены по замыслу были последними, дальше — монтаж, озвучка... Фильм выходил на финишную прямую.

— Я слышал, вам удалось найти общий язык с куратором нашей звезды, — Клод все еще шел рядом, подстраиваясь под широкий шаг Майкла. — Не ругаетесь, не спорите… Видишь, я же говорил, что вы сработаетесь! Стоит приложить немного усилий...

Майкл резко затормозил.

— Только не говори, что в твоем изначальном плане была наша с МакЭвоем плодотворная работа, — попросил он.

— Майкл! — возмутился Клод. — Я всегда в вас верил! В конце концов, мы все — одна большая семья, и сила искусства...

Глаза у Клода были полны веры в свою правоту.

Скажите, пожалуйста, — то есть это не «я проебался с кураторским контрактом, а потом трусливо сбежал, заставив давних соперников решать свои проблемы самостоятельно», а благородная вера в силу человеческих отношений?

Майкл вздохнул.

— Хоть мне не заливай.

— Майкл, как ты...

— Иди на хуй, Клод, честное слово. И скажи уже, чего тебе надо, не отрывай от работы.

Клод заткнулся, несколько секунд молча пялился на Майкла, потом махнул рукой и зашагал в сторону выхода. Вероятно, понял, что в просьбе откажут.

Майкл про себя загадал — наверняка вечером на почту упадет какое-нибудь заманчивое предложение по поводу очередной киношной затеи. Клод, который подобные новости на подлете ловил, поэтому и прискакал засвидетельствовать свое почтение — на всякий случай, чтоб потом пустили к кормушке.

Стало противно. Почему-то если про силу искусства заливал Стив, это было хорошо и правильно, а вот из уст шушеры типа Клода все это звучало тошнотворной банальщиной.

Потому что Стив — художник, а Клод и компания весело катаются на тебе, свесив ноги. И не думаешь ли ты что-то с этим делать, а?

 

4.

— Так, Милош. Еще раз. Эта сцена — она для чего?

— Что значыт для чыво?

— Я хочу понять, зачем она нам нужна. И важна ли она для сюжета.

Милош всплеснул руками.

— Конечно! Все важно!

— Прямо-таки все? И вот эта двухминутная сцена с букинистическим магазином?

— Да, да!

— Ее даже в изначальном сценарии не было.

— Сколько раз повторыть, да!

— Ладно, а что насчет пяти десятисекундных сцен со старушкой?

— Мытафора!

— Метафора чего?

Милош картинно закатил глаза.

— Микаэль, ты ведешь себя не-вы-на-си-ма!

— Пусть так, но все-таки. Давай проясним факты. Куда ты собираешься вклеить ту сцену с букинистическим?

— Это на монтаже уже думать! Ты совсем мыня не слышать!

— Так объясни по-человечески. Я хочу понять, какая у нас структура и что мы собираемся ею сказать.

— Микаэль, я отвечать за видение!

— Милош. Еще раз. Как именно ты хочешь собрать этот материал и что из этого мы вырежем?

— Здесь все важно!

— Что — все? Чем важно?

— Все! Мы столько работать ради этого!

— Милош, ты что-нибудь знаешь о приоритизации? Композиция строится вокруг главного. И я хочу понять, что у нас главное. Раз ты отвечаешь за видение, объясни мне его, пожалуйста.

Ага, сейчас.

Милош протестующе замахал руками, всем своим видом выражая осуждение. Как можно? Творцу преграждают дорогу формалисты и деспоты, ищущие, до чего бы докопаться. Экспрессивно выругавшись на неизвестном наречии, он встал и ушел, оставив Майкла в одиночестве перед экраном. Там проигрывалась остросоциальная, хорошо снятая, но до тошноты банальная сцена.

Майкл видел тысячи таких сцен, снятых специально для фестивалей. Про себя он называл их пустышками — приемлемый фон для стоящих фильмов, но не более того. Зрители утрут слезу умиления, дежурно ужаснутся несправедливости нашего мира и пойдут жрать в ближайшую кафешку. И все забудется раньше, чем переварится первый гамбургер.

Вот оно что, подумал Майкл. Я решил, мы снимаем уникальный, удивительный фильм, который приковывает внимание и переворачивает сознание. Но прежде я наблюдал этот фильм лишь в деталях и частностях. А когда отошел на два шага и охватил взглядом общую картину, увидел еще одну фестивальную пустышку, призванную занять время от шедевра до шедевра.

Надо было спохватиться раньше, но раньше я не был готов к правде. Не был готов признать, кто я и что я, понять, чего на самом деле хочу и чем занимаюсь. За те годы, что я был занят всякой ерундой, выросло целое поколение; сменилась очередная цифровая эпоха, изменилась индустрия, появились новые клише и штампы, новые вызовы, новые подходы.

Майкл сказал себе: да, я не готов и к ним, но что это меняет. Когда приходит новый день, тебя не спрашивают, хочешь ты в него войти или не хочешь. Ты уже в нем. И ты никогда не будешь готов к нему.

— Том, можно тебя на минутку?

Оператор вздрогнул, оторвался от настроек камеры и посмотрел на Майкла неосмысленным взглядом.

— Слушай, вот скажи мне: этот крупный план — он здесь для чего?

— Милош говорит, надо показать морщины старухи в магазине.

— Это я понял, но зачем?

Оператор пожал плечами: мол, чтоб я сам знал.

— Еще я заметил, что у нас ракурсы везде пляшут. Так и задумано?

— Милош говорит, на монтаже как-нибудь склеят.

— Как именно?

— Да я-то откуда знаю. Сходи с этим к монтажерам, они скажут.

— Ладно, а фильтр?

— Что фильтр?

— Цветкор, говорю, почему такой делаем?

Оператор снова пожал плечами.

— Милош настоял. Говорит, у него и в предыдущем фильме был такой же.

Ответ на вопрос «зачем» просачивался сквозь пальцы; Майкл добивался ясных формулировок, но их просто не существовало в природе. Ни один из исполнителей не мог объяснить смысл своей работы; уставшие, злые, потерявшие всякий интерес, они стремились поскорее закончить съемки и никогда не вспоминать о них.

В общей суматохе уникальное видение не то чтобы потерялось — оно и зародиться-то не успело. И хуже всего было то, что этого никто не понимал. Майкл поговорил со сценаристом и режиссером монтажа, двумя операторами, ассистенткой Милоша и самим Милошем; задал вопросы всем, кого смог выловить, но это ни к чему не привело. В ответах сквозило такое искреннее непонимание проблемы, что Майкл даже растерялся.

Подумалось — боже, когда мы снимали блокбастер про мутантов, мы точно знали, что хотим сказать. Когда снимали «Стыд», Стив мне всю душу вынул своим концептом. Как так вышло, что я не могу сказать, про что снимаю кино? А главное — почему это волнует только меня?

В одной из подсобок он нашел кулер, залил кипятком мерзкий растворимый кофе и, размешивая сахар, задумался: кто дурак — я или они?

— И чему ты удивляешься? — спросил голос за спиной.

Майкл обернулся. В дверях подсобки, конечно, стоял МакЭвой. Он выглядел таким же замороченным и держал в руках пластиковый стаканчик с точно таким же растворимым кофе.

Они застыли в комическом положении, не способные ни разойтись, ни приблизиться друг к другу. Майкл пошел на уступку и сделал шаг в сторону.

— О чем это ты?

Джеймс подошел к кулеру и налил кипятка в стаканчик.

— Да так, разговор подслушал. Уж извини… Можно подумать, ты не догадывался, на что мы идем. Не хуже меня знаешь, что это обычный фестивальный фильм, который снимают для галочки. Так чего ты ждал?

В голове у Майкла роилась тысяча мыслей. Первым делом он зацепился за вскользь брошенное слово «мы». Следом подумал: черт, а ведь МакЭвой думает, как я. Носится по площадке, как я. Замечает то же, что и я.

МакЭвой меня понимает. Милош — нет. Оператор, инвесторы, Клод — все мимо. Кто бы мог предположить, что к концу съемок меня будет понимать лишь тот человек, с которым я больше всего ругался.

— Не знаю, — сказал Майкл. — Не этого.

— Сейчас все такое, — МакЭвой глотнул кофе из стаканчика и скривился. — Будто одноразовое. Думают, что делают крутое кино, а на деле глазу отдохнуть не на чем. Мы с ребятами и школу для этого создали: чтобы индустрию раскачать. Ну, хоть что-нибудь с места сдвинуть. Выпускать поменьше проходных фильмов или, по крайней мере, вытягивать их актерской игрой. Сейчас мало кто задумывается, как делать по-настоящему хорошее кино. Им бы премий срубить, на сцене выступить…

МакЭвой осекся и скомканно закончил:

— Ну, ты и сам все это знаешь.

Майкл кивнул. Недосказанность щекотала ему нервы. Слушая МакЭвоя, он размышлял о двойном дне этого разговора. Речь идет только о кино или вообще о позерстве? Слова про премии и сцены — это абстрактные рабочие вопросы или личный упрек в тщеславии?

Положа руку на сердце, Джеймсу было за что упрекнуть Майкла.  
Впрочем, он ничего не добавил. Стоял и молчал.

У Майкла вырвалось:

— А что ж ты мне тогда втирал на переговорах? Творческие инвестиции в европейский, блин, артхаус...

— Но ты ведь знал, что я вру, — перебил МакЭвой.

Наконец-то он решился и поднял взгляд. Пронзительные голубые глаза, как прожекторы, быстро пошарили по лицу Майкла. Пятнадцать лет прошло, а глаза все те же. Насмешливая улыбка на миг озарила лицо МакЭвоя, но он тут же спрятал ее.

Боже, ну и засранец!

Сердце Майкла совершило кульбит: оно скакнуло к горлу, перекрыв дыхание, затем бухнуло в груди и ушло в пятки. Голова держалась непрочно, будто из шеи вынули позвонки. Сам удивился: откуда это во мне? Как оно выжило, как я сумел пронести его сквозь годы, почему не потерял, не забыл, не пропил. Стою теперь тут и не знаю, как разговаривать.

Джейми, зачем ты это со мной сделал?

— Я пойду, — сказал МакЭвой. — Надо сцену еще прогнать.

— Угу, — выдавил Майкл.

МакЭвой вышел, предусмотрительно соблюдая дистанцию и придерживая дверь, чтобы не дай бог не хлопнула. Несколько секунд Майкл боролся с собой. Почти убедил себя: остынь, мужик, не горячись, сначала подумай.

Он давал себе чудесные советы, от которых не было толка. Вдохнул, выдохнул, вышел из подсобки и успел поймать МакЭвоя за локоть.

— Джеймс, я тут подумал…

Быстрее. Надо говорить быстрее, пока хватает адреналина.

— Может, заглянешь вечером? Посидим у меня… Выпьем что-нибудь. Обсудим фильм, вот это все… Если что, можешь и на ночь остаться или… или такси вызвать.

В глазах МакЭвоя мелькнуло нечто странное: не отторжение, но и не радость. Он одернул локоть, вздохнул и сказал:

— Старик, я все понимаю. Но, пожалуйста, не порти.

И ушел, как ни в чем не бывало.

 

5.

Выудить из сотни заметок в смартфоне нужный скайп-логин — это подвиг. У Майкла на него ушло примерно сорок минут переборов, матюгов, промахов мимо клавиш и поисков гарнитуры по всем полкам. Гарнитура оказалась под столом, Майкл полез и, конечно, стукнулся головой о столешницу.

Скайп заурчал телефонными гудками. Через минуту в окошке видеосвязи появилась физиономия Макса. Майкл довольно вздохнул и расслабился — технические тонкости были завершены. Сосредоточение после полутора бутылок вискаря давалось ему с трудом.

— Макс, все плохо.

— Что — все?

— Вообще, — Майкл махнул рукой, рисуя не очень правильный круг.  
Макс вздохнул и взъерошил волосы.

— Пока я вижу, что ты страшно нажрался, — сказал он.

Как видно, звонка от случайного приятеля он не ждал. Но Майклу было плевать. Его жгло изнутри желание выговориться.

— Наж-жрался.

Согласие — половина осознания проблемы, это еще психолог говорил. Предыдущий. Или два назад? У Майкла было много терапевтов.

— Я еще и башкой об... эту... у стола ударился.

— Зачем?

— Гарнитуру искал. Вот скажи, нахера скайп им-митирует телефонный звонок? Почему? Потому что мы все живем в прошлом! В настоящем — ни черта хорошего!

— Глубокая мысль, — на всякий случай согласился Макс.

На нетрезвый взгляд Майкла, он выглядел куда аккуратнее, чем во время отпуска — подстригся, что ли? И рубашку сменил.

— Ага. Надо Стиву... задвинуть.

— Кому?

— Стиву. Это мой друг. Он по этому поводу такой фильм снимет — закачаешься!

Макс посмотрел на него с недоверием. Окошко видеосвязи плохо передавало эмоции, но казалось, что он озадачен.

— Старик... Случилось-то что?

Майкл постарался собрать впечатления последнего дня в одно предложение и не смог.

— Он меня послал, — ну, начинать определенно стоило с этого.

— Кто?

— Ну, я тебе говорил... Мой... физик-ядерщик.

— Чего?

— То есть это у тебя физик-ядерщик, а у меня... другое. Ну ты п-понял!

— Бывшая?

Майкл пьяно кивнул, чуть не протаранив головой монитор. В голове мелькнула неожиданно трезвая мысль о том, что нажрался он действительно от души.

Макс отражал лицом момент трудного осознания.

— Так это что, мужик, что ли? — наконец выдал он.

— Да какая разница? Мужик, не мужжик! Тебе пр... принципиально?

— Не особо.

— Вот! Я ему предложил! Понимаешь? Я хотел... ну как лучше. А он...

— Что он?

— А он мне — не порти! Чего там портить! Мы уже давно все... это... в общем, все уже сделано!

Майкл неожиданно для себя испытывал от разговора невероятный, хоть и приправленный горечью кайф. Он даже с МакКуином о Джеймсе не говорил, постоянно выражался намеками, боялся чего-то, уходил в иносказания и стеб. Теперь слова лились, не соблюдая порядка и очереди, вольным потоком, не обрезанным цензурой, и это было чертовски хорошо.

— Ты понимаешь, я давно хотел. Я все время думал, что не надо, что лишнее, а тут оказалось — нет. И я херню сморозил, ну быв-вает, сам знаешь, но он же понял! Он понял — и отказался. Вот кто он после этого?  
— Козел? — неуверенно предположил Макс.

— Он не козел, — обиделся Майкл. — Он меня понимает — один! Никто вообще не понимает, а он сразу сообразил, потому что он... талант! А я кто?  
  
— Кто?

Майкл задумался.

— Я как стейк, — сказал он.

Глаза Макса поползли на лоб.

— Чего?

— Ну стейк же! Средней прожарки — сечешь?

— Полон паразитов?

— Бляяяяя... — Майкл пьяно закачал головой, силясь собрать последние крохи адекватности. — Какие нахер пар-разиты? Снаружи — корка. Темная такая, ничего живого.

— А внутри?..

— Кровь! Понимаешь? — Майкл вгляделся в нечеткое изображение, пытаясь понять, дошла ли до собеседника метафора.  
  
— Ты перебарщиваешь.

— Ничего под-добного! И он сам признался, что хотел меня дов-вести, это знаешь, что значит?

— Что?

— Ему не наплевать, — Майкл попытался воздеть палец, но не преуспел.

Макс по ту сторону экрана выглядел сочувствующим, но не слишком.

— Слушай, я понимаю, у тебя там реально проблемы, но мне тут... ну пора, в общем.

— Куда?

— Я в кино с женой иду.

Майкл от удивления протрезвел на пару-тройку рюмок.

— Ты же говорил, что в разводе.

Макс смущенно забегал глазами.

— Ну вот так вот. Как развелся, так и сошелся. Бывает.

— Бывает... — эхом откликнулся Майкл.

— Так что ты держись, ладно? Звони через денек, поболтаем.

Скайп булькнул, знаменуя окончание разговора.

Майкла охватила жгучая обида на мироздание: у всех все было хорошо, и только у него — плохо. Он прилег на стол; дерево приятно холодило разгоряченную щеку.

Может быть, это знак. Если даже физик, помешанный на частицах, смог восстановить свой брак, то тогда можно...

Да, это определенно знак. Знак, что ты дебил со стажем. Полжизни прожил, а ума нет.

Майкл пьяно улыбнулся. Ему даже нравилось быть дебилом. Умным он уже пожил — и каков результат?

Надо сварить кофе, — подумал он и тут же вырубился, как перегоревшая лампочка.

 

**Глава 6**

 

1.

Ладно. К чему это все. Пора заканчивать с нытьем и бессмысленными страданиями. Утром Майкл принял душ, почистил зубы и с минуту постоял над раковиной, пристально всматриваясь в отражение.

У парня в зеркале все было не слава богу. Он запутался и не знал, что дальше делать. Что-то было в глазах такое… Морщинки бежали к вискам, обозначая утекающее сквозь пальцы время. Он пытался что-то исправить, но попытки были столь чахлыми, что самому от себя стало тошно. Мир смотрел на этого парня без интереса, и осталась лишь одна надежда — стать интересным самому себе.

Подумал и решил: нет, это не похмелье. Это я так старею. Заостряю внимание на мелком и незначительном, сварливо беспокоясь обо всяких глупостях.

А ведь, если задуматься: Майкл, что случилось? Да, МакЭвой отбрил тебя, но ведь мягко. Даже слишком мягко — с учетом того, как ты с ним однажды поступил. МакЭвой не припомнил тебе, каким ты был мудаком — а ведь ты был мудаком, — он не тренировал на тебе остроумие, хотя мог бы. Попросил не портить, мирно и тихо.

Допустим, тебе ничего не светит с МакЭвоем, и это неудивительно. Месяц назад тоже ничего не светило. И год назад. И пять.

Что изменилось?

Прошлое отнять невозможно. Пусть МакЭвою ничего не нужно, но тебе ведь нужно. Ты не перестал любить его. Взаимно, не взаимно — не все ли равно.

До обеда Майкл решал вопросы дистанционно — созванивался с инвесторами, утрясал текущие вопросы по скайпу и телефону. Потом собрался с духом и поехал на съемочную площадку. Он устал стыдиться и маяться, устал ждать от вселенной ответов. Больше не получалось поддерживать в себе искусственную непринужденность рабочих бесед, закрывая глаза на свои и чужие косяки.

Вдруг он осознал, сколько энергии уходит на борьбу с неопределенностью. Потерпеть поражение — это не самое страшное; страшней всего мучительное состояние незнания, постоянные догадки, беспомощное барахтанье в вопросах, на которые нет ответа.

Теперь стало легче. Он поймал себя на мысли, что сердце не замирает от присутствия Джеймса на площадке. Не сдают нервы, не срывается голос. Полдня он наблюдал, как МакЭвой носится со сценарием, дотошно пытая Милоша, оператора, костюмера и Саифа. Зачем здесь эта фраза? Что должна показать эта сцена? Годится ли этот ракурс? Не слишком ли нарочито потаскан костюм?

Подумалось: бедный Джеймс. А ведь он старается. Знает, что фильм дерьмовый, и хочет сделать хоть немного лучше, вложиться напоследок, закрыть пусть не все, но хоть какие-нибудь дыры.

Выяснять с ним отношения было некогда. Все, что осталось, — довести до ума общее дело. Ради этого стоило отбросить личные дрязги и в кои-то веки помочь друг другу. Казалось бы, простая мысль, а пятнадцать лет назад даже в голове бы не задержалась.

Общее дело — вот что важно. А свое задетое самолюбие, будь добр, засунь куда подальше.

В перерыве между дублями Майкл заметил, что МакЭвой клюет носом от недосыпа, сбегал в ближайшую кофейню и купил двойной эспрессо — не растворимую лабуду, а хороший бодрящий кофе, терпко пахнущий шоколадом и грецким орехом.Пробегая мимо, он поставил картонный стаканчик на столик. На стаканчике было написано «Джеймс».

МакЭвой потянулся к нему, с наслаждением выпил и только потом сообразил, что случилось. Он проводил Майкла недоверчивым взглядом, но промолчал. Жест заботы остался незамеченным, и Майкл был благодарен за это.

Атмосфера на площадке сменилась. Деловитая суета уступила место всеобщей усталости. Так уже было, вспомнил Майкл. Лет сто назад мы снимали «Бесславных ублюдков», и сроки увеличивались на глазах, потому что никому ничего не нравилось.

Работали без отдыха. Майкл уже не мог видеть Квентина. Сукин сын скакал по площадке, восторженный, злой и безумный, как мартовский заяц. К концу третьих бессонных суток начала вылезать злость на своего персонажа — ну что за идиот, в самом деле, так тупо спалиться? Правильно его убили.

Они снимали, у оператора тряслись руки, а Брэд украдкой дремал, прислонившись к стене.

— Можно я уже умру? — с тоской спросил Майкл.

— Нельзя! — рявкнул Тарантино. — Сдохнешь, когда я скажу!

Нынче до третьих суток далеко, но атмосфера — один в один.

— Все! — Милош обессиленно рухнул в кресло. — Заканчывать сцену.

— Как? — поразился МакЭвой.

Он оторвался от сценария, который последние пять минут комкал в руках, и поднял взгляд на Милоша. Майкл с жалостью отметил, что глаза у него совершенно красные. Хороший кофе — мертвому припарка.

— Так! У меня нет время. Тут все уже снято.

— Нет, Милош, так нельзя! Разве ты не видишь, выходит полная ерунда. Он может лучше.

— Тут это не нужно.

— Еще как нужно!

Милош снисходительно посмотрел на МакЭвоя. Он прекрасно знал, когда надо остановиться у отметки «и так сойдет».

Майклу захотелось дать ему по морде. Где только мозги были, когда он нанимал этого красавца? Главное, ведь фильмы его не особенно нравились — но нет, он же призер, он же с фестивалей, он художник, так видит...

— Джемс, никто не заметыть, — сказал Милош. — Это мелочь.

МакЭвой замотал головой.

— Как ты не понимаешь, это очень важно. Почти центральная сцена, тут фальшака быть не должно. Нужно, чтобы чисто, как слеза, понимаешь?

Милош не понимал. Майкл подозревал, что даже Саиф до конца не понимает — парень стоял бледный, измученный и чуть ли не качался на месте, как рожь в грозу. Глаза у него были пустые.

— Сегодня все, — сказал Милош и махнул оператору. — Завтра начинаем с восьмой сцены.

— Милош!

— Джемс, хватит! Сколько можно одну сцену возыть? Сроки не резына, ты понымать? Это не театр.

— Вот именно, что не театр, тут все должно быть сразу хорошо. Пару дублей еще!

Майкл вздохнул и отошел за угол. Вернулся он оттуда раздосадованный, с натертым языком и заложенными от воплей собеседника ушами.

Существует не одна тысяча книг по деловому общению, и ни одна из них не используется по прямому назначению. Иллюзия адекватности. Дескать, видите — я книжку прочитал. А то, что ору как раненый бабуин, так это от стресса.

— Джеймс, — негромко позвал Майкл.

— А?

— Сворачивайся. У тебя есть еще день, чтобы это доснять, и дополнительный день на непредвиденное.

МакЭвой посмотрел на него подозрительно.

— В смысле?

— Я все решил, — сказал Майкл. — У нас есть два дополнительных дня. Посмотри на парня, ты его сейчас даже в роли трупа не снимешь. Идите спать.

Джеймс помотал головой, как большая умная собака, которая не понимает, чего от нее хотят, но старается изо всех сил. По-видимому, все силы у него ушли на спор.

Саиф сориентировался раньше, чем Майкл подумал, что хочет сделать, — он подошел, подставил куратору плечо, успокаивающе заговорил и повел к выходу.

 

2.

— МИКАЭЛЬ! Сюда! Нымедленно!

Ну, начинается. Милош смотрел на Майкла взглядом боевого быка, наконец-то заметившего за красной тряпкой матадора. Будь Майкл матадором, он бы уже давно вонзил в холку Милоша бандерильи. Было бы эффектно.

Не вставая со стула в центре площадки, он глотнул минеральной воды из бутылки, плотно закрутил крышку и спокойно воззрился на Милоша.

Мол, давай, дорогой. Жги.

— Микаэль! Я звонить наш фонд и слышать, что съемки длиться! Два-дны! Со це стане?! Же говно!

— Милош, давай отойдем.

— Нэт, сказать! Ты! Сычас! Здесь!

Положа руку на сердце, Майкл не был удивлен. Он предпочел бы обсудить претензии с глазу на глаз, но в глубине души знал, что Милош на это не пойдет. Обязательно устроит спектакль — закатит истерику, плеснет в лицо обидчика холодный кофе, обложит чешским матом. Сам-то не сумел договориться с инвесторами — да и что там, даже не пытался. А вот он, Майкл, — сумел.

С точки зрения Милоша, всякая власть, которой сам он не наделен, заслуживала деятельного и громкого порицания.

— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Майкл. — Что именно я должен тебе сказать?

— Ты! Портыть! Мой съемка! А я рыжыссер!

— Все верно.

— Мы все снять! Вчера снять! Ты делать дырьмо и договориться за моей спыной!

— Не понимаю, в чем проблема. Тебе дали два дополнительных дня — вот и режиссируй.

— Так дела не делать! Чего ты хотеть от меня?!

— От тебя — ничего. В моих планах был пункт: снять фильм, за который не стыдно. Понимаю, мы с тобой расходимся в методах. Но, надеюсь, хотя бы в целях…

— Ты еще и смеяться! Над я. Что ты думать, я — посмешыщ?!

Майкл сокрушенно помотал головой. Он заметил, что оператор, стоящий в трех метрах от них, то и дело оглядывается; другие ребята из съемочной группы тоже озирались, чутко прислушиваясь к ссоре продюсера и режиссера. Они понимали, что в таких конфликтах решается нечто важное: не то, за кем власть, а то, с кем правда.

Майкл тихо вздохнул.

— Послушай, Милош… Неважно, кто из нас посмешище. Хочешь, можешь выставить идиотом меня. Мне не жалко.

— Пффф.

— Я пытаюсь донести до тебя, что у этого фильма есть проблемы. Полагаю, ты и сам в курсе, только признавать не хочешь. Окей, понимаю. Но давай так: у нас еще есть шансы сделать фильм немного лучше. Поэтому я договорился о дополнительных днях. Мы будем переснимать эти сцены столько, сколько нужно, и я был бы благодарен, если бы ты помог с…

— Благодарын?! Что ты знать о благодарын!

— Милош, прошу тебя. Дальше так продолжаться не может.

— Ты меня просить? Козел!

Ну вот, подумал Майкл. Опять до козлов добрались. Сейчас чашками швыряться будет.

Ему было откровенно скучно. По сравнению с МакЭвоем Милош был наивным дилетантом в области красивых скандалов.

— Будь добр, успокойся. Поговорим потом, когда придешь в себя.

Милош напустил на себя надменный вид.

— Я тебе это запомнить, Микаэль. Мы еще поговорым!

— Очень надеюсь, — примирительно сказал Майкл. — Нам нужны эти два дня и нужен ты, чтобы их заполнить.

Это тянуло на грубую лесть, но что поделаешь. Милош фыркнул и удалился, все еще бормоча что-то себе под нос.

Майкл вздохнул. Оглядываться вокруг не очень хотелось. Он сомневался, что два дополнительных рабочих дня улучшат группе настроение. Скорее всего, опять окрысятся — мол, злобный продюсер мучает подчиненных почем зря.

— Спасибо.

Майкл повернул голову. У его локтя стояла ассистентка Милоша, невесть каким ветром занесенная под бок к этому неврастенику.

— Ему на самом деле нужны эти два дня, — девушка поправила очки на носу, став похожей на строгую, но добрую училку. — Просто мистер Бурн никогда бы сам не признался, что в сроки не укладывается.

Майкл растрогался. Когда ассистент сливает информацию про грешки патрона, это дорогого стоит.

Он поднял взгляд. Оператор — тот самый, что позавчера тупо повторял про сценарий и «так написано», — показывал ему большой палец.

На душе потеплело. Проклюнулось старое, почти позабытое чувство — вера в людей. Конечно, если все устали, то превращаются в тупые машины. Но стоит дать немного отдыха и пространства, и вот тогда…

— Все выходные в жопу, — безэмоционально проговорил один из осветителей. — Что за жизнь.

На Майкла он при этом не смотрел, но на лице читалась покорность судьбе.

 

3.

Оставалось так мало времени. Хоть с двумя дополнительными днями, хоть с пятью — все равно мало.

МакЭвой осознавал это так же хорошо, как и Майкл; он перестал уезжать по делам и почти не покидал площадку. Каждая минута стоила денег. Отпуская отдохнуть Саифа, МакЭвой садился в углу, перечитывал сценарий, делая пометки, и нервно расчесывал пятерней отросшие волосы с проблесками седины.

Как-то раз, уходя за кофе, он оставил свои листочки на складном столике. Майкл шел мимо и, не удержавшись от соблазна, заглянул в записи. МакЭвой вычеркнул несколько фраз из диалогов, жирно подчеркнул отдельные реплики, понаставил на полях вопросительных и восклицательных знаков, а в нужных местах черкнул список дел: поговорить с оператором, объяснить все осветителю, сменить костюм. В сущности, он выполнял режиссерскую работу — дотошно докапывался до видения, выявлял суть и думал, как ее лучше подать зрителю.

Майкл выхватил взглядом строчку с листа: «Поблагодарить М за сроки».  
Мысленно ответил: не за что.

Вечером последнего дня МакЭвоя дергали все, кому не лень. Судя по всему, ему пришлось взять небольшой отпуск в драматической школе, и руководство школы восприняло эту весть без энтузиазма. Срок аренды площадки истекал, а МакЭвой был одержим мыслью переснять еще одну, на сей раз уж точно последнюю сцену. В разгар репетиции у него зазвонил телефон. Взмыленный, измученный, шатающийся от усталости, он схватил трубку и отошел в сторону.

Майкл стоял неподалеку и слышал каждое слово разговора. МакЭвой оправдывался. Раз или два он повышал голос, но тут же в отчаянии просил прощения.

— Брен, ну ради всего святого! Позвони маме. Да, пусть она тебя заберет. Не может?.. Черт. Ладно, вызови такси… Брен, я правда не могу… Брен! Да что со связью…

Чертыхнувшись, МакЭвой перезвонил сыну и пошел по второму кругу: извини, я бы хотел, но не могу, давай завтра, позвони маме, — и такая тоска сквозила в голосе, что врагу не пожелаешь.

Наконец он утряс все организационные заморочки, сунул телефон в карман джинсов и вернулся на площадку. МакЭвой выглядел расстроенным. Майкл вспомнил давний разговор из прошлого: лет десять-двенадцать назад они спорили, что важнее — семья или карьера, — и МакЭвой с пеной у рта доказывал, что никогда не поступится интересами сына ради какого-то несчастного фильма.

Наверное, теперь он чувствует себя предателем. Майкл проводил взглядом спину МакЭвоя, взвесил риски и решил: что я теряю?

— Мне нужно отлучиться на час, — сказал он ассистентке Милоша. — Если будут проблемы — звоните.

Майкл не обманывался. Он совершал ошибку. Лезть в семейные дела МакЭвоя — нагло и глупо. Если МакЭвой не дурак — а он не дурак, — обязательно припомнит это, и правильно сделает.

Но в кои-то веки ошибка Майкла не была навязана внешними обстоятельствами. Он не мучился стыдом и не волновался, что скажут люди.

Из интереса он представил себе, как папарацци ловит его в одной машине с Брендоном, а наутро на первой полосе таблоида «Сан» выходит фотка со сногсшибательным заголовком. Стареющая кинозвезда возится с ребенком своего партнера по съемкам. Дорогие зрители, как вам такое?

Майклу стало смешно.

За пять минут он исколесил пару окрестных улочек. Брендон стоял на тротуаре перед входом в старое краснокирпичное здание. Очевидно, именно здесь проводились те загадочные курсы по фулл-стэку, о которых он говорил в курилке. Заметив машину и Майкла за рулем, Брендон вытянулся по струнке и поправил лямку модного рюкзака на плече.

— Садись, — Майкл открыл дверь у переднего сиденья.

Пацан заглянул в машину, обвел взглядом салон и спросил:

— Че ваще?

— Садись, — повторил Майкл. — Отец сегодня занят. Так что домой тебя отвезу я.

Брендон поднял брови.

— Шевелись, у меня нет ни минуты времени.

Он плюхнулся на переднее сиденье, сложил рюкзак на колени и сказал:

— Вас папа попросил?

— Допустим.

— А сигарету дадите?

— Неа.

— Всего одну. Че вам, жалко?

— Слушай, Брендон, у меня правда нет времени спорить. Ты где сейчас живешь — у матери?

— Угу-м.

— А мать где живет?

Брендон пробурчал адрес себе под нос, затем задумался и глубокомысленно выдал:

— Все это на вас непохоже.

Майкл бросил на него взгляд.

— А что на меня похоже?

Брендон пожал плечами. Он не был таким всезнающим, каким хотел казаться.

Впрочем, как и Майкл.

Как и они все.

 

4.

Телефон молчал. Майкл потратил на поездку минут сорок и все это время ждал расплаты — криков, воплей, очередного нытья из серии «Мы ничего не успеваем». На худой конец, обвинений в безответственности — как же ты, Майкл, мог бросить съемки в последние часы, когда мы больше всего в тебе нуждаемся.

Ничего не произошло.

Остановившись на светофоре у последнего перекрестка, он подумал: это потому, что я не нужен на площадке? Или МакЭвой так успешно рулит процессом? Замертво еще не упал?

Он дождался, когда сигнал сменится на зеленый, выжал сцепление, надавил на газ и вспомнил, что еще месяц назад точно обиделся бы. Как же так, незаменимого мистера Фассбендера не дергают каждые три секунды.

Караул, ты стал не нужен. Собирай манатки и скорей на свалку истории!

Если вспомнить, какие личности теперь пребывают на этой свалке, можно счесть это комплиментом. Отличная компания. Везде бы так.

Стоило Майклу войти в павильон, взгляд Джеймса пригвоздил его к полу и даже, наверное, на пару сантиметров туда вогнал. В голове пронеслось: он знает. Наверняка ему уже позвонил Брендон, а если не Брендон, то его мать.

Майкл остановился, не дойдя до МакЭвоя пять шагов. Вокруг суетился народ, разбирая декорации. Очевидно, работа завершилась каких-то десять минут назад.

МакЭвой молча кивнул в сторону — идем, мол, за мной. Они завернули в ближайший темный угол с продавленным диваном и пожелтевшей табличкой «Не курить». Хорошо, что не в трейлер. Очень Важные Разговоры в трейлерах — это тренд сезона.

МакЭвой стоял спиной к Майклу и молчал, подыскивая слова. Ну давай, думал Майкл, закончим с этим поскорее. Ты обвинишь меня в наглости и беспардонности, я начну оправдываться, ты на меня наорешь. Мы разругаемся, и все вернется на круги своя. Я не перестану вспоминать о тебе по ночам, но зато не буду маяться. Ибо сколько можно.

— Что тебе нужно? — тихо спросил Джеймс.

— В смысле?

Не оборачиваясь, МакЭвой пожал плечами. Это движение удивительно роднило его с Брендоном.

— Ты приносишь кофе, сдвигаешь сроки, за которые еще недавно горло грыз… С Милошем еще воюешь. Теперь вот Брендон… Со стороны смотрю и не узнаю тебя. Может, объяснишь, какой в этом смысл?

Майкл промолчал. В отсутствии собеседника МакЭвой думал вслух. Майклу очень хотелось, чтобы он обернулся. Такая малость — увидеть лицо, посмотреть в глаза, может, сделать шажок вперед… Но увы, и это слишком много.

Майкл, почему ты вечно хочешь многого? Почему бы не довольствоваться малым?

Амбиции, упрямство, гордыня. Вот почему.

— Я уже думал: может, ты все это делаешь, чтобы я свалил? Типа, прервать кураторский контракт… Но вроде поздновато. Хочешь убрать на монтаже пару сцен, за которые я буду бороться? Но нет, нахера… У меня и роли-то нет…

На миг он споткнулся, задумавшись, и уже другим тоном продолжил:

— Или тебе секса?

Голос у МакЭвоя был деловитый и раздраженный. Так говорят с опоздавшим разносчиком пиццы.

— Так давай потрахаемся, мне не сложно.

Майкла как будто окатило ледяной водой. Волна ударила в грудь и, щекоча, сползла до пяток.

— Джеймс…

— Или задушевных бесед не хватает? Воспоминаний о старых добрых временах? Это тоже пожалуйста — только попроси.

— Нет, что ты вообще…

— Я даже не знаю, что с меня еще взять. Но ты парень с фантазией, я в тебя верю. Наверняка уже что-нибудь придумал… Так что валяй, озвучивай список. Только прекрати это все.

Майкл замер, пытаясь соединить в своей голове реплики Джеймса со здравым смыслом.

— Что — это?

МакЭвой обернулся и посмотрел на него, как на идиота.

— Кончай прикалываться, — попросил он. — Мы это уже проходили. Ты не при делах, ты вообще не в курсе, а я себе что-то навыдумывал… Все одно и то же! Когда ты вокруг меня две недели скакал, прежде чем отказаться от роли в «Трансе». Или когда Мэттью решил убрать ту идиотскую сцену с платьем, а я уперся рогом, — ты ужом вывернулся. Я черт знает что надумал, а оказалось — ты ко мне неровно дышишь, но сказать прямо гордость не позволяет. Звезда так себя не ведет, верно?

МакЭвой не повышал голос, но было видно, что это дается ему нелегко.

— Наверняка у тебя и сейчас есть какой-то тайный невъебенный план. Тут, я смотрю, какой-то крупняк, ты даже Брена впутал. Е-мое! Я всю башку сломал, пытаясь понять, что за хрень ты устраиваешь в этот раз. Так давай, удиви меня! Только хватит. Я так больше не могу.

Майкл смотрел на него — решительного и уставшего до смерти. Ветеран старой битвы: только закончил с одним боем, и уже пора ввязываться в другой. Майкл все еще не мог придумать, что ему ответить.

А что тут ответишь? «Не будь дураком, ты мне нужен»?

Да, скажет МакЭвой. Разумеется. Но какая разница, кто кому нужен? Майкл, я ведь тоже в тебе нуждался. И где ты был?

Испугался, что я недостаточно хорош для твоего имиджа, и сбежал, поджав хвост. Перестал писать, как сопливый старшеклассник, решивший порвать с девочкой не своей мечты.

Я-то думал, однажды мы уедем в закат на мотоциклах под плывущие по небу титры. Но ты — кусок дерьма, Майкл. Ты худшее, что со мной случалось. Проваливай, пока не получил по шее.

— Ну так что? Ты надумал, нет?

МакЭвой качнулся вперед. Майкл не стал дожидаться, что еще он вытворит. Он шагнул к МакЭвою и притянул к себе, уткнувшись носом в седой, пахнущий солью висок.

— Успокойся, — сказал, глубоко втягивая воздух. — Мне ничего не нужно, кроме тебя. Прости, я вел себя, как мудак.

Джеймс затих, не вырываясь из объятий. Он дышал, но как-то рвано, странно, и Майкл сам его отпустил, отступая на шаг.

МакЭвой поднял ошалелые глаза и, помедлив секунду, плюхнулся на диван, подняв облако пыли. Звонко чихнул.

— Будь здоров, — с чувством сказал Майкл.

У МакЭвоя был вид человека, не понимающего, на каком он свете. Нужно было налить ему воды, и спросить, как самочувствие, и успокоить, и на всякий случай вызвать такси до дома, но Майкл смотрел и не мог насмотреться.

Наконец, согнав морок, сказал:

— Может, тебе выпить принести?

МакЭвой тут же отозвался:

— Я бросил.

— В смысле бросил?

— Ну вот, взял и бросил. Я семь лет не пью. Ты не знал?

Майкл отрицательно покачал головой. В голове не было ни одной мысли.

— Ну да, — заметил МакЭвой, — это было предсказуемо… Что ты вообще обо мне знаешь…

Майкл смотрел выжидательно.

— Ладно, а еда?

— Что еда?

— Ты помнишь, когда ел в последний раз?

— Не помню.

— А спал?

— Слушай, чего ты прицепился?

— Сиди здесь, — велел Майкл и зашагал к выходу из павильона.

Макдональдс через дорогу был единственным местом, где можно было купить еды на пороге ночи. Майкл, не помня себя, накупил какой-то ерунды, мучительно задумываясь — а ест ли МакЭвой рыбу? А картошку любит?

Когда Майкл вернулся, Джеймс сладко спал на диване. От усталости он вырубился сидя и даже не удосужился прилечь. Майкл затормозил, поставил пакет с гамбургерами у дивана. Стараясь не разбудить МакЭвоя, аккуратно набросил на него пиджак, сел на пол и с наслаждением вытянул ноги.

Часы на запястье тихонько тикали. Он слушал, как вдалеке бродят статисты, собирая оборудование, и как сопит МакЭвой. Что-то подобное он чувствовал очень давно, и уже не помнил, как это называется. Он почти смирился с тем, что чувство никогда не вернется.

Но, кажется, оно возвращалось.

 

**Глава 7**

 

1.

Монтаж пролетел в дыму и пламени горящих сроков. Майкл мотался по городу, ел и спал, прокручивая в голове куски из фильма и строя воображаемые диалоги с Милошем. Тот сменил гнев на милость. Они спорили до хрипоты над каждым кадром, но в результате пришли к компромиссу.

МакЭвой на несколько дней умотал в свою школу, чтобы подтянуть хвосты, но пообещал вернуться со дня на день. Нужно было переозвучить несколько сцен с паршивым звуком.

Майкл ловил себя на мысли, что должен что-то сделать. Что-то, не выраженное словом, неопределенное, но отчаянно необходимое. Пока не кончилась совместная работа.

Иногда на него находило взвинченное, тревожное состояние: хотелось ходить по комнате, мерить пространство шагами, метаться из угла в угол в надежде, что какой-нибудь угол окажется подходящим. Однажды он все поймет и остановится, примет решение быть здесь и сейчас.

Изредка выныривая из мутной трясины дел, Майкл успевал скучать по МакЭвою. Много курил, плохо спал, лихорадочно прокручивал в голове: а что, если бы он не оставил Джеймса спящим на диване? Что, если бы лег рядом? Или, чем черт не шутит, разбудил?

Варианты множились, расползались бесконечными «если» и будоражили воображение. Уймись, сказал он себе. Ничего не было. Не корми себя лишними надеждами, ты большой мальчик. Пора бы научиться отделять реальное от воображаемого.

Да, легко сказать.

В назначенный день МакЭвой появился из ниоткуда. Он возник рядом с Саифом, когда группа выгружалась из машины у ворот студии. Рассеянно поздоровался, отшутился на вопрос о делах и тут же принялся размахивать копией сценария с очередной порцией пометок.

Майкл должен был думать о работе, но вместо этого смотрел на руки, держащие стопку бумаг. Смуглые пальцы с коротко подстриженными ногтями и подвижными суставами. Майкла завораживала сценическая экспрессивность движений: взмах, шорох бумаги, звонкие щелчки пальцев, напряжение в мускулах предплечья и расслабленный изгиб запястья.

Это не жестикуляция, а танец. А танец — он как секс.

— Майкл? Майкл! Эй!

— А?

— Он у тебя, говорю, в первый раз на озвучке, что ли?

Звукорежиссер, сидящий за аппаратурой, кивнул на Саифа за стеклом, — дескать, кого ты мне привел, чувак, невозможно работать. Майкл тоже глядел за стекло, но видел совсем другое. Рядом с Саифом стоял его куратор, закатав рукава темной рубашки.

Майкл с трудом оторвал взгляд от расстегнутого ворота, в котором виднелась затененная ямка между ключиц, и посмотрел на мальчишку. Нахмурившись, Саиф глядел на микрофон, как будто тот обладал собственной злобной волей.

— Скотт, парень из театра, — пояснил Майкл. — Сейчас сориентируется, не гони.

Звукорежиссер вздохнул и надавил на кнопку громкой связи.

— Ладно, давайте еще раз. Спокойно, Саиф, соберись.

МакЭвой наклонился к Саифу и что-то проговорил тому на ухо. У него были удивительно подвижные брови — они то взлетали вверх, то опускались вниз, превращая лоб в сетку морщин и тут же их разглаживая.

У Джеймса всегда были морщины, что в тридцать, что в сорок. Когда-то давно Майклу нравилось проводить по ним пальцем, вычерчивая линии; разглаживать, спускаться по виску и прикасаться к мягкой мочке уха. МакЭвой фыркал, говорил, что это ребячество, но какая разница. Ребячество — это именно то, по чему тоскует душа.

— … и тогда мой дядя сказал: «Мы не выживем, но ты — можешь, и я…»

Голос Саифа звучал фальшиво. Парень кошмарно переигрывал. Майкл подобрался в кресле, не сводя глаз с микрофона. Должны же были им сценическую речь читать, нет?

— Да это хрень какая-то, — пробурчал Скотт.

Майкл помотал головой.

— Давай еще раз. Я тебе обещаю, он исправится.

— Если нет — объявляем перерыв.

МакЭвой опять заговорил. Через толстое стекло ничего не было слышно, но Майкл отлично представлял его голос — мягкий, убеждающий, с теплыми нотками участия. Джеймс мог очень красиво говорить, когда хотел. Однажды Майкл скачал радиоспектакль с его участием и выключил через пять минут — сюжет ускользал, а мягкий баритон наводил на ненужные мысли.

Теперь, похоже, даже слышать голос было необязательно.

Саиф заговорил снова, увереннее и мягче. Джеймс одобрительно улыбнулся и отошел подальше, скрестив руки на груди.

Грехи мои тяжкие, ну и поза. Если приглядеться, видно, что сквозь рубашку выступают бугорки сосков. У Джеймса они маленькие, темные, и он любит, когда их кусают. Громко постанывает. Вот уж кому не занимать выразительности.

Даже кончает как будто всем телом: выгибается, прикрывает глаза… Дышит через рот, шумно, свободно, сводя брови к переносице и повторяя какую-то чушь. Майкл, Майкл…

Твою мать. Так можно не дожить до конца озвучки.

Майкл опустил голову, пытаясь сосредоточиться на голосе Саифа в динамиках и черных рычажках на режиссерском пульте. Не думать о белой обезьяне.

Ага, сейчас.

— Отлично! Давай следующую сцену.

Саиф что-то сказал, отвернувшись от микрофона. Джеймс одобрительно закивал, темные губы разъехались в улыбке. Он их все время обкусывал. Джеймс был очень красив, но сам, кажется, и не подозревал об этом. Красота МакЭвоя не означала физического совершенства; она проистекала из увлеченности, страсти, энергичности, неспособности работать спустя рукава и жить вполсилы.

Джеймс за стеклом поймал взгляд Майкла и подмигнул. Мол, смотри, чувак. Мы это почти сделали. Прикинь, да?

У него надо лбом плясала темная прядь, не тронутая сединой. Майклу захотелось сдуть ее, прижаться губами к высокому лбу, ощутить биение пульса под пальцами. Скользнуть под рубашку, вытягивая из петель маленькие круглые пуговицы.

— Майкл, ты наркотиками баловался?

— Чего?

— Очень похоже. Эй, ребята, попросите сюда кофе, у вас продюсер спит!

Джеймс за стеклом вдруг рассмеялся. Он мазнул взглядом по Майклу, и того пригвоздило к месту вспышкой дурной, нелогичной радости. Даже кончики пальцев потеплели.

Взрослый, умный, циничный мужик внутри Майкла резонно заметил: лучше бы ты был под наркотой. Эффект от наркоты проходит, а это — нет.

В вестибюле группа столпилась, образовав пробку у дверей. Поздравляя друг друга, втайне они радовались, что все кончено: больше никаких бессонных ночей, шестнадцатичасовых рабочих дней, нервотрепки со сроками и капризов руководства.  
В толпе Майклу не удалось приблизиться к МакЭвою. Он даже не сумел напоследок перехватить взгляд. Двери открылись, люди гурьбой кинулись на парковку.  
Майкл пропустил коллег вперед, не сводя глаз со спины МакЭвоя. Оказавшись на улице, он запрокинул голову назад и глубоко вдохнул свежий воздух. За спиной хлопнула дверь вестибюля, затем рядом раздался шорох шин.

Майкл очнулся и осмотрелся: они с МакЭвоем остались вдвоем на парковке. Он стоял и думал о чем-то, что нельзя было внятно сформулировать. Последний шанс, последний шанс.  
На что его потратить?

 

2.

В свое время по разным причинам Джеймс ненавидел доозвучку всеми фибрами души. То еще удовольствие — торчать в тесной студии и пытаться попасть в собственные движения губ на экране. Но в этот раз пошло хорошо. Наверное, потому что не сам страдал.

На парковке группа разбежалась, а Саиф махнул рукой в сторону метро. На нем была омерзительная дутая куртка, которую он все еще таскал ради роли. Съемки кончились, а пацана все не отпускало. Не сдержавшись, Джеймс обнял Саифа, по-отечески похлопав по плечу. Непонятно, за что Джеймс любил этого чудика — может, за то, что и сам был таким же дурным и влюбленным в работу. Куда что делось.

Саиф порывался потащить его к метро, а по дороге забежать в паб и перетереть пару рабочих моментов.

— Какие, к чертям, моменты! — возмутился Джеймс. — У тебя завтра занятия.

— А я попозже приду.

— Я тебе дам попозже! Иди уже.

Через силу Джеймс развернул Саифа в нужном направлении. Напоследок тот лучезарно улыбнулся и вскинул в воздух кулак.

Дурень, сентиментально подумал Джеймс. Похож на Брена, только старше. Горло перегрызу, но не дам испортить.

Вслед за этой мыслью пришла другая — лучше б ты за сына кому горло перегрыз. Отец года, блин.

Джеймс закутался в пальто, огляделся и сообразил, что все уже разошлись. Только Фассбендер стоял у своей машины, нерешительно вертя на пальце ключи. Фирменная поза задумчивого ожидания. Он вообще все делал так, как будто за каждым кустом торчало по три фотографа из Джей Кью.

Заметив, что ним наблюдают, Майкл вскинул голову и посмотрел на Джеймса нечитаемым взглядом. Надо же, какие серые глаза — не голубые, а именно серые. В воспоминаниях Джеймса все было не так.  
Джеймс покачался с пятки на носок. Настроение было хорошим. Даже слишком хорошим. Хотелось и Фассбендера обнять, чтоб тот сделал лицо попроще, но что-то мешало. Холод, мрачняк, пустая парковка. Плохие декорации для объятий.

И что-то еще… какая-то неловкость. Недосказанность. Она всегда была, Джеймс с ней почти смирился. Но теперь она щекотала нервы.

Вроде и мелочь, а тяготит.

— Ну что? — зачем-то брякнул Джеймс.

Он сразу понял, что накосячил с интонацией: вопрос должен был прозвучать как прощание, а звучал как продолжение давно прерванного разговора. Вечно так — хочешь одно, думаешь другое, а получается третье, которое нахер никому не нужно.

Майкл вздрогнул, посмотрел на ключи, на машину и на дверь студии. Он тупил так, что хотелось спасти.

Ну вот еще новости. Спасатель нашелся. Нахрен тебе это нужно? Один раз уже наспасался, спасибо.

— П-р-зжай к-мне, — вдруг выпалил Фассбендер.

Джеймс не понял.

— А?

— Переезжай, — повторил Фассбендер. — Ко мне.

Он вертел ключи на пальцах с неприличной скоростью: так фанатик перебирает четки, отчаянно умоляя о чем-то бога. У Джеймса зарябило в глазах.

— В смысле, приехать? — уточнил он.

— Нет. Переезжай.

— Чего?

— У меня хорошая квартира. Отличная кухня, большая, с кучей разной техники… Может, ты помнишь, я готовить люблю под настроение, напокупал в свое время… Гостиная просторная, есть диван… если хочешь. Он, конечно, неудобный, но мы можем купить другой, какой… какой тебе надо. Или кровать… слушай, давай я на диване, а ты на кровати? Или как вообще?  
  
Джеймс опешил. Он бы хотел вклеить в этот идиотский монолог пару реплик, но Фассбендер не дал ему шанса. В потоке несусветной чуши не было пауз дольше двух секунд. Майкл вдохновенно шпарил, уставившись себе под ноги и этим напоминая студента на экзамене в театральную школу.  
  
— И район нормальный, Лондон Филдс. Ну, там парк рядом, магазины… Тут быстро, можем заехать в Теско, купить тебе зубную щетку на первое время. У меня только одна, а надо две… Хотя есть зубная нить!

На последней фразе Фассбендер слегка воодушевился, но тут же впал в ступор.

Да уж, подумал Джеймс. Зубная нить — это именно то, чего нам пятнадцать лет не хватало. Все было заебись, но вот эта нить…

— Черт. Ладно. Еще раз… Если квартира не понравится — можем найти другую квартиру. Или дом. У меня знакомый риэлтор, он как раз на неделе звонил, предлагал отличные варианты. Я… я подумывал о переезде, но не решился, потому что мне и так всего хватало, но…

Майкл сбился. Джеймс беззастенчиво пялился на него, не говоря ни слова. Ему было интересно, чем кончится дело. А оно должно было кончиться. Никто не может агонизировать вечно.

— Извини. Я правда не знаю, как это делается. Я вообще ни с кем не жил вместе.

Жить вместе. Ничего себе шуточки.

МакЭвой наклонил голову, рассматривая Майкла, как интересный экспонат в палеонтологическом музее. Взгляните, друзья, перед вами первобытный человек — мастер формулировок и гений мысли.

Ему было почти жалко Фассбендера. Правда, жалко. Он старался скроить сочувственное выражение лица, но чувство юмора в который раз оказывалось сильнее чувства жалости.

— Прости. Давай сначала. У меня хорошая квартира в Лондон-Филдс, и я…  
Господи. Опять эта сраная квартира.

Майкл тихо выматерился сквозь зубы, выдохнул, зажмурился и поднял голову к небу.

Холодный вечер пробирался под пальто, но Фассбендеру все было до лампочки. Расхристанный, он смотрел в небеса, всем своим видом вопрошая: что со мной не так.

Он умел очень точно и красиво воплощать экзистенциальный кризис. Все остальные люди в этом состоянии выглядели тупыми ушлепками, а Фассбендер — байроническим героем. Тем самовлюбленным мудаком, которому все прощалось за тонкую душевную организацию.

Бедолагу пора было выручать. Сам он не выкрутился бы — и раньше не умел, и теперь не научился. Красиво стоять под немым небом — это пожалуйста. А вот что-то реальное...

— Фассбендер, — позвал Джеймс.

Майкл опустил голову и посмотрел на него дикими глазами. Кажется, он ждал подвоха.

— Иди-ка ты выспись, — Джеймс потер глаза. — У нас обоих была тяжелая неделя.

Сказал и сам немного погордился — очень разумно. По-взрослому.

Джеймс отвернулся, прошел пару шагов, и тут в спину прилетело:

— Хорошо! Не переезжай!

Ну спасибо, разрешил.

— Дай мне хотя бы час! Поговорить.

Джеймс повернулся. Майкл все еще стоял у машины. Только брелок перестал крутить — стиснул в пальцах. Пальцы у него были длинные, тонкие и чуткие. Жалко будет, если порежется.

— Ну и что мы, на парковке будем разговаривать, как в мелодраме?

Фассбендер попытался насмешливо улыбнуться, но вместо улыбки получилась гримаса.

Джеймс молча подошел к его машине и дернул дверь. Ему вдруг стало страшно — так, как бывает перед первым поцелуем в старшей школе, когда думаешь: вот он, момент истины.

А если нет? А если это не истина? Но что такого может случится в квартире Фассбендера, чего еще не случалось? Поздновато бояться высоты, если вскарабкался на гору.

— Поехали уже… Ты так разрекламировал, прямо неудобно отказаться… У тебя пожрать там что-нибудь есть?

 

3.

Фассбендер включил обогреватель, и через пару минут в машине стало тепло. Джеймс перестал растирать руки и уставился в окно.

За стеклом Лондон лукаво подмигивал неоновыми огнями. На светофоре машина остановилась около паба. Публика на улице гоготала, перебрасываясь фразами, но сквозь стекло не было слышно, о чем говорят эти люди. На контрасте с их криками молчание в салоне становилось совсем уж натянутым.

Джеймс смотрел на дорогу, чтобы не сталкиваться взглядом с Майклом. Он чувствовал, как Фассбендер разглядывает его, но этот взгляд не был пожирающим, как в прежние времена. Джеймс устал гадать, что бы это могло значить.

Светофор загорелся зеленым светом. Машина тронулась с места, свернув на перекрестке направо. Однажды Джеймс уже ехал этой дорогой. Машина была другая, Фассбендер был моложе, да и вывесок с тех пор прибавилось. Но город, путь и компания оставались неизменными.

Джеймс откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. То была премьера «Дней минувшего будущего». Покончив с красной дорожкой, раздачей автографов и просмотром, Майкл и Джеймс втихую смылись. Джеймс прихватил с собой бутылку бренди и всю дорогу к ней прикладывался. На трезвую голову он никуда бы не поехал. Знал, что это добром не кончится.

Который год уже знал, но не мог остановиться.

Он плохо запомнил квартиру Фассбендера; помнил только, что все время спотыкался о ковры и тумбочки, что на диване им было неудобно, и пришлось переместиться на пол. В тот день они надели на премьеру похожие голубые рубашки, и ночью было трудно разобрать, где чья. Фассбендер вдобавок нацепил серый клетчатый костюм-тройку; кто бы знал, как Джеймс измаялся, спьяну расстегивая эти пуговки, застежки и потайные крючки.

Фассбендер напряженно глядел на дорогу. Джеймс открыл глаза и подумал: значит, вот ты теперь какой. Вроде тот же самый, но присмотришься — все другое. По-другому наклонена голова, иначе смотрят глаза, и ресницы уже не просто светлые, а будто седые на кончиках. Судя по плейлисту на экране планшета, ты по-прежнему слушаешь в машине «Металлику», но теперь добавил к ним «Криденс».

Зачем это все — олдскульный рок, прежние пристрастия, старые привычки. Уже не стать Джоном Макклейном, не спасти мир, не шагнуть в новую реальность. Жизнь сложилась и устаканилась, все получили то, чего заслуживали. Пора идти дальше, а ты цепляешься за всякое старье. В том числе за меня.

На что надеешься — вернуть необременительный романчик, как в молодости? Сам же видишь — ни хрена не выходит.

— Приехали. Вон та дверь.

Машина остановилась, и оба вышли на тротуар. Фассбендер пошел вперед, заметно спеша. Майкл всегда был контролером и перестраховщиком; бывали времена, когда Джеймса это веселило и раздражало, но теперь он созерцал замашки контрол-фрика с пониманием. Черта, которая роднила его с Фассбендером, — упрямство в повторении ошибок.

У двери Майкл долго возился с ключами, то хлопая себя по карманам, то забывая, в какую сторону открывается замок. Джеймс сверлил взглядом его большую спину и сожалел, что тот так и не перестал сутулиться. Все старается стать компактнее. Ну не глупо?

От часа осталось лишь тридцать минут, и наконец дверь квартиры распахнулась. В коридоре было темно и пыльно. Джеймс споткнулся о ковер, придумал классную шутку насчет повторения судьбы, но придержал язык за зубами. Когда Фассбендер вспомнил о выключателе, свет под потолком озарил неприбранную гостиную, переходящую в кухню.

Квартира изменилась, это несомненно. Но не так сильно, как Джеймс предполагал. Иная мебель, больше цацок, стеллажей, плакатов и фотографий на стенах. Диван, кажется, тот же. Ковер другой. Виниловый проигрыватель ничуть не изменился. Упрекнуть хозяина в отсутствии вкуса нельзя, но и особого уюта нет.

Да и когда он был, этот уют? Так, одно слово.

— Извини, здесь немного… эээ… пыльно. Уборщица придет только завтра.

— Ничего.

— Пальто можно вот сюда повесить.

— Ага, спасибо.

— Тебе принести что-нибудь выпить? — спросил Фассбендер и тут же спохватился. — Ах да, ты ж не пьешь… Тогда могу я?..

— Как тебе угодно.

Пока Фассбендер возился с мини-баром, Джеймс прогуливался по комнате, пытаясь чем-нибудь занять себя. Он разглядывал фотографии, смутно узнавая запечатленных на них людей.

Солидный мужчина с седыми усами — это, кажется, отец. Дама с вытянутым лицом и красными губами — это мама. Круглолицая, добрая на вид женщина с темными волосами, стянутыми в хвост, рядом ребенок, которого Фассбендер обнимает за плечи…

В голове промелькнуло: жена, сын? Он присмотрелся получше и вспомнил: это сестра и племянник. У Фассбендера вроде была старшая сестра, психолог по профессии. Простое хорошее имя на букву К — не то Кейт, не то Кэтрин.

Удивительно, как много информации о Майкле Джеймс хранил в памяти. Дурацкий набор фактов, который запал в душу, но совершенно не пригодился в жизни. Он поискал взглядом кого-нибудь еще. Фотографии на стенах запечатлели семью и друзей. Некоторых людей из близкого круга Джеймс даже знал. Вот Стив Маккуин, вот Лиам Каннингем, вот Брэдли Купер. Пьянки, встречи в Килларни, какой-то ресторан, вечеринка в честь нового две тысячи двадцатого года.

Здесь должны были промелькнуть любовницы или любовники. Может, не фотографией на стене, так хоть безделушкой или сувениром. Рано или поздно Фассбендер должен был прийти к этому. Не совсем же он дикий.

— Как Энн-Мари?

Джеймс обернулся. Фассбендер кружил вокруг дивана и ставил на журнальный столик тарелки с наспех нарезанными бутербродами. Притащил из кухни чайник, блюдца, чашечки, ложечки. Джеймса преследовала мысль, что он создает антураж для светского разговора исключительно ради того, чтобы не задумываться.

— Да нормально, — сказал Джеймс. — По-прежнему играет в театре… Сейчас пишет пьесу.

— Пьесу?

— Да, про двух актеров, которые живут вместе и не могут решить, где игра, а где реальность. У нее большой опыт по этой части. Да и я могу многое посоветовать...

— Мне жаль, что вы разошлись.

— Да брось. Это было сто лет назад.

Фассбендер хмыкнул с неопределенным выражением. Разговор не клеился — гораздо легче было бы поговорить о работе, но Джеймс отдавал себе отчет, что приехал сюда не для этого.

С языка сорвалось:

— А ты был женат?

Фассбендер, не поднимая глаз, отрицательно покачал головой и пододвинул чайник ближе к центру стола. Он успел накапать себе виски в бокал и теперь с облегчением приложился к нему.

— А дети есть?

Майкл опять покачал головой.

Зачем я к нему лезу, подумал Джеймс, но останавливаться было уже поздно.

— Не жалеешь?

Майкл застыл, бросил короткое:

— Нет, — но, подумав, исправился: — Немного.

Голос у него был тихий и ровный, но не спокойный, а вовсе наоборот. Складывалось впечатление, что он через силу выдавливает из себя слова, боясь оступиться и рухнуть в какую-то бездну. А бездна близка: один неверный шаг — и поминай как звали.

— Зато у тебя замечательный сын.

— Ага, — согласился Джеймс. — Только с отцом ему не повезло.

— Правда, он отличный парень. Даже не думал, что он меня запомнит. Обращается так, будто все про меня знает.

— Он тебя не помнит, — возразил Джеймс. — Просто смотрел твои фильмы и видел фотографии в семейном альбоме.

Фассбендер выпрямился и уточнил:

— Мои фотографии есть в твоем семейном альбоме?

Джеймс отвесил нервный смешок.

— М-да… Забавно…

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Джеймс пытался узнать, зачем он здесь, но лицо Фассбендера не давало ответов.

— Извини, — сказал Майкл. — Не хотел тебя смутить.

— Да ладно? Смотришь мне в глаза и врешь, — укоризненно сказал Джеймс. — Всегда все врешь.

— Не всегда.

— Но по большей части.

Они опять замолчали, но как-то так, что у Джеймса защемило сердце. Десять лет назад он бы все отдал, чтобы постоять вот так друг напротив друга. Нагрянуть к Фассбендеру, обменяться парой колких фраз, почувствовать в воздухе напряжение и искру, химию, которая не проходит и не ослабевает.

В ту пору он не верил, что чувства конечны, и ждал, когда Фассбендер вылечит свой невроз и позвонит. Не сегодня, так завтра. Джеймс много пил в ожидании «завтра».

Кто ж знал, что завтра наступит через десять долбаных лет.

— Ты хотел поговорить, — напомнил Джеймс.

— Угу.

— Говори, я слушаю.

Фассбендер открыл рот и закрыл. Опять открыл, но снова ничего не сказал. В глазах читалась безмолвная просьба.

— Ну? — поторопил Джеймс. — Я не умею читать мысли.

— А когда-то умел, — брякнул Фассбендер.

Шутник хренов.

— Ладно, сыграем по твоим правилам. Ты притащил меня сюда, чтобы повторить то, что было в отеле?

Фассбендер наморщил лоб и эхом повторил:

— Что было в отеле?

— Как что? Мы переспали. В принципе, можем и сейчас повторить, у нас неплохо получается. Но, честно говоря, я больше не хочу заводить такую привычку.

— Джим…

— Вот только без этого! Джим, Джим. Еще скажи — Джейми.

— Джим, я просто не хотел, чтобы ты уехал.

Джеймс разозлился. Он сам не понял, что его так бесит — то ли «Джим», то ли интонация, то ли порыв откровенности. А может быть, то, что он уже пятнадцать минут непрерывно думал о прошлом, хотя давным-давно дал себе зарок не поддаваться.

Внутренний голос настойчиво нашептывал: да, не все было хорошо, но ведь и не все было плохо. Ты любил его. Взгляни правде в глаза: ты и теперь вскидываешься, стоит Фассбендеру дернуть за нужные ниточки.

После первого этапа съемок, когда Фассбендер приставал к тебе в трейлере, ты пошел в супермаркет и купил бутылку виски, а потом долго смотрел на нее и решал, что делать. Ты знал, что случится одно из двух: либо ты сорвешься и напьешься, либо дождешься Фассбендера в номере. Неизвестно, какая затея хуже, но ты все-таки выбрал второй вариант.

Может, все переиграть и напиться? Нет, нельзя быть таким слабым.

— Майкл, зачем ты все это делаешь?

— Я пытаюсь тебе понравиться.

— Шутишь, что ли?

— Нет.

— Предупреждаю: если ты сейчас начнешь ездить мне по ушам и обещать золотые горы, я тебе врежу. Второй раз ты мне мозги не запудришь.

— Я не пудрил тебе мозги, — внятно и отчетливо проговорил Майкл. — Я был идиотом.

— А теперь ты поумнел и прозрел — так, что ли?

— Не особо.

Джеймс сделал шаг вперед и повысил голос.

— И сейчас ты начнешь рассказывать, как невероятно дорожишь мной и всем, что у нас было. Хотя ни хрена у нас не было. И ты сам это прекратил.

— Я знаю.

— У тебя и фотографий моих нет. И семейного, блин, альбома. Так что не надо заливать про раскаянье, высокие чувства и все такое. Назови вещи своими именами. Скажи: Джеймс, я просто хочу трахнуться и разбежаться.

Фассбендер кивнул на витрину справа от Джеймса и сказал:

— Это — мой альбом.

— Чего?

— Это все, что у меня от тебя осталось.

Джеймс посмотрел на витрину. Боже, какая глупость. Под стеклом лежали киношные трофеи — шлем Магнето, какой-то сценарий, круглые очки из фильма про Стива Джобса, трубка Карла Юнга из «Опасного метода». Каждая деталь была знакома.

Джеймс разозлился еще сильнее.

— Все, на что ты меня променял, не так ли?

Фассбендер глубоко вдохнул и вымолвил:

— Все, что я… что я с тобой пережил. Лучше ничего не было.

И, подумав, тихо добавил:

— Не бросай меня.

Пауза стала напряженной. Джеймс хотел бы вдребезги разнести эту квартиру и чертову витрину вместе с ней. У него не было сил слушать эту ерунду, смотреть на вещи, застывшие во времени, на чайник, на столик, на диван и особенно на шлем Магнето.

Еще он бы хотел, чтобы в Фассбендере проснулся рациональный Майкл.

Рациональный Майкл — это чудо, а не человек. Никогда не бывает жалким, растерянным и несобранным, говорит исключительно умные вещи, принимает взвешенные решения. Он придумывает, как выкрутиться, легко обрывает связи, безболезненно переживает несчастную любовь, добивается всего, чего пожелает. Рациональный Майкл задает правила игры и остается хозяином положения. Его все уважают или хотя бы боятся. Полезная, цельная, зрелая личность!

Ради бога, пусть он придет. Его удобно ненавидеть, а Джеймс бы очень этого хотел.

— Джим… Прости, если я что-то не то говорю.

— Заткнись. Ради всего святого, не втягивай меня в это. Что я тебе сделал, а?

— Не могу.

Джеймс стоял, бессильно опустив руки. Фассбендер взял со стола бокал, выпил для храбрости и облизал губы. Он сделал шажок вперед. Потом еще шажок. И еще один.

Не выдержав, сграбастал Джеймса в объятья, с наслаждением уткнулся носом в шею и застонал от радости.

Стон отозвался во всем теле. Джеймс вздрогнул, отодвинул его и жадно поцеловал в губы, пахнущие виски. С трудом верилось, что именно это называется счастьем.

Разве когда трясет — это счастье? Это счастье, когда превращаешься в зверя, и хочется тискать, рычать, вминаться, и нет ни одной лишней секунды, и страшно остановиться? Это счастье — когда так злишься, что хочешь вонзить зубы в чужое плечо, и тут же зализать укус, извиниться, пообещать «никогда-никогда»?

Это счастье — когда обещания ничего не значат, и нет ни слов, ни предметов, ни пространственного ориентирования? Уже не разберешь, где право и лево, верх и низ. И что случилось со временем, и куда делась одежда. Ведь в мире должна быть какая-то одежда?

Или не должна?

Потом он долго лежал на полу, прямо на ковре, и смотрел в потолок. Пытался понять, что сейчас случилось. Зачем-то потрогал свою шею, мокрую от пота, затем щеку и лоб. Спустился вниз по телу — вот это чья нога? Вроде моя… Коленки на месте, ступни тоже, пальцев по-прежнему десять. Тело совершенно такое же, как час назад.

А кажется — только сейчас выдали.

Фассбендер встал и прошлепал босыми ногами по полу. Джеймсу страшно нравилась его сутулая спина. Майкл вернулся с сигаретами и пепельницей, стянул плед с дивана и лег на прежнее место, закутав их обоих.

— Простудишься, — сказал он и щелкнул зажигалкой.

Джеймс притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Ему нравилось дразнить Майкла и мешать ритуалам.

— Ты же знаешь, мне надо покурить, — промямлил Майкл. — Джим… Джим, у меня нет столько ртов…

— Кури в какое-нибудь другое отверстие.

Они загоготали, как два идиота. Отдышались. Джеймс плотнее закутался в плед, закрыл глаза и услышал:

— Так ты переедешь?

— А?

— Говорю: ты ко мне переедешь?

Джеймс разлепил один глаз. Фассбендер все-таки зажег сигарету и теперь курил, лежа на боку и пристально рассматривая лицо Джеймса. Можно было подумать, раньше он этого лица никогда не видел.

— Ты псих, что ли?

— Может быть, — задумчиво ответил Майкл. — Скорее всего, так и есть... А ты бы стал жить с психом?

— Хочешь все изменить в один день?

— Очень. Ты даже не представляешь, как.

Джеймс сел, взъерошил волосы и решительно сказал:

— Так. Давай договоримся. Переезжать я к тебе не буду. По крайней мере, сейчас.

Рука Фассбендера, чертившая на его спине линию, остановилась.

— Но я могу заглядывать. Время от времени.

— Ко мне?

— Ну да.

— Ладно, — торопливо согласился Фассбендер.

— И не сходи с ума.

— Не буду.

— Ты тоже можешь ко мне приезжать.

— Хорошо.

Джеймс лег на место и покосился на Фассбендера. Вид у него был ошарашенный, но решительный.

— Ты согласишься на все, что я предложу, да?

— Неправда.

— Да правда, правда… Врешь ты все… Говорил же: всегда все врешь.

Майкл о чем-то поразмыслил и спросил:

— Приезжать можно в любое время?

— Еще чего. Я вообще-то до вечера на работе. Да и ты весь в делах… Но время от времени...

— Нет, подожди, — перебил Майкл. Глаза у него были очень серьезные. — Ты меня не понял. Мне не нужно «время от времени». Мне нужно постоянно.

Джеймс сглотнул.

— Для начала останься хотя бы до утра, — попросил Майкл. — Я тебя накормлю.

— Вау.

— И у меня есть диван…

— Да знаю я твой диван. На нем врага спать не положишь.

— И еще кровать! Большая кровать!

— Та, на которой ты грешишь с актрисами?

Майкл поперхнулся дымом.

— Какими актрисами?

— Ну, не знаю, — поддразнил Джеймс. — Ты у нас такой крутой продюсер. А у крутых продюсеров должна быть специальная кровать с молодыми актрисами.

Майкл фыркнул и лениво пихнул Джеймса в плечо.

— Придурок…

В теле плескалась нелогичная, лёгкая радость — от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Джеймс бы счел ее последствием секса, но прекрасно помнил, что это не так.

— Эй, старик, не отказывай мне в последней радости. Я десять лет скучал по тому, как я тебя троллю, а ты закатываешь глаза.

— Я тоже скучал.

— По троллингу?

— Нет, — Фассбендер потушил сигарету в пепельнице. — Не по нему.

 

4.

Майкл проснулся от страха. Так выскакивают от тут же забытого кошмара, успевшего затронуть мозговые центры. Он распахнул глаза, уставившись в чернильную темноту, и задышал, широко открывая рот.

Страх уходил, смешиваясь с холодком из приоткрытого окна. Глаза начали различать контуры предметов, отблески на стекле витрины, холмы одеяла, едва видную щель между занавесками.

Раньше после секса он не просыпался, а дрых, как сурок. Наверное, потому что знал — вот раскроешь глаза, и все закончится. Чары падут, карета превратится в тыкву, а любимый человек — в похмельного помятого мужика, с которым ты совершенно не хочешь связывать жизнь. Проблемы караулили у ворот реальности, и Майкл спал крепко, будто беспамятство спасало от врагов.

На грудь давила тяжелая ладонь. Майкл осторожно накрыл теплые пальцы своей рукой. На ощупь все было настоящее. Дыхание чувствовалось на щеке, чужие волосы лезли в нос. Майкл вдохнул поглубже и едва не чихнул.

Часы мирно тикали, отсчитывая четвертый час после полуночи. Ну да, самое время для полтергейстов, привидений и мыслей о смысле жизни.

Сна не было ни в одном глазу.

Вздохнув, он поднялся и пошел на кухню за водой. Пить не очень хотелось, но это был проверенный сценарий, известный по фильмам и ролям.

Что, если запереть дверь? Потерять ключ. Нет, это по-детски. Лучше заказать такси до аэропорта часов на девять утра. Джеймс плохо соображает после сна, может ничего и не понять. Купить билеты туда, куда самолеты летают раз в неделю.

Майкл выпил воды, но лучше не стало. Завернул в ванную, без особой надежды намочил лицо и провел рукой по волосам. Из зеркала на него смотрел небритый мужик, которому надо было бы выспаться еще лет пять назад. Кошмарное зрелище.

Джеймс сказал — не сходи с ума.

Майклу было страшно. Страх был немного игрушечный, как при получении престижной премии — а вдруг отберут? После первой серьёзной роли все казалось — придут и скажут: извините, мистер Фассбендер, вы слишком убоги, мы уже пересняли все с другим актёром. Верните гонорар.

Наконец он вернулся в комнату. За занавесками на улице царила ночь, тихая, как деревенское кладбище. Ветер раскачивал деревья на заднем дворе, от соседей неслось заунывное тявканье дикой лисицы и, словно в ответ, такое же ленивое, приглушенное гавканье собаки.

Что, если Джеймс завтра проснется и передумает? Скажет — иди ты в жопу, Фассбендер, я прекрасно жил без тебя десять лет, вон даже пить бросил. Скажет — я вообще решил вернуться к жене. Или уехать с Милошем снимать артхаус в Прагу. Скоропостижно влюбился в Саифа!

А это вообще законно?

Господи, Фассбендер, ты безнадежен. Нет Джеймса — ты в печали. Есть Джеймс — тебе мало. И вот, когда он, наконец, у тебя в постели под твоим же одеялом, ты все равно находишь место для экзистенциального кризиса. Просто фантастика!

Остатки рациональности подсказывали — вы живете в одном городе, в одной стране и на одной, мать ее, планете. Куда он денется? Не на Луну же, в конце концов. Адрес ты не знаешь, но плевать, можно нанять детектива.

Майкл на мгновение представил, как нанимает прокуренного, все и всех повидавшего частного сыщика, чтобы выяснить адрес МакЭвоя. Вот это был бы сюжет.

На кровати завозились. Майкл замер, как терьер в засаде.

— Фассбендер, — хрипло позвали из-под одеял. — Ты чего?

Майкл подошел к кровати, сел, а потом и лег. Ткнулся носом Джеймсу в плечо. Пахло теплом и солью.

— Ты будешь здесь утром?

Такое спрашивают только в темноте и в три часа ночи. Удержаться невозможно.

Джеймс досадливо вздохнул.

— Куда я нахрен денусь? Спи давай, параноик.

Майкл залез обратно под одеяло. Накатило почти забытое чувство. Как будто у тебя все схвачено, все улажено, все под контролем, и дальше будет только лучше, вверх и вперед. И жизнь перестала сыпаться из-под пальцев, мир вокруг устаканился, и ты стоишь посредине — такой умный, великий и прекрасный, счастливый властелин судьбы с сертификатом качества.

Тяжелая ладонь легла ему на грудь, властно придавив к постели. По груди кругами расходилось тепло. Майкл вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Он примирялся с мыслью, что теперь все так и будет.

Иногда Майклу хотелось относиться к себе так же, как к нему относился Джеймс.

 

**Эпилог**

 

— Синий или коричневый?

— Оба не сюда. Посмотри, там еще есть. У меня их как грязи.

Саиф снова скрылся в недрах шкафа. Шкаф у МакЭвоя дома был что надо — настоящая Нарния.

— И вообще, на кой тебе галстук? — Джеймс, развалившись в кресле, пил уже третью чашку кофе. У Майкла было подозрение, что он заменяет им алкоголь.

— Как это — зачем? — донеслось из шкафа.

— Меньше всего критиков волнует твой галстук, поверь мне.

— Сказал человек, шлявшийся по пресс-воллам в килте, — негромко заметил Майкл.

МакЭвой повернулся к нему и скептически задрал бровь.

— Что-то я никогда не слышал от тебя критики по поводу моего килта.

Майкл кое-что вспомнил и порадовался, что почти утратил способность краснеть. Все-таки у возраста есть свои преимущества.

Саиф вынырнул из шкафа. На нем болтался светлый костюм Джеймса и рубашка, явно дешевле его вполовину. Майкл попытался было заставить парня и рубашку новую напялить, но тот уперся — то ли она была счастливая, то ли подарок троюродной тетки... Майкл не стал вникать в детали, ему было не до того.

Спрятавшись за ноутбуком, он читал речь Милоша, заготовленную к премьере. На кой черт он попросил посмотреть ее? Надо было подумать дважды. Ну, подумаешь, услышал бы прямо в зале. Пять минут позора — и порядок. Но нет, Майклу надо было сунуть нос в это бессмертное произведение, и теперь он страдал, запивая кофе невероятные пассажи. Опус напоминал нечто среднее между криптологической записью и рекламой туалетной бумаги.

— «Несосый ой». Это что вообще за слово? Хоть бы вордом проверил перед тем, как отсылать...

Джеймс подошел к нему и наклонился к экрану. От него пахло гелем для душа и лосьоном после бритья, причем оба принадлежали Майклу. Гладко выбритая щека чертовски отвлекала.

— Несносный.

— Что?

— Он хотел сказать «несносный строй», — Джеймс выпрямился и снова схватился за чашку.

Майкл провел рукой по волосам.

— Слушай, он вообще английский учил, нет? Как можно так опечатываться? Он тут новый язык изобрел!

— Смотрите — подойдет?

На Саифе красовался галстук в омерзительную зеленую полоску по моде семидесятых годов. МакЭвой сморщился, как курага. Кажется, он не ждал от своего шкафа такого предательства.

— Правда, иди без галстука, — примирительно сказал Майкл. — Это же премьера, а не Оскар.

— Мистер Фассбендер, вы не понимаете, — Саиф проникновенно прижал руки к груди. — Будет же пресс-конференция! Трансляцию непременно посмотрит бабушка!

— И что?

— Если я буду без галстука, она мне голову оторвет!

Майкл махнул рукой и снова вернулся к речи. Кажется, он разгадал ее замысел. Зритель заплатит любые деньги и профинансирует любое кино, лишь бы гений заткнулся.

— «Плакать огнем» — так вообще можно сказать?

Джеймс фыркнул. Майкл схватился за голову.

— Люди закидают его тухлыми яйцами...

— Там не продают тухлых яиц.

— А жаль. Я б купил!

Джеймс между делом заметил:

— Между прочим, Милош прекрасно говорит по-английски, когда ему надо.

— И что это тогда? — Майкл красноречиво указал взглядом на экран ноутбука.

— Может, считает, что славянскому режиссеру не пристало говорить чисто?

— Ну да, конечно, — проворчал Майкл. — Куда нам его понять...

Саиф вытянул из шкафа очередной галстук — хвала богам, в этот раз нейтральный, серый.

Майкл прокрутил документ вниз — осталось всего три абзаца агонии. Он вслепую потянулся за чашкой кофе, схватился за ручку и тут же понял, что сейчас разольет. Нелегкий выбор между клавиатурой ноутбука и штанами был решен не в пользу последних.

— Блин!

Саиф тут же кинулся помогать. При его достатке штаны, залитые кофе, были большой проблемой.

— Давайте я застираю! Меня мама учила, вообще видно не будет!

Майкл махнул на него рукой и поплелся в ванную.

Вода делу не помогла, скорее уж усугубила. Пятно угрожающе расползлось. Елозя тряпкой по штанам, Майкл не услышал, как открылась дверь, а когда поднял глаза, Джеймс уже стоял рядом.

— Не спасти? — спросил он.

Майкл буркнул:

— Ничего, зато прачечные на мне богатеют... Я занимаю? Сейчас, погоди…

— Да нет, — Джеймс досадливо отмахнулся, но с места не сдвинулся. Так и торчал в дверях, скрестив руки.

Вид у него был делано безмятежный. Был бы это порнофильм, Майкл подумал бы о сеансе спонтанного секса.

— Слушай, а зачем я вообще иду на премьеру?

Майкл от удивления даже замер.

— В смысле?

Джеймс качнулся с пятки на носок.

— Ну, я не режиссер, не сценарист, не продюсер. Моего имени даже в титрах нет.

— И что?

— Я вроде как лишний…

Майкл поднял взгляд, пытаясь понять, прикалывается он или нет. Непохоже — взгляд у Джеймса был тревожный. Ради каких попало шуточек в ванной не запираются.

— Издеваешься? Ты сделал для этого фильма больше, чем кто-либо другой. Да без тебя его вообще бы не было.

Он отбросил бесполезную тряпку и выпрямился во весь рост. Джеймс опустил глаза. Неужели и правда сомневается? Пахать сутками, затрахать всем мозг, загнать себя до полусмерти — и все равно сомневаться. Уникум.

— Не боишься засветиться на совместных снимках? — тихо спросил Джеймс.

До Майкла запоздало дошло: ах вот оно что. Не в фильме дело. МакЭвой юлил, между строк интересуясь, что будет, когда они вместе появятся на публике. Его взгляд вопросительно пошарил по лицу Майкла.

Майкл подумал: ну и кого ты дуришь? Я всё про тебя знаю.

От этой мысли ему стало так хорошо, что даже плохо.

— Мне насрать, — чётко и внятно проговорил он. — Что можно нового обо мне написать?

— Кое-что можно.

— Меня уже заочно перетрахали с половиной планеты. Если ради разнообразия это будет правдой, то я только порадуюсь.

— Ну, как знаешь.

Джеймс растянул губы в улыбке, но глаза остались тревожными. Он повернулся к двери, но Майкл успел схватить его за рукав и притянуть к себе.

— Эй.

Джеймс притормозил.

— Мне пятьдесят лет, — сказал Майкл. — И я не собираюсь ни от кого бегать. Тебе ясно?

— Ясно.

— Да ни черта тебе не ясно.

Не выдержав, он впечатал мокрый и неловкий поцелуй в губы Джеймса.

— И, в конце-то концов… Для семейного альбома мне как раз и не хватает совместного снимка.

Джеймс боднул его в плечо и посоветовал:

— Начни снимать романтические комедии. Нахватался всякой фигни…

— От тебя и нахватался.

— Ой, всё!

Боже, он скучал.

 

* * *

Что ж, пора признать, что тридцатилетняя карьера преподнесла Майклу Фассбендеру хотя бы один важный урок. И урок звучал так: ковровая дорожка — это показуха. Фестивали приучили индустрию делить людей на две касты. Пока одна каста шествовала по красным коврам, другая смиренно стояла в очереди к запасному входу. Будь артхаус хоть сотню раз за мир во всем мире, эту сегрегацию никто не отменит.

В этот раз съемочной группе перепала красная дорожка, но Майкл не обманывался: завтра могут и в очередь погнать, и нечего за это цепляться. Впервые за последние двадцать лет ему было искренне плевать, с какого входа заходить в фестивальный кинотеатр.

В таком хорошем настроении он давно уже не был. Майкл устроился в кресле, усадил рядом МакЭвоя и успешно пережил речь Милоша, задумчиво сверля взглядом потолок зала и стараясь не вслушиваться. Самое главное началось, когда погас свет. На экране появился первый кадр.

В такие минуты даже у закоренелых циников перехватывает дыхание. Весь твой труд, твои мысли и твою кровь в хорошо упакованном виде подают зрителям. Если ты вложил в работу хоть каплю души, то страх хватает за сердце. В этот момент все равны — от режиссёра до младшего ассистента.

Удивительно, но Майкл был почти спокоен. За весь сеанс он лишь пару раз увлекся происходящим на экране. Куда больше его занимала реакция зала. Лица, подсвеченные экраном, походили на черно-белые фотографии. Кто-то откровенно скучал, кто-то по ходу делал заметки в смартфоне. Были и те, кто взирал на экран с искренним интересом.

Понаблюдав за зрителями, Майкл переключился на съемочную группу. Саиф смотрел жадно и испуганно, придирчиво вглядываясь в выражение своего лица на экране. Милош — напялив маску покровительственного внимания. Клод, прибежавший в последний момент, смотрел задумчиво — вряд ли он вообще помнил, о чем фильм, надо было освежить.

Джеймс смотрел внимательно. На его подвижном лице можно было угадать досаду: не докрутили, можно было лучше! — одобрение: а вот это круто — и удивление: надо же, а вот об этом я не подумал.

Майкл поднял глаза на экран. Там под соответствующую музыку проплывала приснопамятная помойка. С ноткой сентиментальности он подумал: а ведь это первый наш фильм, в котором мы не снимаемся. Да, не лучший, но ведь наш. Выстраданное, местами ужасающее, но в то же время абсолютно самостоятельное и восхитительное зрелище. В голове крутилась нелепая мысль: «Как общий ребёнок».

Из кинотеатра они с Джеймсом сбежали, оставив Милоша и Саифа отдуваться перед журналистами. Майкл благодарил бога за то, что продюсер и куратор никому особенно не нужны. Он сделал всё, что от него зависело, и теперь, стоя на тротуаре, сосредоточился на единственном важном занятии: держал МакЭвоя за руку и размышлял, где поужинать — дома или в ресторане. В ресторане лучше кормят, но дома можно есть лежа.

— Слышал, что говорила та дамочка из «Сан»? — Джеймс по-хулигански ухмыльнулся и передразнил: — «Фильм — убожество, но мальчик просто золото».

— Твоя школа.

— Через десять лет нас с тобой вспомнят как тех, кто открыл миру великого мистера Патака.

— А Милош, старый козёл, припишет это себе, — подхватил Майкл.

— Ему будет всего сорок!

— Старый козёл — это состояние души.

— Верю твоему опыту.

Майкл вынул из кармана сигарету и с наслаждением закурил. Бросать будет тяжело, но где наша не пропадала. За забором, параллельно их маршруту, шагал чувак с профессиональной камерой.

В кармане завибрировал телефон, поставленный на беззвучный режим. Майкл с сожалением отпустил руку МакЭвоя, вытащил телефон и ни капли не удивился: Маккуин.

— Майки, я слышал, ты доснял свою нетленку?

Богатый голос Стива вмещал в себя сотню интонаций.

— А как же, — с удовольствием отозвался Майкл.

Папарацци за забором забил на конспирацию и обогнал их, на ходу настаивая кадр.

— Стало быть, ты без работы? — осведомился Маккуин. — И какие планы?

— О, планы прекрасные. Собираюсь поехать домой, лечь и не вставать недели две.

Бросив взгляд на Джеймса, Майкл подумал и исправился:

— Вернее, вставать, но только частями.

Джеймс сделал страшные глаза, но это не произвело на Майкла впечатления. Он чувствовал себя школьником, прогуливающим уроки. Было весело и стыдно, но в основном весело.

А ведь только вчера бубнил: пятьдесят лет, пятьдесят лет.

— А я тут пишу сценарий, — многозначительно сообщил Маккуин. — Прислал тебе на почту синопсис.

— Э-э-э… Да?

— И Купера в копию поставил.

МакЭвой, слышавший каждое слово, свел брови к переносице. Майкл взглядом ответил: я потом объясню. Папарацци скакал за забором, как пилигрим вокруг индейки. Майкл прикинул ракурс и решил, что снимки будут на загляденье — надо утром зайти в интернет и сохранить парочку на память.

Остановившись около урны, он затянулся сигаретой и выбросил окурок. МакЭвой дошагал до перекрестка и махнул рукой, подзывая такси.

— Эй, Майки, — позвал Маккуин. — Ты живой там?

Не сводя глаз с МакЭвоя, Майкл сказал в трубку:

— Живее всех живых.

— Вот и отлично. Так что насчёт синопсиса — будешь спорить или сразу сделаем, как надо?

Майкл улыбнулся и сдался.

— Ну, ты пиши, пиши…

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> [История создания](http://roksen.diary.ru/p213658591.htm)


End file.
